Mega Problems
by StillPushingTheTruck
Summary: Sequel to Fortune Cookie. After spending time in Alola and becoming a thing with Ash, Dawn returned to Johto and won the Grand Festival. Returning to Sinnoh too celebrate, she visited Professor Rowan and now Dawn is stuck with a Mega Problem of her own. Ash/Dawn, Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1, Dawn's mega problem

Mega problems

Chapter 1, Dawn's mega problem

* * *

What started out as a vacation in Alola eventually turned out into discovering Dawn had feelings for the raven haired boy from Pallet Town. When she went on vacation in the Alola region she didn't expected to find Ash and Pikachu being in the same area.

One thing led to another and since then they were a couple. Unfortunately they couldn't stay together. Dawn had a Grand Festival coming up in Johto and Ash couldn't go with her seeing how he was still competing in his trials.

Ash had a place where he stayed over between his travels to other islands. Dawn continued to write letters to him talking about some experiences she's seen and how much she's been missing him and Pikachu. Ash always wrote back to Dawn's mother Johanna hoping that she would pass it on to her daughter.

She remembered a part from his last letter clearly.

 _''_ _I'm finished with my challenge here on the Alola Islands. I've done everything there is to do here so I should be coming home shortly. So don't write any letters anymore to this address. I'm not sure what I'm going to do next but maybe I can come and see you after I return home to Pallet Town. So can you write at my home in Pallet Town from now on? Give me a place where you want to meet. I really want to hang out with you again.''_

To say he wanted to hang out with Dawn again was an understatement. She's only ever been on one date with Ash, but it was enough for them to fall in love. Their Pokémon were happy for the two trainers, but none of them were as happy as Dawn's Buneary.

Or rather Lopunny.

Her Buneary had a crush on Ash's Pikachu and she'd wonder how it would react seeing her evolved state. After Dawn won the Grand Festival in Johto, her Buneary out of happiness in achieving their goal evolved into a Lopunny. Dawn was overjoyed that her Pokémon evolved, but after being contacted by Professor Rowan and receiving a certain item she wished she didn't.

Hoping to surprise him when Ash came back home, she was trying to call his mother Delia to ask if she could stay over.

She grew quite nervous. As far as Dawn knows Ash and herself kept this relationship hidden from anyone else. It was a small miracle that Johanna didn't ask about her why she received so many letters from someone far away and if she would send them to her.

The reason they kept it a secret was because people might treat them differently than before. They've built up so many friendships over the years that they were both afraid that a major change like that would change perceptions of how people would treat them.

Dawn knew there was something called a long distance relationship that people were doing, but it was difficult not being near Ash for a long period of time. His letters always lit up her day, but it was hard to not see him in person.

 _''_ _Here's hoping Ash's mom also hasn't got a clue.''_

''Uhm. Hello Mrs. Ketchum.'' Dawn really hoped that Ash would be home right about now so she could talk to him about a certain matter.

''Hello. How can I help you?'' Never having met his mother personally a cheery and upbeat voice came from the other side of the line. It relaxed her somewhat knowing she sounded as kind as her son.

''I'm Dawn. I was wondering where Ash is and how he's doing?'' Dawn knew that Ash was coming home, but she wanted to make it a surprise for him.

Dawn knew that if she stayed in his house the next couple of days, his mother would realize just exactly who she is and what her position is with her son. But they'll cross that bridge when they get there.

''Well you're in luck. Ash wanted to go to a region he visited before. He needed to see an old Pokémon of his. He should be home soon after getting him. He told me he would be home in a few days time.''

''Is it okay I come over to Pallet Town to stay over for a little bit? I want to ask something from him.''

''Of course. Any friend of Ash is always welcome. You just tell me what your favorite foods are and I'll be sure to make it when my boy comes home.''

''Thank you so much Ms Ketchum, bye.'' Knowing that she would be welcomed in her love's home Dawn had one worry less.

As for her other problem it all started back in Sandgem Town.

* * *

''You wanted to see me Professor Rowan?''A strict looking old man with a white beard and mustache talked with a deep voice to the newly crowned Top Coordinator. Professor Rowan was responsible for handing out the Sinnoh starter Pokémon to any new trainer and Dawn was no exception.

''Now Dawn. What do you know about Mega Evolution?''

''I've read about it. Lisia's Altaria is able to do something like that.'' That's as far as her knowledge extended on the subject. Relatively a new topic going on after it growing a bit more famous after a girl named Lisia started Mega Evolving her Altaria named Ali during contests in Hoenn.

''One of my former students in Kalos has specialized himself in this matter. It's a type of evolution that makes a Pokémon more powerful. But unlike normal evolution the Pokémon reverts back after a certain time.''

Dawn was amazed at this. Pokémon reverting back to a former state of evolution was unheard of and she knew that Professor Rowan had a major interest in Pokémon evolution. This would chance everything the professor ever studied on the subject.

But what good does it do to her? Evolution was an interesting subject but not really something she searched to gain knowledge in.

''It turns out it's a jewel capable of Mega Evolving Lopunny. My former student has no need for it and asked me if I knew somebody who had a Lopunny who could take care of it.''

Dawn's enthusiasm spiked. Telling the professor there was no need to worry and that she would take good care of it and be responsible. After a short explanation of what a keystone and Mega Stone is, Dawn sped out of the lab in Sandgem Town to test it out.

After receiving her new accessories, with a new Wallace Cup coming up and pretty much a new Pokémon, to train with Dawn immediately went out into a quiet place to see exactly how this new phenomenon works.

''So all I have to do is touch this keystone and then…''

When her finger touched the keystone the stone that Lopunny was holding started to react. A purple aura surrounding Lopunny mixed with yellow beams that shot out of the keystone she was holding made for a sight that she could use to open her appeals with. When the light disappeared a completely different looking Lopunny was standing in front of her.

The fur on its neck, upper torso, fingers, and legs turned darker, forming a pattern on the legs that resembles ripped pantyhose. The tufts of fur above its eyes combine to form a single butterfly-shaped crest. The cream fur on its wrists and ankles becomes more round instead of fluffy, but the rest of its lower leg fur is replaced by the pantyhose.

''It's true. It's like a new stage of evolution!'' She excitedly let out. The new appeals she could make with this were limitless. Already fantasizing about her next contest Dawn lost focus a bit.

''Piplup.'' Greeting his fellow partners new shape he wanted to let Lopunny know that even if she had a new shape, he would still see her as the same friendly Pokémon as before.

Almost looking down at the Pengiun Pokémon in disgust, she kicked him away from her. Dawn being knocked out of her daydreams, shocked at her actions to Piplup started to scold her.

''Lopunny, what did you do that for?''

Being unsettled by this diva behavior of her Pokémon she looked over to Piplup to see if he was okay. When evolving into a Lopunny her leg strength increased even more and as a Buneary she was able to clear some buildings. Now with this new form that was supposed to increase her power even more who knows how much one kick would hurt.

''Now say you're sorry.'' The Rabbit Pokémon ignored Dawn and set out to a tree to increase her leg strength by kicking it over and over.

''Lopunny, Return!'' Dawn pulled out her Pokéball in a hurry and returned her to it before she could cause anymore damage. Scurrying over to her Piplup she went on her knees and picked up the penguin gently rocking it back and forth gently to see if he was alright.

 _''_ _I don't understand what's going on. Lopunny never attacked like that before.''_

''Hello Professor Sycamore. I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town. Professor Rowan mentioned you.'' Hoping to get to the bottom of Lopunny's behavior she called the man Professor Rowan mentioned who was a specialist on the topic.

''Ah. So you're the one who has the Lopunnite. Congratulations. I'm sure Professor Rowan made the right decision by picking you as holder of the Lopunnite.''

''I would be if there wasn't such a big problem. She stops listening to me whenever I Mega Evolve. She's never attacked my own Pokémon before.'' Dawn filed her complaint. Sycamore was quite stunned. Didn't Professor Rowan tell her what could happen?

''Didn't Professor Rowan tell you? As Mega Lopunny, its personality drastically changes, becoming extremely aggressive with wild fighting instincts. Caution needs to be exercised when a Lopunny mega evolves for the first time. Symptoms that could occur are disobedience, reckless attacking, not making distinction between friend and foe among others.''

As much as Dawn wanted to blame the Sinnoh professor for not telling this bit of information, she realized she was more to blame to try out Mega Evolution than listening Professor Rowan finish his lecture. Hanging up the phone dejected she was now trying to figure out her next move.

* * *

''What will you do Dawn? You know you can't compete in the Wallace Cup like that.''

Johanna told her daughter while bringing something to eat. Dawn went back to Twinleaf Town in order to discuss this new situation with her mother.

Being a former top coordinator herself Johanna knew it would be no good if Dawn entered contests with the Rabbit Pokémon and would only focus on beating her opponent. Dawn would lose her contests by style points if her Lopunny would only focus on brute force.

Despite her wanting to help Dawn, the younger one insisted that she didn't want to burden her mother with this problem and that this was something for her and Lopunny to find out. If there was one thing she hated it was lifting on her mother's fame.

Now that she had won a Grand festival herself that burden was lifted somewhat but Dawn still wanted to make a completely different name for herself and not be known as ''Top Coordinator that is Johanna's daughter''.

The next few days after that little disaster Dawn spend her days training away to mega evolve Lopunny without it losing control. But days passed and not a little bit of progress was made.

In all the times she practice battled so far, Lopunny grew too determined to defeat its opponent. Dawn's other Pokémon had to gang up on her to stop her. They always tried their best but the Mega Pokémon was just too overwhelming for them. Not even her Mamoswine, who was her go to powerhouse had much luck against it.

Whenever Dawn's Lopunny mega evolved her entire demeanor changed. Whatever traces of a Pokémon that wanted to impress during contests was replaced with a ruthless personality willing to do nothing more than battle. She had to win and to get the job done, she'd threw away all flashiness and replacing it with effectiveness.

Dawn only ever had one Pokémon that really didn't listen to her and that was the before mentioned Mamoswine. Once it evolved into a Piloswine it stopped listening to her and did its own thing. Eventually bonding with it, Mamoswine came to respect Dawn enough that he would see her as his trainer.

But Lopunny's mega evolution wasn't a permanent one. She started to listen to Dawn again after she returned back to normal showing a huge regret after she'd seen the damage she'd done.

Quite similar to Ash's Infernape while it's Blaze ability was activated. In the beginning the overflow of power that Blaze granted was enough for Infernape to go berserk. Only after some time they managed to control their Blaze and actually direct it towards their opponent.

''I'm going to see Ash again!''

Dawn let a bit too excitedly. Johanna found it cute that her daughter was eager to see the boy again, but found it weird that she would be this happy just seeing him. As far as she knew the boy was last in Alola but getting a hold of him could be more difficult than finding a Snover in a snowstorm.

Johanna asked her if Dawn had any clue about where to find him. Dawn told her that the letters she was receiving were from him and that she knew exactly where to go. Dawn sped up the stairs to her bedroom to pack up for a trip to Kanto.

Ash helped her out before when she started her journey of being a top coordinator. She learned a lot about being a trainer from Ash and Brock. If it wasn't for those two, Dawn might still be trying to catch a Buneary. Pulling yourself on two experienced travelers helped Dawn grow quicker than she could do alone.

Maybe her boyfriend can help her and Lopunny learn to control herself during her Mega Evolved state. Knowing they had a lot of work to do before the next Wallace Cup, Dawn hoped that the aspiring Pokémon Master can help her with such a powerful Pokémon in such a short time.

 _''_ _And to see him again after so long.''_ A blush started to adorn her face.

Opening up one of her Pokéballs a small blue penguin came out of it.

''Piplup. How about we go see Ash and Pikachu again?''

The Pokémon looked up to her couldn't believe his ears. It's been forever since he'd seen his best friend Pikachu. From the look on his face alone she could see that he was ecstatic to see him again. But no one was more excited than the girl herself.

''I wonder what type of Pokémon Ash is getting Piplup? How about we hurry to Pallet Town and find out?'' She looked at the tiny Pokémon in her arms and it chirped gladly.

And so the pretty girl inspired by her Piplup's actions almost dived into her closet to pack the necessities she would need in Kanto and Hoenn.

* * *

Well here it is folks. The long awaited sequel to Fortune Cookie. I've kept you Pearlshippers waiting long enough for it. And myself as well. I wanted to get this one out. I'm currently at a major crossroad in my life right now. I'm hoping I can at least finish this story before the time to make the decision is there. This means GS Ball Unlocked is on the backburner for now.

Spoiler for next chapter. Ash is getting Greninja.

I'm over the fact that Ash lost the Kalos League.

WHAT I'M NOT OVER IS THE FACT GRENINJA HAS TO STAY BEHIND TO DO A LEGENDARY'S WORK! YOU SLACKER ZYGARDE! TAKING A HOLIDAY IN ALOLA I BET! AND EVEN THEN YOU CAN'T KEEP YOURSELF TOGETHER!

Love X and Y but the last few episodes were probably the worst of any series.

''How long has it been since you watched Diamond and Pearl before writing Fortune Cookie?''

I forgot the Gible Piplup Draco Meteor gag existed. -_-

See you in two weeks (for now)


	2. Chapter 2, Lovely reunion

The journey to Kanto went off without a hinge. Getting off the plane in Viridian City it was only a short walk to Pallet Town. Admiring the scenery from a small hill just outside the town, it reminded Dawn a lot of her own home. Except for the building with the windmill on top of the hill Pallet Town was remarkable similar to Twinleaf Town.

Small buildings, wide streets, people greeting one another and helping out. No wonder she felt at home. It was almost a carbon copy of her own hometown in Sinnoh. This proves that Ash wasn't really a city person like her. Sure Dawn loved the busy atmosphere going in city's but nothing could beat the peace and quiet of a small friendly town.

Coming across the address she was given she stood admiring the house. Like everything she'd seen so far everything was almost a copy of her own town. Ash's house included. Trying to open the door she noticed it was unlocked. Respecting the entryway Dawn only opened the door and didn't step foot in the house until she at least heard one of the occupants.

''Hello? Is anyone here?''

''Coming.'' The same friendly voice she heard a while back over the phone answered her.

''You must be Dawn. You're even prettier in real life.'' Having her arms crossed in front of her she had her head bent towards the ground trying to hide her embarrassment over the compliment. It wasn't often other people called her out on her looks despite her being so self-consciousness about them.

''Thank you Mrs. Ketchum.''

''Call me Delia dear.'' Seeing as Ash was her only child Dawn thought Delia might be a bit protective of him. Knowing that Dawn could call her on a first name basis soothed her somewhat and relieved some tension.

At least until she would find out the thing she and her son had been hiding from everyone.

''And this is my partner Piplup.'' The Pokémon she was carrying in her arms puffed his chest.

''How cute. Just like Ash's Pikachu. You don't like being stuck in your ball right?''

''Actually he doesn't mind but I just like his company.'' Piplup had no protest going inside his ball but after travelling alone for such a long time with Ash and Brock she needed a conversation partner. Piplup was always ready to listen, even if she didn't understand him back sometimes.

''Well make yourselves at home. I'm expecting Ash to come home anytime soon. I need to get some groceries. My boy has the world's biggest appetite. Can you and Mimey watch the house while I'm gone?'' Delia asked Dawn. Agreeing to wait until Ash gets home she forgot to ask one question after Delia left the house.

''Who's Mimey?'' A humanoid looking Pokémon which resembled a mime showed himself. Carrying a broomstick it swept the floor of the house.

 _''_ _You have a Mr Mime who cleans the house?''_ This was better than Dawn's mother's Glameow. She loved it, but it did nothing much but lay around all day. She didn't know how they did it, but the Ketchum family seemed to have the uncanny luck of finding Pokémon with a completely different attitude then people are used too.

* * *

Ash decided to visit Kalos again in order to look for his Greninja. It unfortunately had to separate from him because Zygarde asked it to track down all the roots filled with negative energy. It was a leftover from the attack Team Flare did on the Kalos region and Zygarde being unable to sense any of the vines tasked Ash's Greninja with the job.

Ash didn't wanted to separate from it but knew it was for the best. Greninja was tasked with an important matter and it would be selfish of him to not allow the Pokémon to carry out such an important task.

But it still hurt him every day.

During his final few weeks in Alola, Ash had dreams or nightmares about how the Ninja Pokémon was doing. Greninja was strong, Ash knew that and with Zygarde watching over him he should've been alright.

But the feeling lingered on him like a nasty itch. He needed to know how he was doing. The more time he spend dreaming about the Ninja Pokémon, the worse his feeling about it became. After he finished his teachings in Alola he bolted back to Kalos. Travelling across the region in search of his friend.

Eventually after searching he came across one of the Zygarde cores. It had been monitoring Ash since he stepped foot back in Kalos and informed Greninja he would come looking for him. He was busy eliminating the last branches when Ash offered his and Pikachu's help, finally destroying the last of the branches and wiping out Team Flare's work entirely.

Finally completing the task Greninja was requested to do, he joined Ash's team again and finally went home with him to Kanto. Ash couldn't wait to be home again. Normally taking the time to reflect on his previous adventure by admiring the scenery, his thought lingered to all that happened to him in Alola.

Or rather a certain someone.

Dawn. Who would've thought that an old friend like her would capture his heart the same way a Pokéball would capture a Luvdisc. Before he'd seen the Coordinator from Sinnoh in Alola again, he never once thought about things like a girlfriend.

But faith had another plan for him. By the power of fortune cookies Ash discovered he had feelings for her. Where they came from he didn't know, but he stopped questioning it after noticing that he missed her more than any other of his previous travelling companions.

Ash had almost forgotten how good it felt to have her by his side and was eager to see her again, hear her calming voice again, create wonderful memories with her again. And to taste her sweet lips again.

He looked to his shoulder for his trusty partner. Pikachu too was excited to see Dawn again and her partner Piplup. They were best buddies and knowing that their two trainers were dating now they would see each other again soon.

''Almost home buddy. I'm really hoping Dawn has left a letter on where we can meet.''

Normally taking the time to reflect on his previous adventure by admiring the scenery, he was being motivated by the thought of seeing the Sinnoh Coordinator again. He sped back home to see if her letter already came in. Spurred on by the thought of seeing Dawn again Pikachu had to have a firm grip on him to prevent falling off. He knew Ash was looking forward to Dawn's reply but this was unusual even for him. Ash hurried back home. Coming up to his house he was expecting his mother or Mr. Mime to be attending the garden.

''Mom? I'm home.'' Not hearing a single sound coming from the house he wondered why the door was unlocked.

''Mom? Mr Mime? Anyone home?'' Ash started looking around the house for a note of some sort. He told his mother he would come home around this time and her not being home was quite strange for him. In his excitement of returning home he ran a long away and now his throat was dry. Going over to the fridge to see if there was still something to drink he took out a can of Fresh Water for himself and Pikachu.

Normally when his mother would leave the house and he was coming home, at least she would leave a note. Now nothing as much as a clue was noticeable about where she could be. Maybe at professor Oak's lab?

''You're probably wondering where your mother is.'' Instead of his mother Ash heard someone else completely different. The voice sounding familiar he turned around and looked at the hallway where the noise came from.

''She's doing groceries since you have such a healthy appetite. Can I leave a message?''

A white beanie that had yellow hairclips below them held her long blue hair together. Looking like it was extremely smooth, brushed to absolute perfection with not a singles strand breaking from the flow of it. Pearl blue eyes shone with enthusiasm that matched his own expectation of the person standing before him.

Her black top mixed well the light pink skirt she was wearing and the boots were the same color as the skirt. Some sort of watch on her left wrist and a small armband on her right. But the biggest giveaway about her identity was the pearl necklace she was wearing.

The exact same one he'd gotten for a certain someone in Alola.

''Dawn?'' Not believing his eyes in who was standing in front of him right now. He was merely expecting a letter from her and yet here she is in person.

''Who else silly?'' She stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. Her heart started beating even faster than the time she told him she loved him as well. Standing in the face of Legendaries who influenced time and space didn't do as much to her as he could do.

Pikachu jumped of Ash's shoulder greeting his Penguin Pokémon friend and to leave the kitchen leaving the two lovebirds alone in their reunion. As much as they loved their trainers, they didn't had the need to see them sucking their faces off. And to prevent the sweeping Mr Mime from interrupting their reunion.

Not knowing what to say, this wasn't a time for words. With Dawn slowly making her way over to him, Ash decided to break the ice.

''So why are you…'' Dawn immediately shut him up and kissed him. Feeling as if Dawn was assaulting his lips, Ash wasn't expecting her to be so rough with him and became overwhelmed by the sensation. It's been months since he tasted something so good.

 _'_ _I missed this.''_ It was the only thought process they had in their brains right now. Dawn's hand grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed his head closer to her.

Ash didn't had to be told twice to know what she was thinking. Putting his arms around her waist he pulled her closer to him in order to claim her lips even more. They left everything they had into that kiss. Months of not seeing each other made them lose all sense of time and if it wasn't for the need of air, they would be able to continue for months.

''Can't I come and see my boyfriend? I thought it would be more of a surprise to meet you here.'' She answered his question before they smooched.

''You sure did. How did your Contest go in Johto?''

A huge smile came across her face. Already knowing the result just by the way she looked at him, Ash couldn't be any prouder of her achievements right now. He always knew Dawn would be able to do it and not for even one moment did he think that she would lose this time around.

But it still begs the question.

''Congratulations Top Coordinator. But why didn't you tell me about it? You never mentioned it before in your letters so why now?''

Time to reveal the real reason she was here. As much as she wanted to go out with him on a date, Dawn still had work to do.

''Things happened afterwards. I've been incredibly busy with contracts, photo shoots, interviews and everything in between. But I skipped everything to see you again. And I need your help. I think it's best we go outside.''

Ash calmly followed Dawn outside. If Dawn had a problem he would do anything in his power to solve it. He didn't want her to be sad of something and if needed he would go to the world and back for her to make her happy.

''Lopunny, come on out.'' The Rabbit Pokémon materialized in front of Ash. Was this Dawn's Buneary who had a crush on Pikachu for the longest time? Congratulating Dawn with her new Pokémon Ash was till ignorant of what Dawn's real worries were.

''Yes. But that's not the biggest thing I wanted to show you.''

Dawn took her Pokémon's left paw and pulled the bit of wool away which covered up her wrist. On closer inspection, Ash saw a cream-colored stone with two colors inside the stone. One dark brown and the other a lighter shade which came to resemble Lopunny's color scheme. Ash had a suspicion on what it was having seen some of them before in Kalos.

''Is Lopunny carrying a mega stone?'' Dawn nodded her head.

''Do you know Mega evolution?'' Not even answering her question Ash was too excited. He already knew where this was going having forgotten Dawn earlier worries.

''Can I see? Can I see? Can I see?'' Dawn giggled at Ash's response. Even though they hadn't seen each other for a long time it gave her some comfort that he was still as easily excited about battling and seeing new Pokémon.

''Can I finish my story first Ash?''

''Ahhhhh.'' He sounded as disappointed as he could in order to convince Dawn to do it anyway. But the Coordinator wasn't having none of it. She explained her situation on what happens when Lopunny Mega Evolves. That every time it happens she goes wild and has trouble following commands.

''You see the Wallace Cup is coming up in Hoenn and Lisia is going to attend as well.''

''Who's Lisia?'' Dawn sighed. She didn't blame him for not knowing. Contests weren't exactly known in Alola and he'd been out of the circuit for a while. Dawn started rummaging through her backpack trying to find a magazine which had said girl on the cover. Pulling out the magazine Ash saw a girl around Dawn's age on the front cover with an Altaria that carried a mega stone on its long neck.

The girl was dressed in such a way that it made her resemble her Altaria. Even going as far as covering her calves and lower arms with something that resembled the Altaria's cloud wings.

''Lisia and Ali. Contest duo spectacular. She's a famous Contest Idol from Hoenn and Wallace's niece. She has an Altaria that can Mega Evolve.'' Putting two and two together Ash realized what she was saying.

''So wait? The next Wallace Cup is having Mega evolved Pokémon performing appeals?''

Remembering his earlier conversation with Pikachu on the road home, there would definitely be something exciting to do right now. At least Ash wouldn't be bored being stuck in one place with his girlfriend around him and a Contest where all sort of Mega Pokémon he didn't know there were existed.

''I really want to compete though. But the only way I can win the contest is if Lopunny Mega Evolves. But every time we do it she stops listening to me. You've got experience with strong Pokémon. Can I train with you for a while? At least until Lopunny manages to control herself.''

With Ash being there actively preventing them from hurting anyone indirectly, a weight would fall of her shoulders and it might help her relax a bit when designing new appeals. She felt horrible for asking him such a favor and that he would think lesser of her as a trainer.

''No need to worry.'' Using her own catchphrase against her, it calmed her down. She didn't even understand where her worries about him not helping came from. Of course Ash would help her. He would help her even if she didn't want it. And she would've done the same for him.

''I've travelled with a gym leader for a while who had the same issue with her Mega Lucario. It had something to do with his aura overwhelming him. Maybe something similar is happening too Lopunny.''

Hearing that Ash had experience with cases like this made Dawn relieved. At least they would have a base to work on and improve their situation. From that experience they could develop their own plan and help Dawn and Lopunny solve their Mega problem.

''And you can train with me all the time. I've been wanting to spend time with you as well. I can't wait to see the Wallace cup and see you perform in it. It's been forever since I actually saw you compete in a contest.''

Ash held up his hand signaling he wanted Dawn to high five him. Despite them being a couple a high five to them felt better than a kiss sometimes. Looking back on it, it was their first real physical contact between each other and where other couples might kiss all the time, a high five would mean the same to them.

Clasping their hands together the lingered a bit. When Ash tried to put his hand away from the gesture, he felt Dawn grabbing his hand. Just holding her hand had a calming effect on him and he wanted nothing more right but to talk to her about his adventures since she left to compete in the Grand Festival.

''Then let's go out of town and battle. I want to see what a Top Coordinator with a Mega Pokémon can do!'' In his enthusiasm he pulled Dawn out of the garden and into a nearby clearing. Pikachu and Piplup interrupted their talk at noticing the scene, went running after their trainers knowing exactly what was going on. They were looking forward to show the other just how good they've gotten.

* * *

A quick update for once. Everything I post from here on out is going to be far and in between with no strict update schedule. Life has finally caught up to me. I'll still try and update but an opportunity has come along that's going to take away a lot of time from me.

For the record. I hate Lisia in Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire.

I saved the whole region from turning into Groudon's beach home/Kyogre's private pool, you witch. GIVE ME MY LUCARIONITE!

See you around (I hope)


	3. Chapter 3, How bad can it be?

Ash continued pulling Dawn through Pallet Town to a small clearing just outside of town. Dawn tried to tell him to slow down. Finally letting go of her hand Ash continued his run a bit further until there was a good distance between them.

Pikachu had caught up to his trainer and now was standing beside him knowing exactly what Ash meant with his actions. Dawn's Piplup who'd been chasing them finally caught up. Piplup fell on his back from exhaustion. He isn't used to running such distances as his best Pokémon friend and was panting trying to catch his breath. His feet were made for swimming. Not running.

''Alright Dawn. Show us what you got.'' Ash said to her. He was aching for a battle with her. It's been far too long or his liking that he and Dawn had a battle. He loved battling her. Coordinators had a tendency to be tricky and clever battlers so it was a good way for him to stay on his toes. He was excited to see a Top Coordinator in action and to witness Mega Lopunny in action, despite Dawn telling him about the Rabbit Pokémon's behavior.

Being drawn in by Ash's enthusiasm she called out on Lopunny. This was going to be a test battle to see just how much Lopunny's actions are different to Ash's Pikachu when evolved. This would the first time she laid eyes on him as her evolved form. Dawn hoped that something of that crush was still lingering.

''Lopunny, Ice Beam.'' A cold beam came out of Lopunny's mouth. It didn't fly off as fast as it normally did seeing this was only a practice battle. Pikachu dodged the beam. When the cold beam hit the ground an ice sculpture appeared of a Pikachu. All participants had to laugh while Pikachu's cheeks grew redder than they already were.

''I guess she's still crushing somewhat. Part of an appeal or just something she did on the fly?'' Ash joked with Dawn. But he just couldn't wait to how strong it would be when Mega Evolved.

''We've been practicing Ash. Now Dizzy Punch.'' Her ears started to glow flexing them back and forth like a boxer's fists.

''Iron Tail.'' Pikachu's tail shined a silver color. Using his own nimble body to reflect the ears they clashed for some time. Pikachu turning and twisting his body in midair while Lopunny kept throwing punches at him.

They didn't put their all in it. Neither of them keen on hurting the other to much this went on for some time. Until the two finally stopped their friendly sparring.

''Pretty good Dawn. How about we get to the real deal?'' That was enough for a warm-up. Ash knew Dawn's troubles. But the excitement of seeing a new Mega Pokémon after all these years took over.

It couldn't be that bad compared to Korrina's Lucario. Lucario back then turned ferocious. It stopped listening to everything Korrina said leaving himself in his own world. His aura back then was the main culprit of this behavior. It took him over and it saw everyone as his enemy. Ash reasoned because Lopunny had no aura like a Lucario, it couldn't have been that bad compared to it.

''I'm not sure about this Ash. You don't know what she does when Lopunny Mega evolves.''

''Lopunny isn't the first Pokémon I know that stops listening to its trainer when it evolved. Mamoswine was the same and you get along okay now. And she has crush on Pikachu right? Even with Mega Evolving I'm sure she'll recognize him. Let's give it a try.'' Ash tried convincing Dawn to do it. She understood his reasoning. Lopunny never would do anything to painful to Pikachu. But she had the same thought before when she did it in her Pokémon's presence and look how that turned out.

 _''_ _Here's just hoping it would be enough._ Lopunny, Mega evolve!'' Dawn touched her keystone with a hint of doubt and hoped for the best. After being enveloped in a purple aura, it disappeared and Lopunny was now standing in her Mega evolved form. Ash became impressed with what he was seeing and was getting pumped up more than before.

''Mega Lopunny. Awesome. Now try and block this. Electro Ball.'' A yellow orb of electricity formed on the tip of Pikachu's tail. Making a small summersault in the air he launched to the new Mega Pokémon.

''Knock it away with Dizzy Punch.'' Dawn told Lopunny hoping she would listen. To Dawn's relief Lopunny's ears glowed and she swatted away the oncoming Electro Ball with ease. The yellow orb eventually exploding in midair to let a wave of sparks.

'' _So far so good._ Now Quick Attack.'' He wanted to push Lopunny as far as possible. Ash wanted to recreate the scenario with Korrina's Lucario and see if it's as bad as he heard from Dawn. Pikachu sped off with a streak of white light following him.

Pikachu's speed was too much for Lopunny to react. Being hit square in the chest, her trainer noticed her stance changing. The same stance she took on when she first kicked Piplup.

''Look out!'' Dawn tried to warn them. But before Pikachu could get away one of Lopunny's long legs caught Pikachu. Being knocked back with way more than expected it landed on his feet right in front of Ash.

''Pretty hard kick. You still can keep going Pikachu?'' Despite being hit hard by the kick Pikachu was still somewhat okay. Trying to get back on his feet after the surprise kick he took the time to recover from it.

Time Mega Lopunny wasn't going to give him.

Lopunny suddenly jumped up without Dawn's command. Now speeding up into the air Dawn knew her own Pokémon well enough to know what was coming.

''That's Bounce!'' Dawn cried out. Seeing her Pokémon hanging high in the air she knew the laws of gravity would soon take effect. Pikachu still recovering from the kick couldn't dodge it and was a sitting duck for her.

''STOP!'' Lopunny started her descend from the sky and was about to deliver a stomping crush to Pikachu when one of Ash's Pokéballs popped open blocking the Bounce attack.

A blue frog like Pokémon Dawn had never seen before appeared before the Rabbit Pokémon and blocked her Bounce with a white glowing fist. Pushing the Rabbit Pokémon back with some force it made a few flips in the air before landing on her legs gracefully.

Dawn should've known better than to battle like this. Now that Ash had seen how bad it is maybe it would give him a clue about how to solve this situation. This is as far as she dared to go right now.

''Ash I'm so sorry! I'll return her right now!''

''Dawn wait.'' Or at least she hoped so. But from hearing him, he actually wants to go on.

''It's fine. Keep going. Greninja can take it. Try and reason with her now Dawn. That's the same thing Korrina did.'' Remembering the time her Mega Lucario went enraged, it was a similar situation. But at least Ash now had the strenght to defend himself and Pikachu from any assault.

''Lopunny, please calm down!'' Dawn pleaded with tears in her eyes. She hated seeing Lopunny like this. Pokémon could gain and lose traits of their personality when evolving but Dawn almost couldn't recognize her first capture anymore.

Her adorable little Buneary, now this force of destruction as a Mega Lopunny.

Dawn's call falling on deaf ears, the Rabbit Pokémon took Greninja's interference as a challenge. The Ninja Pokémon came in between her battle with Pikachu and he would have to pay for it. Rushing towards the Ninja Pokémon Lopunny was full of intend of hurting her new opponent.

Ash and Greninja seeing where this was going were ready for it.

''LET'S GO! FULL POWER!'' Ash yell echoed around the battlefield. Dawn noticed that suddenly the two of them were radiating power she never felt before. Scared at first of what was happening to them, that turned into fascination once she saw his Greninja enveloped in a veil of water.

Lopunny rushing towards him in rage clashed against the veil of water pushing her back again. When she stopped skidding along the ground the water veil disappeared.

A completely different Pokémon was standing in front of her. The style on its head completely changed now looking almost the same as Ash himself. His head plate on the sides had something that looked like Ash's raven haired spikes and the top looked like it was modeled after one of Ash his trademark hats. The water veil that covered him up before changed shape and formed a giant star on its back.

Feeling the rush and challenge of this new obstacle in front of her, Lopunny's ears started to glow again trying to connect with a Dizzy Punch. Speeding towards the newly shaped Greninja, both their opponents had seen enough from the Mega Evolved Pokémon and knew the severity of the situation.

''Aerial Ace!'' Ash and his Pokémon made a similar motion as if the trainer in Pallet Town wanted to speed off to hit the Mega Pokémon himself. The Ninja's Pokémon, with newly gained speed he came dashing to Lopunny. The two Pokémon now near each other exchanging blows in rapid pace. Greninja using his entire body had an advantage over Lopunny who only used her ears to attack and defend. Eventually Greninja overwhelmed the Rabbit Pokémon before landing a hit that send her flying off into a nearby tree.

Receiving received such a huge impact from the Aerial Ace and tree, it changed back to her normal form. Swirls in her eyes telling them she was knocked out, Dawn ran up to her Pokémon to see how she was doing with Piplup in tow.

Only the shame on Lopunny's face was noticeable. She might've gotten a big impact hit against her but it was nowhere near the feeling she had now. Dawn while still tending to her Lopunny noticed Ash and his new Pokémon coming up to her.

''It's this bad huh?'' He felt terrible for putting her through this but he needed to know just how much Dawn's problem related with the Shalour gym leader. Kneeling down next to Dawn and her Pokémon he checked her over as well.

While Ash did that Dawn took out her pink Pokédex. She pointed it at the Water type to get more information on why he looked so comparable to her boyfriend.

 **''** **Greninja. The Ninja Pokémon. It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water.''** The mechanical voice of the Pokédex finished up. This still didn't answer her questions about it.

''Where's your mega stone? Why didn't you tell me you had one as well? Where do you keep it?'' Looking over for a spot on where he could be hiding his own keystone. It wasn't visible anywhere and she didn't see him touch something to Mega Evolve Greninja. Why didn't Ash tell her he had a Mega Pokémon as well when she explained her situation with Lopunny?

''I don't have one.'' He genuinely answered. She looked at him full of confusion. Dawn knew some Pokémon have abilities that set them apart from one another but this was something on a completely different level. His Infernape's Blaze was an example. This went beyond any ability a Pokémon should have.

''Then how are you able to do…that?'' She pointed to the Pokémon that looked similar to him. Piplup waddled over to it and studied his appearance. Just who was this mysterious Pokémon that looked so similar to Ash?

Dawn didn't know what to call it. How would you call something that makes it look like a Pokémon merged with his trainer?

''It's the result of our bond.'' As soon as he said it Greninja returned to its original form losing the head plate markings and giant shuriken. Dawn was actually speechless not knowing what to say.

That's the only way Ash could explain it to her. Where this mysterious form came from was still a mystery to them and the only thing they knew was how to activate it and what power it could give them. It served them well during their time in Kalos and Ash was going to train a bit more trying to make sure they unlock all the secrets of the form together.

Greninja studied over the two on the ground. He felt trouble pop up and forced his way out for the Pokéball to help out. But after changing into Ash-Greninja he felt something deep.

When the two of them were connected Ash could feel everything Greninja did and vice versa. He sensed an emotion in Ash that was familiar yet different. A feeling he could compare to when he accepted Ash as his trainer.

Did Ash also feel love for this blue haired girl the same way he did with him and his other Pokémon? Or was this a different type of love that Pokémon didn't understand. All Greninja could feel was how important the blue haired girl was to Ash and would assist her in completing her objectives.

 _''_ _Am I really a Top Coordinator if she won't listen to me?''_ Was this as far as she could go as a Coordinator? Dawn had worked to achieve her goal and after discovering Mega Evolution she thought there was just one more step to take.

Lisia was the first coordinator who showcased a Mega Pokémon in Contests. Ever since then Mega Evolution has become a much discussed topic in the Contest Circuit. Dawn thought she struck gold after receiving her own Mega stone but was this as far as she could go as a Coordinator?

It felt like she crossed the finish line of a marathon only to discover that was another one right behind it. Did she spend all her energy on that one race and didn't had anything left for the next one?

Seeing just how dejected Dawn looked Ash tried to cheer her up.

''The gym leader I told you about could do it I'm sure you can too. I'm sure you and her can do the same Dawn.'' He said trying to make her feel better. This was nowhere near the worst thing that happened to them and Ash was sure to fix Dawn's and Lopunny's problem in time for the next Wallace Cup.

''No need to worry right?'' Ash used her catchphrase against her. It was a thing he picked up in Sinnoh. It was at first Dawn's and her mother's way of saying that everything would be alright and eventually he picked up on it as well to comfort and ease Dawn's own worries.

''Right. No need to worry.'' Dawn gave out a small smile. She returned Lopunny to her Pokéball to get some rest. Dawn knew that the next few days were going to be filled with training, training and even more training. All to master Mega evolution and create a bond that connects both Dawn and Lopunny during Mega Evolution.

Ash took her hand and helped her up. Squeezing it a bit to reassure that everything was going to be okay.

''Let's go back home. Mom is probably cooking dinner right now. You ever tried her homemade burgers?'' Even though Ash travelled all around the world and tasted many different cuisines, dishes, desserts and everything in between you could put in your mouth, nothing could beat mom's cooking.

''They must be good if your drooling already.'' Dawn said. Both Ash and his Pikachu were already fantasizing about Delia's cooking and couldn't wait for a warm meal back home.

* * *

See you around (I hope)


	4. Chapter 4, Morning problems

''You still have to explain what happens when you and Greninja do that.'' On their way back to Ash's house, Dawn kept asking him over how he achieved synchronization with his Greninja. It was a miracle he could do something like that and she was interested in hearing more from him.

''I really don't know.'' Ash answered again. He went on explaining what he did know.

''It's a result of our bond. Professor Sycamore came across an old tablet and they called it Bond Phenomenon. It said when trainer and Pokémon completely understand each other they could do it. But why Greninja and myself are the only ones capable of doing it. No idea.'' Dawn remembered the professor Ash was talking about. Sycamore was the one who send the Mega stone over to Professor Rowan before it came into Dawn's possession.

 _''_ _So Ash and Greninja become like that because of their bond. Hmm. Is that also why they look so alike?''_ If Ash and his Pokémon could be that close why couldn't she and Lopunny? Ash already gave her an idea on how she and her Pokémon could get closer together.

The two arrived at Ash's house. His mom had returned from her grocery shopping and was smothered her son into a tight hug. Dawn enjoyed the scene. There was no need to be embarrassed for him cause after seeing your own mother not for so long emotions took over and common sense didn't apply.

''Welcome home Ash.'' How good it felt to have her boy back home. Ash had an undying spirit for seeing the world but she at hoped he would stay a bit longer than he did the times before.

''Hey mom. Missed you too.'' Pikachu jumped up Delia's shoulder and started to rub his cheek against her. To the mouse she also functioned as a surrogate mother knowing how close she was to his best friend.

''I've just finished up everything. Hope you enjoy your welcome home meal.'' The table was filled with all types of snacks, treats, drinks and Pokémon food for them to enjoy. It looked like she spared no expense creating the finest meals for them.

''Told you mom's cooking was the best.'' All of them enjoyed Delia's cooking. Dawn was thinking that Ash was exaggerating when he told his mother is a great cook, but praise was well placed.

''Wow. This is really good.'' Dawn took a handful of French fries with a salad dressing next to it. She only gave Delia what she liked having for dinner, but the woman had even exceeded Dawn's expectations.

After travelling alone for a long time she had to learn to cook for herself. Maybe she could get some pointers from his mother and become a better chef herself. And to make a surprise meal for Ash to impress him as she tried to hide her blush.

After a huge amount of dishes were done Ash, courtesy of Ash's appetite, he joined Dawn in his room. With Dawn sleeping on his bed he took a bed his mother already had laid out over the floor of his room. As much as Dawn wanted to share his bed together with him, they couldn't take the risk of Delia checking on them and figuring out what exactly they were to each other.

As much as they wanted to spend the night away they had an early morning. Ash wanted to leave as early as possible and see all his Pokémon back at the lab again. And to start Dawn's training with her new Lopunny.

Dawn was already underneath his bed sheets lightly snoring. Tiptoeing over to her he gave her a small peck on the forehead. Safe to say he wanted more but he didn't wanted to disturb her beauty sleep. Not like Dawn needed one anyway.

''Night Dawn.'' He saw Piplup and Pikachu at his beds foot end. Taking up the more comfier spot in the room. The mattress that he would be sleeping on wouldn't be as comfortable as the bed. If only he could turn into a small Pokémon right now.

''Night Pikachu. Night Piplup.'' Ash wished everyone goodnight. Looking forward to spending the entire day away training with Dawn he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ash should've known better. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but having experience of travelling with Dawn, he felt like a complete idiot right now. He didn't have this problem in Alola seeing how much they wanted to spend their days together so they woke up earlier than they normally did cause time back then was short.

And that they had their own rooms with separate bathrooms as well.

''Dawn! Come on. I know you need time to do your hair but other people have to clean themselves up too you know.'' He started knocking on the door leading to the house's bathroom.

When Dawn asked him and his mom if she could stay over he did have no problem with it. In fact he was thrilled that he actually could be spending time with his girlfriend again. He woke up this morning having looking forward to spending the day training away with the coordinator from Sinnoh in preparation for the Wallace Cup.

At least until he tried to open the bathroom door. It was in his groggy state that he realized something utterly terrifying. A spine tingling sensation went through as if his house was suddenly haunted by a small army of Ghost types.

''Quiet Ash! I'm doing my hair differently than usual so just a little longer.'' Growing annoyed at his impatience she hissed back at him. Didn't he realize perfection takes time?

Ash really did think she would've grown out of this habit by now. At the end of their Sinnoh journey Dawn wasn't as obsessed anymore with her hair as she was in the beginning when even one of them was out of place. And in Alola he had no clue if she actually still did it always on time for breakfast back then.

Piplup and Pikachu were amused at the scene before them made the two Pokémon talk about some of their adventures through Sinnoh and the short time Dawn was in Unova and Alola. The one bragging about his contest wins and the other on the battles he had against other Mega Pokémon like Lopunny in Kalos. The three outside the bathroom already had their breakfast and were waiting for Ash to wash himself up so that they could finally go to the lab to see all their friends again.

Piplup grew accustomed to his trainer spending long amounts of time in the morning doing her hair. Why she did it must've been a Dawn thing cause Dawn's and Ash's own mother did never anything as spending hours in a bathroom. At least not too the Penguin's Pokémon knowledge.

''Just a little longer Ash. I'm almost done.'' It was important that she styled her hair the way she wanted it too. It was for her training with Lopunny and the Wallace Cup after all. It would safe her so much time if she would do it now instead of doing it on the day of the competition.

 _''_ _Maybe when he sees it he would understand.''_ She went on doing her thing.

Ash's patience was running thin. When she told her about her Mega problems he expected her to get on the case right away.

''The time she's taking right now is enough for us to go back to bed.'' He whispered to the two Pokémon who functioned as his audience members. But it was still loud enough to hear it from the one behind the door.

''I HEARD THAT ASH! ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU'LL WANT TO LOOK AS PRESENTABLE AS ME!''

Dawn was annoyed that Ash was pestering her for taking so long. The two Pokémon started laughing. Ash ignored the two to get back arguing with his secret girlfriend.

''It's my bathroom!''

''You might live here but it's your moms house. She told me I can use it as if it's my own and that's exactly what I'm doing. First come first served. Maybe you should sleep in the bathroom next time instead, Mr. Sleepy Head.'' Teasing him she enjoyed the feeling of power she had right now. Ash normally wasn't one to take great care in his appearance and so this was payback for all the times he took control of bad rooms during their Sinnoh journey while she was having a hair emergency.

''If I'm Mr. Sleepy Head then yours Mrs. Bed Head.'' Referencing to all the times Dawn woke up with her hair in all sorts of crazy positions.

''SHUT IT ASH!''

Delia and Mr Mime were tending to the garden outside. The two children were arguing so loudly that they could hear them outside. The noises they were making were loud but Delia could tell there was still a bit of playfulness behind it.

Delia knew that Ash had an interest in a girl when he called her one day from Alola. Despite seeing his doubts and questions about a girl, Ash never specified which girl it was exactly. She never got to hear the end about how it went after their call. Not much to go by, she started to have a hunch on who exactly this girl could be he was crushing on back then. Her mother's intuition gave her a pretty good feeling about it.

 _''_ _Maybe tonight during dinner I'll ask him about it. I just hope he doesn't forget the time when he's training with Dawn.''_

After waiting even longer the door finally opened up. Ash was done waiting. It was Dawn's idea to train on Professor Oak's ranch today and it seemed to him that she purposefully held the bathroom hostage. He grabbed the door and opened it a bit forceful finally willing to get his day really started.

''Finally. It's almost lunch… YOU CHANGED YOUR HAIR! '' Ash belled out.

Dawn wore the clothes she had on yesterday but her hair was now done in two very long pigtails with a lot of hair bands in them, replacing the long flowing wave she normally had hanging down her back. Dawn was somewhat pleased with his response.

''At least you notice.'' Ash could be so impatient on some matters. But then again the same could be said for her as well. Now Ash would at least understand what's been taking her so long.

''Now get washed up. I want to meet all your Pokémon. Don't take too long.'' Dawn kissed Ash's cheek and skipped down the hallway going downstairs to get her breakfast. Just before Dawn was down the stairs Ash yelled at her one final time.

''You're the one who took so long and your telling me to hurry now?!''

Ash and Dawn stepped outside of the house and saw Delia taking care of her garden. She was currently watering some daisy's and looked up at the two.

''Done arguing?'' The two trainers finally grew quiet in the house after a while. They might've finally settled their argument in their own unique way but that wasn't for her to know.

''Oh my Dawn. That's a nice hairstyle you've got now.'' Noticing that the Coordinator was now looking completely different than yesterday she now understood why the girl had taken in so much effort.

''Thank you Ms's Ketchum.'' Dawn accepted the compliment. At least someone had the decency to say something nice about her new hair. Ash hadn't given a reply yet.

''Again. Call me Delia dear. Have fun you two. Be back in time for dinner.''

''We will.'' They responded back in stereo. Being happy they survived another morning without Ash's mom knowing about what exactly they are.

It's not like they were embarrassed to show they are a couple. They did it in Alola all the time. But the might be reactions of some of their friends scared them. They might get started being treated differently than before and they didn't want that. Dawn's current first name basis with Delia suited them just fine.

Pallet Town truly was reminding Dawn of her own hometown. Small houses where people were tending to their gardens without a care in the world. She liked it here already. And not just because someone who was currently staring at her was living here.

''You keep looking at me. Something on my face?'' She immediately pulled out a mirror from her backpack. All this time done doing her hair making absolutely sure everything was perfect. It was impossible to have missed a spot.

''I've never seen you do your hair any different unless it's for a contest or modeling job. Why change it all of a sudden?''

''Seeing how you and Greninja looked so in synch yesterday, perhaps me looking like Lopunny would help us grow closer together. Just by looking at him in that form, I can tell it's your Pokémon. I want the same for me and her.'' Dawn explained. It wasn't exactly what Ash meant with helping her get closer to Lopunny but if Dawn thinks this will work, then who would he be to judge?

''You like it?'' Flicking one of her new ponytails with her hand hoping to get a reaction out of him.

''You're asking me about your hair?'' Dawn puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms in annoyance

''You **should** answer. After all you're my boyfriend.'' Dawn knew that Ash wasn't one to take looks as the utmost important thing. Still it would be nice to gain his approval after all the time and effort she put into it.

''I'm sorry. I just was surprised and I didn't want mom to know exactly how I was thinking about it .I love it.'' Ash said. Dawn finally satisfied with having heard an answer from him, they continued their walk through Pallet Town before Ash asked her something.

''Are you going to try to do your hair like that with your other Pokémon too?'' Ash continued. It wouldn't be fair if only Lopunny was the one that she would change her hair for. Dawn already started thinking about how she would look like with her other Pokémon as inspiration.

''Maybe. Anyone you want to see in particular? Pachirisu's bushy tail as a ponytail? Or Quilava's flames? But then I'd have to dye my hair and that's not something I'm going to do.'' She rambled on. Dawn was willing to make sacrifices in the name of fashion but dyign her hair is the last thing she would ever do.

''Or Mamoswine. You'll be the lady with the beard.'' Dawn stopped walking and stomped her foot on the ground in annoyance. Noticing the opportunity, Ash started running away from Dawn leaving her fuming.

''Race you to the lab!'' He said when he already got some distance on the Coordinator.

Pikachu and Piplup were laughing at Ash's joke while Dawn was annoyed she walked into that one so easily. The Pokémon's laughter disappeared the moment when they saw Dawn glaring at them. Focusing her attention now on the one who made the remark Dawn sped after him.

''GET BACK HERE ASH! AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE I JUST CAME OUT OF BED ALL THE TIME!''

Why the Pride of Pallet was running through the streets laughing with a blue haired girl yelling at him, people of the town didn't know or tried to understand. But it was a pleasant sight for them seeing how happy the boy looked while running to the lab on top of the hill.

* * *

Bit of banter. But all is fair in love and war.

See you around (I hope)


	5. Chapter 5, Meet the Pokémon

Running up the hill towards the lab with the windmill, Ash looked behind him. No sign of Dawn yet. He kept speeding up the staircase motivated in seeing all his Pokémon again. To Ash they were more than just friends. They were family. They went through their own adventures and troubles and grown stronger together. He loved his journeys and one of the main reason all of them were fantastic were because of all his Pokémon he had with him.

''Yeah first place.'' Ash celebrated even though he got an unfair head start on the Coordinator. Seeing her coming up the staircase, he waited for her reaction and was expecting to receive a slight punch on his arm for his remark about the lady with the beard.

Finally reaching the top of the hill Dawn was still fuming. Even though she reached the top she was running to him at full speed. Jumping at him she put his arms around his neck. Not to hug Ash, but to put him in a headlock.

''Lady with the beard! Let's see if I'm as masculine as you say I am!'' She tightened her grip. Ash was trying to break loose but Dawn had a pretty firm hold on him. He didn't mind a tight hug with her but this was too much.

''You've got some nerve Ash!'' Holding her grip on the boy it only increased in pressure. Ash was starting to turn blue a bit from the lack of air he was getting. Who knew Dawn was this strong?

The door of the lab opened up. When the one who opened the door looked to see who it was, the last thing he expected was to see a boy and a girl being in a makeshift wrestling match.

''Ash? Why is there a girl choking you?'' Wearing a green shirt and red bandana, it was Ash's male travelling companion from the Orange Islands and now aide to Professor Oak.

''Hey…Tracey. Long time…no see.'' Ash said struggling. Pikachu went up to the Pokémon watcher and jumped in his arms nuzzling his cheeks against him. It was always great to see an old friend again. He petted the small mouse and went on asking.

''So who's your female friend?'' Letting go of Ash, Dawn straightened out her skirt and checked her new ponytails. The Pallet trainer was gasping for air. Maybe that would teach him not to mess with her like that again. He might be her boyfriend but there were still limits on what he could say to her.

''I'm Dawn. I'm from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region. Nice to meet you.'' She introduced herself with a wide smile as of nothing happened. Trying to make a proper impression after she had her squabble with Ash on the front porch.

''And this is my partner Piplup.'' The penguin raised a flipper and smacked his chest proudly. First impressions do count after all.

''Nice to meet you. Will you both come inside?''

''So where's Professor Oak?'' Ash asked the assistant. He was really hoping to see him and ask him if he knew something more about Mega Lopunny or his Greninja. Being the authority on Pokémon knowledge the professor had to know something they didn't.

''He was hoping to see you a few days ago. But when you went to take a detour in Kalos he had to leave for a convention in Goldenrod City.''

 _''_ _Ah. I was really hoping to see the poetry guy.''_ Dawn had a soft spot for poems. There was just something about them that made her heart flutter. As an fellow artist she could appreciate the wordings used in a creative way just like she did with her appeals.

Ash wasn't really into them but she hoped that one day he would get the hint and would try for her. Keyword being try. Being drawn out of her thoughts she saw Ash's friend drawing something of his own.

Hunching over Piplup, Tracey started scribbling away on a piece of paper. Dawn interested went behind the one drawing and saw a perfect sketch from her Pokémon. Not a lot of time had passed and already he was a long way in his sketching.

''That's so cool. It looks exactly like him.'' She praised him. Dawn had a talent for drawing but those mostly included dress designs for her Pokémon or Contests.

''I'm a Pokémon watcher. I draw up any type of Pokémon and I see. I've never drawn a Piplup before.'' After hearing he was the first, Piplup puffed his chest out more to look more impressive and tough for the artist. Dawn giggled at her Pokémon's actions.

 _''_ _That's Piplup for you. Always looking to make an impression.''_

Closing his art book Tracey knew exactly why Ash was here for.

''So I'm guessing you're here to see all your Pokémon again?''

''You bet!''

* * *

''Bulbasaur!'' A small green with a bulb on his back came running up to the group. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and started to make talk the Grass type. Ash looked over the scene and a sense familiarity came over him. Bulbasaur was always the one who greeted him back first after his journey.

''Bulbasaur. This is Dawn.'' Introducing him to his secret girlfriend. Keeping his distance to the girl Bulbasaur eyed her. He had a real trouble trusting humans he didn't know seeing he was once neglected. Ash helped him open his heart again to them but, he was still careful with people he didn't know.

''Nice to meet you Bulbasaur. And this is my partner Piplup.'' Dawn took on a friendly tone. He wanted him to get comfortable with her and introduce himself at their own pace. Bulbasaur did extend a vine to offer handshake to Piplup's flipper. Since they were Ash and Pikachu's friends it couldn't be that bad of people.

''Bulbasaur. Can you call everyone back here?'' Ash asked him. The bulb on his back started to shine before a beam of light went straight up and then exploded like fireworks. Firing a Solarbeam it called on every Pokémon on the ranch.

It wasn't long before the ground started to shake. Dawn looking around her saw a huge cloud of smoke coming their way.

''What is that?'' A huge herd of Tauros came running at them at full speed. Too late to escape to anywhere she was expected to get trampled by them. Closing her eyes for the inevitable she felt all of them running past her. Opening her eyes to see how she looked there was not a scratch on her, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Tracey and Piplup. One was missing.

''Ash!'' Dawn saw him getting carried off on one of the Tauros. He looked like to be riding one by holding on to the mane in the bulls neck while laughing.

''Does this happen all the time when he gets home?'' Dawn asked Tracey.

''Wouldn't you be happy to see someone you haven't seen in so long?'' Dawn's sudden attack of affection came in mind. Greeting Ash with a kiss on the lips instead of words yesterday she had to agree.

After the Tauros calmed down a bit it was time to introduce each other again. All of them excited to see their trainer, Ash's Pokémon showed him affection by creating the world's largest dog pile. A few of them didn't participate in the greeting. Like a former Pokémon of Dawn's.

''Hi. How you doing Buizel?'' Dawn smiled. Not being her Pokémon anymore, it still was great to see how well he'd been doing for himself.

Despite being a tough guy by nature Buizel held a soft spot in his heart for Dawn. She was the one who caught him after he started challenging trainers while he was still a wild Pokémon. They could get along but their ambitions clashed. Buizel was focused on getting stronger while Dawn training was more focused on making him look good. Eventually being traded with one of Ash's Pokémon who thought the other way around they came to a good compromise.

Not being one to show affection Buizel held out one of his paws in a fist. Dawn understanding what he wanted clenched her own hand making one herself. The two gave a small fist bump. She knew it was his way of showing love, since he wasn't all that eager on physical contact except when battling.

Dawn recognized most of the Pokémon here. She'd seen them in action in Sinnoh, Unova and Alola. All of them interacted friendly with her and her Pokémon. No need to worry about any infighting. For the most part.

Oshawott and Piplup already started challenging each other. There was an obvious tension between the two in Unova and it seemed time didn't seem to do much. Their respective trainers wanted to settle this dispute right now. But before they could act Bulbasaur stepped in.

The Seed Pokémon immediately played as a peace keeper. He'd been keeping bigger Pokémon apart and started to scold them or their behavior in front of their trainers and the others. There was nothing wrong with a bit of rivalry but they needed to learn to tone it down. It didn't take long before they shook hands.

''Bulbasaur really knows how to settle arguments.'' Dawn amazed at how the Seed Pokémon resolved the conflict between the two of them. In Unova it seemed they were always bickering and yet Bulbasaur made them seem like they made up whatever what was bugging them.

''That's why he's here for.'' Ash commentated. Since Bulbasaur ever came to the lab, he'd been pretty much the manager here. If there was any dispute, Bulbasaur would solve it.

''You two are going to see each other a lot more from now on so I expect you to be at you best behavior. No fighting while at the lab. Got it?'' Ash lectured the two Water types. The small otter not understanding exactly what this meant, while the penguin seemed smug that he did know about what she was talking about. Dawn noticed both Pokémon's reactions and knew there was another problem they had to discuss.

''Right let's get to work.'' Ash had been waiting all day for this. Training the day away with all his Pokémon and Dawn would be the perfect way to celebrate his homecoming. She poked him in the arm drawing his attention. Asking him to come with her he followed her just leaving the Pokémon's hearing range. Asking what's wrong Dawn said…

''I know your eager to start working on my problem with Lopunny but we need to address another issue first.''

Dawn pointed over to all the Pokémon interacting. The ones who were with Ash in Alola knew about their relationship but all of his other Pokémon didn't hear about them dating yet. It was easy to keep it a secret from most of their friends since they are around them for only short periods of time. His Pokémon would be continuously with them. As long as they didn't know, Ash and Dawn couldn't enjoy themselves as a couple even sitting in an empty forest by the campfire away from prying eyes.

''Any idea how we're going to tell them all?'' Ash saw her point. His Sinnoh, Unova and Alola teams already knew Dawn from before. They could get along on a friendly basis but how would they respond if their trainer was dating her?

''Let's talk about this tonight after dinner. I want to tell them but not with Tracey around.'' Dawn said. Meanwhile the watcher was eagerly scribbling away at all the different Pokémon Ash and Dawn brought with them. He hasn't seen many of them before and it would be a great opportunity to fill up his sketchbook with all kinds of Pokémon.

''We'll tell them tomorrow when he isn't around. Let's enjoy ourselves today. Have a bit of fun and tomorrow we'll start training. It's getting late after all.'' Well in the midday ours, Dawn felt like she couldn't make much progress today. There wasn't enough time left to work on her appeals and only a few small exercises could be done with the time they had left.

 _''_ _I wonder why.''_ Her boyfriend thought sarcastically.

* * *

Bit of a short one I know.

Finally the Lopunnite is downloadable. I've been waiting for months for that thing. This story also came out of my frustration of not having all mega stones in game from the start in Sun and Moon.

Thanks Obama.

See you around (I hope)


	6. Chapter 6, Mother's intuition

Delia already had dinner prepared and so the two young trainers were once again enjoying their meals. Not saying much the two knew they were going to discuss how to tell Ash's Pokémon about their relationship after he'd done the dishes and went back up in his room. They didn't let anything strange on yet Ash's mom grew quite curious about something.

It was time to find out a bit more about this girl he was crushing on in Alola and just how far exactly they actually went. She didn't want Ash to have any bad experiences with love. It was a sudden shock for her hearing back then he liked someone and if it failed there was no way she would let her son leave with a sour taste in his mouth with such a bad experience under his belt.

''So Ash. How did it end up with this girl you once called me about?''

The poor boy nearly spit out his drink. Out of all the times to bring this up it had to be during dinner when Dawn was present. Not that he was ashamed to call Dawn his girlfriend, far from it. But talking with your mother about a topic like this when a friend is visiting their house is quite out of left field and embarrassing.

Even if said friend is the one you love.

Dawn as well had a coughing fit. Did his mother had any suspicions about their relationship? Even when they tried so hard to keep it a secret from her and everyone else? They were going to decide on a way to tell Ash's Pokémon but his mother was not included. Delia meanwhile waited for an answer. Did her son have so little faith in her in approving his crush?

''Well? Did it go wrong? Or did something blossom between the two of you?''

Something blossomed alright. It's just that Ash didn't wanted to tell his mom in fear of getting treated differently than before. Or get embarrassed while Dawn was staying over. Although it was only a matter of time before she would tell him to change his underwear in another person's presence like she always did.

''MOM! NOT DURING DINNER!'' There was a time and place for everything. Couldn't she at least have waited until they were doing the dishes? From the way her son reacted it did work out after all. But it still left the identity of her in the air. Delia wanted to hear a name.

''I'm sure Dawn here wants to know who she is as well.'' Ash looked with pleading eyes at his secret girlfriend to help him out of trouble. He was cornered right now and he was hoping she would have a way out for him.

''No. It's fine Mrs. Ketchum. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable telling something he doesn't want to tell me. He doesn't have to tell me anything. Let's just stay quiet and eat.'' When Delia heard them arguing his morning over the bathroom there was something else behind it. Even when Misty and May stayed over they never slept in the same room. Boys and girls were always separated when they stayed over but Dawn didn't have a single objection sharing a room with a boy.

''Like I said dear, call me Delia.'' She repeated before she went back to her son.

''Can you at least tell me something about her then? I want to get an idea who on who exactly she is.'' Delia looked over to her house guest. She had a hunch about who exactly her son's crush seeing how close he was too Dawn. Deciding to act on her hunch she blurted out to Dawn.

''Are you the crush my son was talking about?'' What kind of mom was this asking questions like that? Wasn't the woman of the house supposed to treat their guests like they were at home?

''What…What do you mean? What makes you think that?'' The Coordinator denied any acquisition. It was obvious from how she was reacting Dawn did have a little crush on her Ash.

''Mother's intuition. And a blush on your face that's redder than Pikachu's cheek pouches.'' The gig was up. From her sons and Dawn's obvious failings at denying it was clear as day. No longer any point I hiding it anymore she confessed it.

''I…I do. I…love Ash.'' The girl confessed. Dawn told her everything. The circumstances on how they reunited in Alola and how they fell in love with each other by the miracle of fortune cookies. Dawn was the girl Ash was crushing on and it made her ecstatic that her son fell in love with such a pretty, sweet and caring girl.

''I'm so happy it's you. No wonder my boy fell for you.'' She took Dawn in a tight embrace. She was stunned at the lady's showing of affection not knowing how to respond.

''You approve of me?'' She wondered. Even if they had being hiding their relationship from her?

''I do. I've seen the way you and Ash interact. Your small spats in the house were quickly resolved after a good talk. It's a big step for couples to take. Romance isn't all Butterfree in your stomach or Pidgey and Beedrill. They are obstacles you'll have to overcome together and arguing is one of them. How long do you stay mad at him?''

''Never for too long. We did argue a lot in the beginning of our journey but we always talked about afterwards as soon as it happened and made up.''

''Arguing is as much a part of building up a closer relationship like kissing. You might argue, but you want to make it up after your finished. It's a sign that you're willing to discuss matters and help the other understand your situation. You might not have been around him for too long after the start of your relationship, but I can see it's one that can grow strong. Things can go wrong, but never let them change the way you think about the one you love.''

''Thank you. Delia.'' Dawn let out huge sigh of relief. At least Ash's mom seemed to like her a lot so that was one worry less. Ash didn't like the look on his mother's face.

 _''_ _Why is she smirking like that?''_

''Now Ash? Care to introduce her to me again?'' Delia eyed her son. It was nice and all that Dawn told her that she loved Ash, but Delia wanted to hear confirmation from her son himself. It wouldn't be any good if it just was one sided and he let her on. She raised him better than that.

''This…is Dawn. My…girlfriend. She was the girl I was talking about and I love her.''

''Then there's no need to worry.'' At least one person approved of them. Now it was only an issue of telling the rest of Ash's Pokémon that they were dating and they would have a bit of free reign while being in Pallet Town.

''Now have you told your mother yet Dawn?'' Or so they thought.

''Uhm…No?''

* * *

Delia managed to convince the two of them to call Dawn's mother. Such a pretty big news item should be known to family members no matter how much they wanted to keep it a secret. Keeping secrets was one thing, lying about having a boyfriend was another.

''Hi mom.''

''You're calling pretty late. Have you found Ash yet?'' Johanna asked her. She was expecting her to in Pallet Town by now. But if the boy who was going to help her with her training was home was another matter. Dawn nodded her head in confirmation. Dawn suddenly grew anxious. Even though she was not scared to call Ash her

''Mom. I…I have kept something…secret from you.''

''Oh?'' Normally her daughter used to be open about everything that would trouble her as a Coordinator or trainer. Seeing Dawn grow quiet Johanna reassured her that no matter what it was they could talk about it.

''You see… I have a boyfriend.'' Johanna knew a thing like this could happen. With Dawn's success in the contest circuit it was almost an certainty that guys would be pinning for her as if she were some sort of trophy.

''Who exactly is he?'' Her normal gentle tone changed to serious. Her daughter was one not so easily impressed by other boys but Johanna did grow worried that she might've picked a bad boy who decided to treat her nicely as some sort of test for his friends. The fact that her hairstyle was different from what she was used too only strengthened that feeling.

''It's…Ash.''

Johanna let out a huge sigh of relief knowing it was Ash she was seeing now. She knew Ash before Dawn started her meteoric rise to fame after winning the Grand Festival and knew know there was no need to worry anymore about her mystery boyfriend.

''That explains why you were so excited to see him again. I should've known there was a bit more behind it then that.'' Her daughters reaction wasn't exactly normal at the time. Sure she hasn't seen Zoey, Kenny or any other of her Sinnoh rivals and friends for a while, none of them would get such a reaction out of her. It all started to make sense for the former Top Coordinator.

''Can you call him for me?'' Ash just outside the screen's vision walked up slowly. Pretending as if nothing was different he greeted her like he usually would.

''Hello Johanna. How are you doing?'' Having met Dawn's mother before a few times Ash knew he could call her by her first name. That relieved some of the tension that could exist between them and it helped that they knew each other pretty well already.

''How's my daughters training going? Is she all set up?'' Johanna avoided the thing Dawn just told her. Wanting to know her progress with her Lopunny first seeing as that was the thing Dawn came to find him for.

''We'll start training tomorrow. I'm sure that we have enough time to find out what's wrong with Lopunny. I promise you Dawn will be ready for the next contest.''

''That's nice to know. So how about that other thing my daughter discussed with you.'' She smiled over the video phone. Looks Ash didn't chance much after the last time she'd seen him. Well except for one little thing.

''How long have the two of you actually been together as a couple? And with that I mean the time spend together as boyfriend and girlfriend. And not separated in different regions.''

''Four days at the max.''

''It feels great to be in love but never forget that some things you're used to aren't as simple as they were before. Once the first rush dies down, you start to realize it. You both need to work to make sure everything is okay. You might argue on simple things you can't agree on, but it's up to you find a solution which the two of you are both happy with.''

Ash remembered the argument they had. He didn't mind Dawn using the bathroom but it why it took so long for her to finish he'd never know. Even with her new hairstyle.

''Mom told us the same thing. Just like our bathroom fight this morning.'' Johanna sighed. Seems like something like that already happened between them.

''See what I mean? You're growing up and things are only going to get harder from here. There might be times that this relationship interferes with your professions and your own opinions, so you'll have to make sure you juggle your responsibilities and set your priorities straight. You now have to compromise on things you didn't do before. Start with the bathroom for example.''

''We will.''

''And one more thing.''

''It's admirable that you don't want other people to treat you differently because your dating. But sooner or later the truth will come out. It's best to tell people so you can enjoy the time you have together. Don't be ashamed to share your feelings and letting people know what you are. Don't bottle it up.'' After they said their goodnights and goodbye's the couple went back up to Ash's room.

''Feeling better?'' Ash asked her.

''That's one burden of my back.'' Dawn answered back.

''Now how are we going to tell the others at the lab?'' Ash wondered.

''Have you forgotten mom's advice? They are going to be perfect for testing mom's theory. I want to see how they react when we're open about it. And that includes Tracey as well.''

''You sure?''

''No need to worry.'' She finished with her catchphrase. Seeing the smile on her face Ash decided to agree and test it out. Tomorrow they would get up early and see the Pokémon at the lab to tell them about Dawn.

''Just let me get my mattress.''

Ash wanted to prevent the disaster that happened this morning with Dawn taking all the time in the world in the bathroom. Before Ash could go upstairs and get his bed and bag to the bathroom Dawn held his arm in a firm grip.

''No you don't. You're coming in bed with me.''

''What!''

''Now that your mom knows I'm sure she won't mind us sleeping in one bed. It's yours after all.'' Now that Dawn had free reign since Delia knew they were dating, she was going to exploit every single opportunity she could get with him. Just like her mother said. A brand new experience for them as a couple that Dawn wanted to experience.

''But don't you want the bed for yourself?'' Ash never slept with a girl in a bed before. _''What should I do? Am I allowed to touch her while she's sleeping? Is the bed big enough for the two of us?''_ She saw how much he was shaking.

''Don't be nervous Ash. I'm wearing my pajama. You've seen me in swimsuits before which covered up less of my body. It's just us two hugging each other in our sleep. We've done more physical things than that.'' All the kissing and hugging they did before could've been considered more intimate than just him holding her while she was sleeping. Dawn didn't see the problem.

After they changed into their sleepwear they both crawled underneath the blanket in Ash's room. Not knowing what to do Ash tried to find some distance in the bed that was only for one. person But Dawn wasn't satisfied with that. She snuggled extremely close to him. Ash not being used to it, tried to find a comfortable position for himself. Dawn laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was beating rapidly to her delight. If it was because she was o close to him or his anxiety she couldn't tell. The sound of his heart functioning as a lullaby Dawn fell asleep.

 _''_ _Who knew she could be this clingy?''_ Hearing Dawn snoring lightly he didn't move because she looked way to comfortable. Having her laying on him like that is something he could get used too. After some time he surrendered to the sensation and fell into a deep sleep with him still holding Dawn like a stuffed toy.

* * *

Well. So much for that little secret.

See you around (I hope)


	7. Chapter 7, Training starts

_''_ _Maybe a little longer.''_

Even though they had training planned Dawn was in no hurry to leave the bed just yet. With Ash still holding her like last night and with her head on his chest she could almost fall back to sleep again. The sun started to shine through the drapes so it was time for her to get up and start her daily activities.

 _''_ _Wait.''_ Feeling her head she checked over her new hairstyle. As she feared it was all out of shape feeling her strands out of place all over. She didn't want Ash to see her like this even though he wouldn't care one bit. And considering she had a new hairstyle, who knows how long it would take for her to get it back into shape.

For some reason Dawn always woke up with her hair in such a way that it looked like she was zapped. It was a silly quirk of the girl that no one would be able to explain. And one that she could do without in front of her boyfriend.

Turning her head, she saw a brush on a nightstand on her side of the bed. Wiggling in Ash's arms trying to shift her position and get a bit closer to the nightstand so that she could grab the brush. Try as she might, it was painstakingly just out of reach for her.

 _''_ _Just…a…little…further.''_ Trying to extend her fingertips even more in hope of eventually grabbing it before Ash opened his eyes.

Feeling something stirring in his arms said boy started to wake up. He felt a person smaller than him in his arms. In his groggy state Ash realized it was Dawn laying next to him like last night. He had no intention to let go. He was just too comfortable at the moment.

Feeling the Coordinator continuing her struggle he conceded and released his grip a bit allowing her a bit more movement. Dawn was able to reposition herself and managed to grab the hairbrush. Not being able to sit up because Ash seemed to refuse to let go she tried combing her hair while laying down. Not with any mirror to go by or familiar brushing techniques for the new pigtails, it was quite a task for her to put it back into form. She went on with this task until she heard the boy next to her speak up.

''Morning. Did you sleep well?'' Dawn wasn't finished yet and had no idea just how much work she still had to do. In a panic she grabbed her pillow and used it to cover one side of her head. Ash saw her a few times before with her hair all wild. But that was with her old style. Who knows what she looked like now.

Opening his eyes Ash looked at the back of Dawn's head. He saw that one tail was perfectly smooth like before but her right side where she was sleeping on was covered up by the pillow she used. He gave a small smile knowing what's been going on and wanted to play around with her. But reminding their mothers talk about compromises in a relationship he stopped himself.

''You need the bathroom first?'' He loosened his grip on her so that Dawn finally could move freely. The girl immediately sped off to fix her hair as quickly as possible. Smiling at her, he got up himself and went to get breakfast. They have a big day ahead of them after all.

* * *

After Ash and Dawn had their breakfast they went back to the lab to see everyone again. And to tell the big news of them dating. Tracey once again greeted them inside and to the field back outside to see all of Ash's Pokémon again. The Tauros that all roamed outside the lab were already heading towards the group.

 _''_ _Here come the Tauros again.''_ Tracey would think that after seeing Ash the day before the Pokémon would've clamed down somewhat. But their excitement of seeing him again was enough for them to still come running towards the group. After the noise of the stampede died down he was still standing in one piece just like yesterday.

''Some things never change huh?'' Tracey turned around and aimed his comment towards Dawn expecting the Coordinator to still be standing there like she was yesterday. Instead of a pretty girl a young man with a Pikachu on his shoulder stood next to him. The artist's face grew pale.

''But if you're here then where's…'' Ash realized what he was getting at screamed in panic.

''DAWN!'' Hearing the screaming girl in the distance not being used to such a wild ride. Clutching onto the mane of the Tauros she held on for dear life in order to not fall off. Ash without thinking ran after her in hopes of catching up.

A grey flash flew over him trying to catch up to the running bulls. Dawn felt something grabbing her with sharp nails and lifted her off the Tauros. Hovering in midair she turned her head and looked at the thing that was holding her.

''Thank you Staraptor.'' Thanking the Flying type she knew all too well from saving her from the situation she was in. Ash eventually caught up to her out of breath. Thanking Staraptor for saving her he felt the ground shake again. Seeing all his other Pokémon running towards him Ash stepped in front of Dawn trying to intercept them. Some of them clashed with the trainer while some others went by him and started to affectionately hug the Coordinator the same way they did with him.

''What's going on?'' Ash wondered. That's what Pikachu wanted to know as well. All of his Pokémon were extremely friendly with Dawn all of a sudden. It looked like all of them wanted something from her and were behaving strange after just playing and getting to know the girl yesterday. Going over to some of them he started asking questions to the others. After hearing an answer he went to Ash.

Pikachu started pointing towards his Alola Pokémon and started making kissy faces. Despite not talking the language of Pokémon, Ash understood what his buddy for years meant with it having a pretty good grasp on his body language.

''THEY WHAT!'' Dawn as well was eager to find out what they did. Ash explained that his Alola party already told everyone about their status as a couple and told exactly what happened between them. Tracey listening as well butted in surprised to hear it.

''Wait? You two are dating?'' The couple started to sweat over it. Being put on the spot they told exactly what they were.

After telling the assistant what happened and why they kept it from him he congratulated them on their relationship. He didn't knew the girl that well but if she had managed to capture the future Pokémon Master's heart she couldn't be that bad. Ash and Dawn were happy that people and Pokémon in their environment were approving of them dating each other. Now with that type of stress out of the way, they could finally start working on Dawn and Lopunny's Mega Problem.

''So Mega Lopunny. What can you tell me what happens. Besides the attitude.'' What exactly did Ash know about Mega Lopunny? Besides what it looked like and that she could kick pretty hard not that much. He wanted to see just how much he could help her before asking other people for help.

''She gains the Fighting type when she evolves. And the Ability Scrappy. So she can hit Ghost types with Normal and Fighting type moves. That's what Professor Rowan told me.''

''Well. Any idea how Lisia uses Mega Evolution in her Contests?'' Since Lisia was the Coordinator Dawn talked about he hoped she knew a bit more about her so that they can use the Contest Idol as a reference point to create an appeal for Mega Lopunny after Dawn and her mastered it. He wanted Dawn to practice her routine first. Get used to it on an ordinary level before going all Mega again. Get Lopuuny to know something that might feel familiar when she Mega Evolves, something to hold on too and that prevents losing control again.

''When Lisia's Altaria Mega evolves it gains the Fairy type. I heard she shows off the typing it gained instead of the Flying type which she lost with evolving. So I need to show off her gained typing, to make the audience see it's completely new Pokémon.''

Fighting types weren't exactly known for their elegance which Dawn always tried to create in her appeals. Fighting types were known for incredibly direct and to the point and it would affect the actual performance she herself wanted to show. The Pokémon had to be the centre of attention but still it had to look pretty. Just breaking bricks wasn't going to cut it.

 _''_ _Showing off her Fighting type huh?''_ Ash knew exactly which of his Pokémon could help her with this current dilemma.

''Hey Hawlucha!'' Ash called over to his own Fighting type and it showed up just as he predicted.

Hawlucha is a small, bipedal bird-like Pokémon. It has red, cape-like wings that are connected to its tail with green undersides and small clawed hands. It has red chest feathers, a white abdominal area and legs with small yellow feet. It has a green, mask-like face with an orange stripe down the middle, as well as orange rings around its eyes. Hawlucha has a small, red beak, and a white patch underneath it. It also has three orange tassle-like appendages jutting out of the back of its head. Its eyes have black sclera and large yellow irises.

''Can you help us with our training Hawlucha?'' Ash asked his Pokémon already knowing the answer. The Wrestler Pokémon started posing and flexing its muscles in front of the coordinator, taking positions a bodybuilder would deem worthy.

''Dawn wants to see just how flashy Fighting type moves can be. And who else is better than you? Do you want to show her how great your moves are?'' Again the Wrestler Pokémon started taking more poses. Seemed like he was a real macho. Dawn giggled at seeing a bit of Ash in him. Sometimes in his eagerness to look impressive, Ash was willing to show off as well from time to time.

Even if he would look a bit silly at times like his Pokémon did now.

Ash looked over for a place to show off his Hawlucha to Dawn. Seeing some rocks a bit further away on the field they would make for the perfect tool for his demo. Whispering into the Pokémon's ear in what he had in store for her Hawlucha understood it and went on as Ash told him too.

''Flying Press.'' Hawlucha jumped pretty high gaining altitude. When he reached the apex of his jump he started falling down towards the rock Ash wanted him to smash. Spinning in midair and using his wings to adjust the angle of descent. Opening up his wings it made contact with his full weight shattering the rock. Pieces of debris now hung in midair and Ash was ready to follow up on it.

''Spin and use X-Scissor on those rocks.'' The Wrestler Pokémon jumped straight up. Crossing the claws on his wings into a x-shape the claws started to glow green. Cutting up the pieces into small particles of dust the green hue from the X-Scissor now shined in between the rocks and Hawlucha. Landing on the ground he opened his wings like a peacock would show his feathers proudly while a rain of a greenish brown sparkles and stars descending on the Fighting type making for a spectacle to behold.

''And that's it I guess.'' They finished up their demonstration. Dawn and her Pokémon clapped at the showing. At least when they master it they had a clue which direction to go.

''So cool.'' She couldn't wait to draw all sort of combinations with her own Pokémon which incorporated Mega Lopunny. Walking over to the Wrestler Pokémon to thank him Dawn bend her knees and was now making direct eye contact with him.

''Thank you Hawlucha.''

Dawn pecked the Wrestler Pokémon on his forehead. Usually being such a cool and collected Pokémon, he wasn't used to such a showing of affection from someone. Ash's congratulatory hug after a tough battle was as far he normally allowed it to go. A small red blush came across the tough Pokémon's exterior before he flew away before anyone else could make fun of him. This left Ash a bit disgruntled.

''What about my kiss?'' Happily knowing that he wanted a kiss from her. Ash hasn't really demanded one yet as of late, so this was a nice turn of events.

''Hawlucha was the one who showed me how to use Fighting type moves in my appeals. He was the one who did all the hard work.'' Dawn started to joke around. She still needed to get back at his for his lady with the beard remark from yesterday.

''But I'm his trainer. No fair.'' Ash pouted having his arms crossed over each other looking away. Dawn resisted the urge to giggle at his immature behavior, but found it amusing that he would feel threatened by one of his own Pokémon for her affections.

''Jealous?'' A grin made itself across Dawn's face. Ash denied her acquisition with a simple no, not willing to let much on.

''Really?'' Dawn started to poke a bit more trying to get a response out of him. He deserved that much after his remark about her and Mamoswine earlier. Standing on her tippy toes she whispered.

''No need to worry. You'll get your kiss later.'' She went back to her Pokémon in order to start her training to present more of the Fighting type leaving Ash all flustered. All of the Pokémon with him were laughing after he was put on the spot not being used to him being so overwhelmed by just one little thing the girl said.

* * *

Am I the only one who thinks Hawlucha would make for a great Contest Pokémon?

I'm really doubting if I should give Ash a Mega. Remember the whole trial thing Korrina had to go through to get her Lucarionite? Crossing dangerous paths? Fighting a Blaziken? These stones should be extremely difficult to come by but after seeing the episodes previews for Sun and Moon we're apparently handing out Mega Stones like M&M's right now.

So don't come complaining if I give any character a Mega from now on since I do have a few planned for some characters later on.

The next chapter is going to come out a few days **_after_** those two episodes aired. So nothing for two weeks at least.

See you around (I hope)


	8. Chapter 8, Focus on something else

Ever since Hawlucha had shown Lopunny how stylish Fighting type moves could be she'd been practicing her own moves. Throwing punches, kicking logs to increase her leg strength even more and trying to learn a Fighting type move.

Dawn as well tried to find a move for her to discover and incorporate into her appeal. Studying her Pokédex it gave her options like Low Sweep or Sky Uppercut. After seeing Hawlucha further in action the Wrestler Pokémon knew High Jump Kick. This move was similar to Lopunny's Bounce and would be a powerful move to back up the new typing. It might be easy to copy it from the Wrestler Pokémon since he had extraordinary jumping ability too.

As much as Hawlucha tried the Rabbit Pokémon didn't seem to grasp the concept of the move. Dawn Mega Evolved her on occasions trying to bring out the fighting type again that her Pokémon would feel more comfortable trying to learn it. But still every time Lopunny lashed out to her friends without knowing she did so afterwards.

Therefore Ash decided maybe she should learn another move all together but just as powerful. His Scraggy knew Focus Blast and he was training to hit things with it. It was a condensed energy sphere similar to Togekiss's Aura Sphere but stronger. But most of the times the young Pokémon tried to fire it the move would most times miss it's mark. Ash had been spending time with all his Pokémon and brushing up their attacks and skills lately so Dawn decided to tag along at the same time hoping that Lopunny would catch on as well.

''Scraggy, Focus Blast.'' The Shedding Pokémon concentrated and gathered up energy inside his palms. A few seconds later an energy ball that seemed really difficult to control formed itself in the young Pokémon's hands. Throwing it over a target Ash had set up for him to hit he let the attack escape from his hands by throwing it. The orb sped towards its intended target and seemed to hit it. But just before impact could be made the orb steered off course and exploded away from the target.

''Don't get down. Let's go again.'' Ash encouraged his Pokémon again. If at first you don't succeed try again. Dawn was looking closely to what they were doing and decided to give it a go as well. Lopunny opened up her paws and tried to focus on making a orb just like Scraggy did but after some time and mental exhaustion nothing came out of it.

''Scraggy? Can you show her how to gather energy in your hands?'' Dawn asked politely. Like Ash most of his Pokémon were of the show and not tell mentality. If she asked him to try he might've responded in the same way as her boyfriend did exerting or even hurting himself in the process.

After the Shedding Pokémon showed off the move to Lopunny and told her how to gather the energy necessary she decided to give it a go as well.

Putting her palms in front of her she took Togekiss as an example. The Jubilee Pokémon never had trouble controlling her Aura Sphere's and Focus Blast was a move similar to it. Focusing her mind and trying to visualize the orb in front of her she put her all into it until a tiny orb started to show. Nothing compared to Scraggy's Focus Blast the young Pokémon and the trainers with her gave her encouragement she was doing great.

Feeling a point that she no longer could hold the move she had two options. Let it blow up in their faces or throw it. She chose the latter. Throwing it towards the target Ash had set up the tiny orb started twirling towards it not having much speed behind it. The orb suddenly changed trajectory and came back to the people and Pokémon before it exploded in their faces.

''Still not bad for a first try.'' Ash said before they would keep repeating the process trying to master the powerful move. But after a few hours of practicing, energy spheres blowing up in her face and continuous hair brushing Dawn and her Pokémon needed time to think about it.

No matter what Dawn tried it always seemed she would go back to square one. The coordinator was frustrated with the progress she wasn't making. With Ash and everyone around this should've been easier. Sure Lopunny could be easily contained by everyone teaming up against her but this didn't help her to figure out what exactly happens to Lopunny and why she keeps behaving like that when Mega evolved and why she was having difficulty learning Fighting type moves.

Was it something wrong she did when activating it? Was there a crucial step she missed having blanked out a bit during Professor Rowan's explanation.

Ash meanwhile was getting upset at himself. He'd been watching over her these past few days. Spending time just playing and training with his on Pokémon he felt guilty not being around Dawn constantly. Luckily Greninja was always around to knock the Mega Evolved Pokémon back whenever Dawn would try it again.

His girlfriend looked discouraged and angry at herself for her failures. She wasn't in the right frame of mind right now and it affected her Pokémon too. He could see he much they wanted this and maybe they overworked themselves in the process. Something he was keen on doing. It might've been a good idea to get out of here for a while and not focus on Dawn's current problem. Time to have some fun.

''Let's go to Pewter City.'' Ash suggested. This might be enough to pull her out of this slump she's in. And to surprise her with something special he'd been planning for her. It wasn't really a date he'd been planning but it was a good way for her to relax a bit and get her mind of all this.

''Isn't that where Brock comes from?'' Dawn always remembered her friend with a lot of joy. Brock was like an older brother to her and Ash. The aspiring doctor was always ready to aid them in their troubles and with him around there was no need to worry.

And with all his knowledge he gained as a breeder and doctor in training, Brock could've had a reason for why their having so much trouble. Brock did teach her the basics of Pokémon healthcare and with his studies going on there were so many pointers for her to ask in showing of her Pokémon and keeping them healthy.

''Yeah. And I think it would do you a world of good seeing a bit more of Kanto. I love it here with all my Pokémon but I need to stretch my legs a bit. You want to join me?'' He wanted to keep it a surprise for her why he wanted to go to Pewter exactly. For all the sights in Kanto the city wasn't highly placed on the must see tourist list. But being close by and the home of their best friend should convince Dawn to say yes.

''You bet. I want to see where Brock lives. I've always wanted to visit his hometown and to see just how much he's learned.'' She hasn't seen much of Kanto focusing all her efforts on mastering Mega Evolution. And she and her Pokémon looked overworked. A small break would be welcome. Maybe she'll see something there that could help her and Lopunny come up for a new performance.

 _''_ _And to find out if he's been flirting with Nurse Joy constantly.''_

* * *

The next day the two would leave for Pewter City. They decided to fly on their Pokémon saving themselves some time by not crossing on foot. Ash had decided to take along Pokémon who had received Contest training or looked in place doing so.

Obviously Pikachu was going with him. Greninja was coming as well still functioning as a safeguard just in case Lopunny goes berserk again. As well as Buizel, who received contest training under Dawn herself before she traded it with Ash's Aipom. Hawlucha cause he seemed interested in Dawn's training and showed Dawn how incorporate Fighting type moves in Contests. Ash's own Quilava seemed to hit it off well with Dawn's being of the same species and decided to take him to keep each other company. Ash would be using his Charizard as his Pokémon to travel on while Dawn would be using her Togekiss.

Having heard the plans of the couple the night before during dinner Delia packed lunch. Giving them the white bags she made sure they wouldn't starve on the way to their destination.

''Now did the two of you packed everything you need?'' Delia grew quite protective over the two. Ash was for obvious reason but Dawn was another one she grew accustomed to having in the house. Despite being the guest the girl was always willing to help her do some cooking and doing the dishes. Delia admired her being so well raised and only after a few days considered her a part of the household as much as Ash.

''Be careful you too. I know it's just a short flight but I would prefer it if you walked over there. You never know if the weather can turn around suddenly.''

''Yes mom. And no need to worry. We're going to be fine. We're going to rest up in Vermilion City and fly to Pewter tomorrow. '' Ash reassured his mom while the woman already knew one of them was going to say that.

Delia knew the two them would look out for each other. When the two of them were away to the lab, Delia made up their beds and cleaned their room. One day she noticed that Ash's makeshift bed wasn't there anymore. Being curious why, one night she opened the bedroom door a bit and looked over them sleeping with Ash holding Dawn tightly. It came as a surprise that they looked so comfortable sleeping together that she didn't dare wake them up. Guess her boy is really growing up.

''Going to show your girlfriend a bit more of Kanto huh? You should go to Cerulean Cape. I heard it's a popular dating spot for couples. And on the way there you can go Misty and tell her just how sweet you are to Dawn.'' Even if Ash was going to visit Brock for a reason, he wasn't looking forward to telling Misty. While Brock knew them both like the back of his hand, telling the Cerulean City Gym leader was a different story all together and he wasn't looking forward to it.

''Mom.'' The boy embarrassed had a small blush. Still it was weird other people calling Dawn his girlfriend. Which reminded the two. How were they going to tell Brock? The doctor would be in Pewter City. Ash wouldn't have the incentive of making this trip if he wasn't. Brock was the main reason after all they were going. And Dawn did promise her mom that they would be a bit more open to their friends about her relationship with Ash.

Now only how to tell him?

Having a history of being shot down by any pretty girl he came across they were afraid on how he would respond to the two of them dating. Would he be happy for them or feel shunned seeing that Ash of all people had someone before he did? It might've been a blow which Brock would never recover from.

''Now make sure you treat her properly Ash. If he does something stupid make sure you keep him in line. As you know, Ash can be a bit reckless.'' Dawn smiled at Delia's overprotective nature. Ash was as tough as they come, but it was nice seeing someone who loved him as much as he loved her.

''I knew that since day one.'' Ever since they met way back in Sinnoh Dawn knew what she signed up for when travelling with Ash. The first time she ever saw him, he was climbing a massive robot driven by Pokémon stealing people and he risked life and limb to get his Pikachu back. What a way to meet your eventual boyfriend.

''And Ash. Don't forget…'' The male knew what was coming. Taking a firm grip of Dawn's wrist he pulled her out away from his mom so that he couldn't get even more embarrassed. Pikachu and Piplup chasing them again the Water type asked why exactly Ash was running away from his mom like that. Pikachu didn't want to answer saying you'll hear it eventually.

''Byemomloveyoubye.''

''What was that all about?'' The girl being confused about Ash's suddenly fright about something his mother would say. Was it really that embarrassing or didn't he want her to hear it?

''Nothing important. Nothing at all.''

''Really? You seem to be in bit of a panic.'' Wondering what exactly has him some so scared. Then again, the woman was so blatant about asking them about their crushes during dinner that she could understand his reaction somewhat and that she could let it slide for now.

* * *

Guess you guys already know what's coming up. I'm still sticking what I said in my end notes last chapter. M&M's. I want a reason okay!

I hate Focus Blast. I have more chance of hitting someone with Drill Horn. Which I just did without any X-accuracy buffs in my recent Yellow run! Stop mocking me!

See you around


	9. Chapter 9, Brock discovers the love

After the two trainers rested up in Viridian City, they left for Pewter the next day. Both of them being spurred on meeting their Sinnoh travelling companion again after so long and complete the group again.

While they were flying on their Pokémon on the way to Pewter, Ash couldn't help but glance at how Dawn's new ponytails flowed in the wind. They were being blown backwards by the strong air currents and he thought she looked amazing like that staring at her. Ash could certainly appreciate her new hairstyle now.

His Pokémon where to busy looking out for any wild Flying types so that they wouldn't crash midair so they didn't see their trainer being all eyes for his female friend. This also counted for Dawn's Togekiss. The Jubilee Pokémon was too busy to notice the trainers constant flirting.

Dawn noticed his response to it and was pleased with herself. It did show that Ash did like looking at her. She wasn't trying to impress him with her looks knowing he loved her for who she is, but it was nice to know she could get a reaction out of him with her appearance. Landing just outside of Pewter City they walked on the way to the Gym. Dawn meanwhile tried to make Ash admit he liked what he'd seen on the trip through the air.

''Enjoyed the flight?'' Looking over her boyfriend she tried to make him admit he liked watching her with her new hairstyle so high up. Having a hunch at what she was implying he didn't want her to know about how pretty she looked with her hair like that flowing through the wind.

''I haven't seen much of Kanto high up. When you look at Viridian Forest from all the way up it doesn't look as confusing on foot.''

''I'm talking about the view beside you.'' Implying herself Ash responded as if he were still dense.

''Pikachu? He's always next to me.''

Dawn puffed her cheeks in annoyance. She would get him to admit he liked it next time they would fly somewhere. He called her all sort of things but he didn't say she was beautiful yet. Maybe in time since this was the first time they were hanging around each other for a long time as a couple, but it was a challenge that Dawn was willing to accept in the long run.

Arriving at the Pewter Gym, Dawn could see an enormous rock resting on the entrance of the gym. It was nothing spectacular from what she was used seeing from gyms in other regions but that might've been like Brock and the Rock type itself.

''So this is where Brock lives and used to be the gym leader from?'' Dawn had heard stories about him being a Gym Leader before he decided to go with Ash, but it never sunk in just how important he was at one point to the annual proceedings of the Pokémon League.

For a trainer being a Gym Leader could be considered a privilege. You were tasked at taking on challengers and testing their bonds with their Pokémon while being a mentor at the same time. Dawn had taken on tips on Pokémon healthcare from him and was always amazed at just how much he knew about the world in general and giving her pointers on her own Pokémon's health.

''Used too anyway.'' Ash responded. The last time he visited he took up the mantel temporarily when he and his class had his fieldtrip to Kanto after he returned from Akala Island. He kept his girlfriend a secret for the breeder back then, he knew he had to tell him this time around. Entering the building Ash's call echoed the halls.

''Hey Brock. You home?''

A few small children showed up instead of the breeder but they looked almost identical to the person they were looking for.

 _''_ _These are all Brock's siblings?!''_ The sheer amount of them was overwhelming. Brock spoke before he had a big family but this was too much. All of them were dressed in different outfits but one thing they all had in common. The squinty eyes their elder brother has.

''So where's your brother hanging out Forster?'' Ash asked the current Pewter gym leader. The second oldest brother took up the mantle of Gym Leader to hold the honor of Pewter Gym standing considering his father, the Gym Leader before Brock left them all on their own to travel the world. Not to mention their mother was obsessed with Water types and once tried to turn the gym into a swimming pool.

''I'm right here.'' Seeing spiky black hair and an orange shirt and green vest, Ash didn't need to look twice to know who it was.

''Brock!''

* * *

Taking a more peaceful place to talk while the younger siblings played with Pikachu and Piplup. It's been forever since the group was back together and memories came rushing back to them. Ash and Brock started off. Dawn only felt it was right. Sometimes during her journey with them they acted like brothers sometimes. And seeing how long they travelled together she didn't want to interrupt their reunion after so long waiting her turn.

''And Dawn. How's life as a top Coordinator?'' Hearing about the girl's success in Johto he could finally congratulate her in person. When she started going with him and Ash she reminded him a lot about the raven hared trainer when he started out. Always a bit ahead of herself and eager to show she was capable, he saw eventually Dawn turn into a respected Coordinator who created her own success and not rode on her famous mother's coattails like some people would do.

''It's hard work. Mom warned me about this but I didn't think it would be this hard.''

''So what are you two planning now? Surely there's a reason for this visit?''

Ash had already talked to him over the phone and knew exactly what he was here for. Dawn had been having trouble with her Lopunny and both males thought it might've been a good idea to let Dawn experience a very specific type of battle before the Wallace Cup starts.

''Dawn asked if she could train with me in preparation for the Wallace Cup. I don't have anywhere to go for now so I said yes. She's in bit of a funk and I thought it would cheer her up in seeing you again.''

Now that the introduction and died down the two knew it was time.

''There's also something else we need to tell you.'' Dawn suddenly grew nervous. They promised Delia and Johanna they would tell people at their own pace of their relationship but it still was nerve wracking, knowing Brock's history with failed romances Dawn didn't know how well he would take it.

''Is there something I'm missing? You know you can tell me everything Dawn.'' The former Gym Leader not understanding what she meant with that. He thought that she might have questions about her and why Mega Lopunny were having so much trouble. Being a reunion of friends, he was here to help her out at Ash's request.

Ash meanwhile was noticing that Dawn had trouble finding the right words to tell him. He didn't think it was fair that she had been doing all the talking and been trying to tell them about being a couple while he sat there doing nothing. They were in this together after all.

If anyone deserved to know it was Brock. He'd always been there for them when they and their Pokémon were at their lowest point. Brock always knew what to do and for that they would forever be grateful for him. And the setting between the three of them would change forever.

''You see…Dawn is my girlfriend.'' Ash put his hand on Dawn's spiking a bigger blush from the coordinator. Ash was already bold when it came to some things while they were in Alola where nobody recognized them. Here they were in the presence of their closest friend admitting they were dating.

Brock being perplexed at Ash's reveal stood up silently from his seat and turned around the other way not answering them. He looked he was contemplating life with his head bend down. Ash had only see him broken like this once before. Professor Ivy. Whenever the researcher's name would come up he turned into a weeping mess. Whatever happened between the two of them Ash might never know but it might be for the best after all.

Ash at one point was the complete opposite of Brock. And yet he was the one who found a girl first. The future doctor would probably react dejected, ashamed, upstaged or embarrassed that Ash of all people found someone before he did. He did so every time he realized a pretty girl was taken and that he had no chance at getting said girl.

He turned around with speed that rivaled Pikachu's Quick Attack and went on one knee raising one of his arms in the air as if he wanted to proclaim something.

''Finally the day has come! Where a young maiden has managed to break down the stone wall that had surrounded Ash Ketchum's heart. Only someone who has an iron determination and the patience of an angel could achieve such a miracle. The only morning dawn Ash finds prettier is the Dawn he loves.'' That last line sparked a huge blush on her face. Her face now entirely red Brock continued on. Brock's reaction was not what the couple expected at all.

''Uh…thanks?'' Dawn not knowing how to react. They were used to Brock proclaiming for almost every girl they met, but hearing the medical student ramble on about them like that was quite a surprise for them.

''So I guess that means you're happy for us?'' Ash had to ask not understanding the cryptic lines coming from his friend.

''Love comes to us all and this proves it will eventually will come to me as well. No ocean to deep, no mountain to tall and no storm that can blow me away! Even if my hair turns gray, I will find the woman I ARGH!'' The intern suddenly looked in excruciating pain. Frozen on the spot he fell over. Ash, Dawn and their Pokémon leaned over the table and saw Brock squirming on the ground in pain.

''I wasn't…trying for myself…''

A small frog like Pokémon's paw glowed purple. The Pokémon looked over his trainers old companions before looking back at its trainer in a crouching position. His cheek sacks inflating and deflating while it seemed like he was letting time pass by with no worries.

''Hey Croagunk. How you doing?'' Ash asked him. Seems like Croagunk still kept Brock in check whenever he gets distracted with something. And with all these Nurse Joys around he probably would Poison Jab a lot more then Brock would like.

''At least Croagunk hasn't changed much.'' There still were some things that stayed the same no matter how much they changed. Dawn just hoped Lopunny took that attitude to heart when she Mega Evolved and that she would realize she's still the same Pokémon inside.

When Brock still recovering over the attack the two lovers decided to make small talk until he recovered.

''He took it better than I thought he did.'' Now that the breeder was trying to compose himself after Croagunk's Poison Jab he remembered why they were here in the first place. The Poison type's jab always put him back on track.

''Now that's out of the way, I think it's time we did what you asked of me Ash.'' It was time to get to business. Surely his reunion with them took on a more surprising turn than at first but he had work to do.

''Sure thing. I'm pretty excited for it and can't wait.'' Dawn being drawn into their excitement wondered what they meant while the two males looked at her in confusion. As far as Brock knew Ash kept this hidden from Dawn to surprise her.

''I didn't tell her anything Brock.'' Ash had been letting on that Brock might be around here but Ash was actually expecting him to in Pewter all this time. Brock cleared the confusion of the Coordinator by saying…

''You and me are going to battle. Mega Pokémon vs Mega Pokémon.''

* * *

A lot of stories who have Brock playing a broken man after he finds out Ash has a GF and he doesn't. Let's try the other side of the spectrum. Since I know Brock's Steelix moves now I can finally get around writing that battle scene next time around. I had different scenario after the meeting at first but after the recent Sun/Moon episodes this fell right into my lap.

Question for you guys. I currently have two future Pearl stories planned. One is somewhat a follow up to this one, and the other is an AU that doesn't involve Pokémon but still certain objects from that world. Confused? No need to worry, I'll do some world building on that one before we get started.

Now I'm asking you guys on which you would like to see first after I'm done with this one.

If you have the time please vote on the poll in my profile.

See you around


	10. Chapter 10, Dawn's first Mega battle

''Alright. This Mega practice battle will be between the former Gym Leader Brock from Pewter City and Dawn from Twinleaf Town. Trainers bring out your Pokémon.'' The oldest brother of Brock's family would be the referee for this round. As much as he wanted to battle the Coordinator himself, Ash specifically requested big brother to do so. Since they were old friends he would let this one slide.

''Go for it Dawn!'' From across the stands that looked over the rocky terrain that was the battlefield Ash cheered Dawn on. With all that extra training they did lately he was almost sure that the results of it would bear fruit today. And with Brock's guidance Dawn's Mega Problem would be solved today. Pikachu and Piplup gave words of support as well, trying to motivate the girl that stood below them.

''Nice to know you're impartial Ash.'' Despite knowing that he and the Sinnoh Coordinator were dating, Brock travelled with him longer than anyone else. He made his meals through four regions for crying out loud. Ash could've shown some more gratitude for what he was going to do for her right now.

And his siblings agreed. Already telling him that big brother Brock wasn't going to lose to his girlfriend while making smooching faces to embarrass him further.

''Well...uh…you know…'' Rubbing the back o his head and at a loss for words trying to defend himself but had to concede defeat. Dawn giggled how protective the siblings were of the doctor. They liked Ash from what she's seen, but as soon as he took a side that wasn't big brother's they let him have it.

''Do your best as well Brock.'' Covering himself up before it could get any worse but the damage already seemed done.

Looking over to the other side Brock saw how nervous Dawn was. Clutching a Pokéball seemingly unwilling to let the creature inside go out. This would be the first time she went into a Mega Pokémon battle. She didn't know what type of situations she could expect. This was a trial by fire as if she ever went through one.

''Dawn.'' Breaking her worrying she looked up to Brock. He always was kind of a mentor figure and knew he would know exactly how to handle the situation.

''No need to worry.'' He tried to reassure her with her own words. Most of the times it had a calming effect on Dawn, this time it only raised her tension even higher.

 _''_ _That's when I worry the most.''_ Studying the girls mannerisms Brock could see she wasn't sure about this.

 _''_ _She's nervous. Can't say I blame her. Here's just hoping once we get started she'll fall into old habits.''_

''Steelix. Come out.'' A long serpentine Pokémon with a silver body and a big wide skull came out. Brock's trusty partner and arguably most powerful Pokémon towered above the poor girl. Steelix being part Steel type had a disadvantage against Mega Lopunny, but it wouldn't do her any good since she didn't master any Fighting type moves yet.

''Lopunny. Here we go.'' Eventually putting her doubts aside she finally let out the Rabbit Pokémon. It looked as nervous as Dawn herself and not being sure about all this. All the times Greninja was around to knock her back when things would go too far. This would be the first time she would battle a Mega Pokémon and her nerves were as noticeable as her trainer's.

Dawn made the first move. Maybe once they would get going the nerves would leave her. It always did when she had a Contest and she was finally up. Things would come natural to her and she was hoping with all her heart this would be another case like that.

''Ice Beam.'' Lopunny shot a cold beam of energy out of her mouth hoping to inflict some damage right off without going too far. They would have to be cautions and not overdo things at once. Brock wasn't really happy with how she started off and already had his counter strategy ready.

''Gyro Ball.'' The giant snake started rotating around its own axel pretty fast. The Ice Beam that was flying towards it shot out in all kinds of directions and only leaving small ice pillars around the walls and ceiling of the Gym. Dawn figured out what he just did and it wasn't hard to see.

''Hope you don't mind me taking a page out of your book.'' As if Brock could read her thoughts. The Gyro Ball gave an effect that was similar to the Counter Shield which she was the co-creator from. During their Sinnoh journey this was a primary in the new couples arsenal of techniques and it only made sense that he would pick up on a variation of his own.

''I was expecting more from a Top Coordinator.'' It wasn't really an insult aimed at her but more friendly motivation. Brock could easily tell Dawn was hesitant in a lot of things and it showed in the risks she wasn't taking.

This is where his Gym Leader instincts would shine over his medical studies. Brock's former line of work involved him testing the bond between trainer and Pokémon. Dawn and her Lopunny were close but they had to be closer to grow the confidence needed in a Mega Evolved state.

''How about we get to the real deal! I'm a strong, rugged rock man!'' Tearing his vest and shirt off Brock upper body was bare to see and Dawn could see a small necklace with a keystone around his neck. Knowing what was coming up Dawn was still mixed about it all.

 _''_ _Was it really necessary to take your shirt off?''_

''Steelix, Mega Evolve!'' The familiar purple glow engulfed Steelix and it started to change form. The purple energy changed the Pokémon in size and Dawn wondered if he would be too big for the gym if the growth kept up. The protruding spikes that stuck out became crystallized and the tip of its tail also was covered with crystal. Around the head of the Iron Snake Pokémon small bits of shrapnel orbited around the Pokémon's neck.

''It's even bigger than before!'' Dawn and Lopunny not liking the situation they were in. She knew the two males surprised her with the Mega battle she was going to be in but for her feeling it was all too soon.

''Now it's your turn Dawn. Go for it.'' Ash's faithful words echoed in her ears. Brock's siblings saw how much she doubted herself and cheered with him. Despite being big brother's opponent it wasn't good to see someone so doubtful of themselves during a battle.

Hesitantly taking out the keystone out of her skirt pocket her opponent saw she was carrying it around loosely. Another pointer for her after the battle was over to take greater care of it.

''Lopunny. Mega Evolve.'' The Rabbit Pokémon became enveloped in the same light Brock's Steelix was before. A few moments later after the evolution was completed, she was standing in a Fighting stance ready to knock down the steel serpent.

''Bounce.'' Lopunny made a massive leap into the air actually jumping above the serpent's head. Stomping with both legs on his forehead the Iron Snake Pokémon shook it off like she was a fly. She figured that Mega evolving Steelix must've raised Steelix's defense even higher.

''Dizzy Punch.'' Glowing ears started to smack Steelix in the forehead and after multiple hits the Steel type finally staggered a bit. Jumping off and returning to her side of the battlefield she looked over her trainer waiting for the next command.

''Ice Beam.'' Since physical attacks didn't do much maybe something long-range would work better. Again a beam of cold energy was shot at Steelix. This time the Iron Snake just stood there and took it not being affected at all. Brock wasn't giving her time to figure out what to do.

''Dig.'' Steelix letting his full weight dived into the ground underneath him. The giant serpent was now underground at ready to strike at Brock's order whenever he wanted too. The ground started to rumble and knowing that Steelix would soon emerge Dawn told Lopunny to jump up as high as possible. Unknowing this was exactly what Brock wanted.

''Bind.'' The serpent shot out of the ground, wrapped its long body around Lopunny and started to squeeze her tight after landing back on the ground.

''Ice Beam.'' Dawn again said. Her Pokémon's mouth still being free, the strangling Lopunny fired of the cold beam again. Being this close the Ice Beam hit the Mega Pokémon but he wasn't letting up. Like her former moves it didn't do much to affect the Iron Snake and now she was stuck in a tight situation.

Thinking of what exactly could dent the Mega Pokémon and make him release Lopunny Dawn was pressured. Seeing her thinking Brock said to her.

''It's just a matter of knowing what type you're dealing with.''

Brock gave out a small hint and see if she could pick up on it. He could hold her hand in battle but it was better if she figured it out why she was having so much trouble in her battle right now. Brock knew why exactly before they even started.

 _''_ _Matter of knowing what type you're dealing with. What does he mean with that?''_

Memories went back to her Sinnoh journey. One day Pikachu and Piplup started becoming inseparable with Ash and Dawn being unable to separate them. It turned out that a man called Professor Kodama had made a machine that would influence Pokémon and would make them friendly.

Kodama's Pokémon were always in a standoff and the man created the device in hopes that his two Pokémon would get along by creating waves that influenced their behavior. In the end the Professor's Pokémon were just acting like that because of friendly competition because Quagsire and Magnemite types double clashed. And that sparked her brain into having the solution.

' _'_ _That's it. Lopunny is a Normal type that gets Fighting type when Mega evolving. Everything I tried to do goes against her instincts now. She's a Normal and Fighting type now. I need to understand her battling style as a Fighting type when Mega Evolved and find a way to put that into my performances and not try to change her behavior to fit for Contests.''_ It was like Buizel all over again. Dawn had to adapt to Mega Lopunny like she had to do with the Sea Weasel Pokémon for a while.

''Get ready Brock. Let me show you what a Top Coordinator can do.'' A new vigor was noticeable in her eyes and Brock could see it. Finally the confident Dawn he knew of returned to them. First priority was breaking out of Steelix's grasp.

''Lopunny, Dizzy Punch.'' One of her ears being freed from the Bind she started hitting her capturer with it. The snake finally let go of her and slithered back to Brock. The doctor himself wanted to see just what she had in store for him and see if her bravado wasn't misplaced.

''Steelix, Stone Edge.'' Steelix planted his tail into the ground and blue rocks started to shoot out of the surface and each new pillar that emerged went heading towards Lopunny. Dawn was ready for her own counter that would finally showoff Lopunny Contest wise.

''Now jump on the rocks.'' The Stone Edge having missed its mark everyone looked over to Lopunny skipping each one and wondered what move would be next. Taking one last huge leap of a pillar in the middle of the row Dawn ordered the next move.

''Ice Beam.'' This time Lopunny created a bunch of pillars around Steelix restricting his movement. The giant snake couldn't position his tail in a way that he could create the momentum needed to swing it around. With nowhere to go Dawn went for all or nothing.

''Focus Blast!'' Ash wondered why she went for that of all moves? Their Focus Blast didn't really go all that well back at the lab and it was a move Lopunny had a lot of trouble with and to actually gather the energy while running must've been a step too far.

Lopunny gathered the attack in her paws. In her state she could see what her trainer was trying to do. Steelix's shell was hard to crack and only a strong move that had type advantage would do. But since they would have trouble aiming she would just have to let it go right dead on.

More like pushing the attack in Steelix's body set off a big explosion that pushed them both back. Both Mega Pokémon stood in front of their respective trainers. The exploding Focus Blast seemed to have an effect on Steelix but Lopunny looked worse for wear.

Eventually falling to her knees being worn out she reverted back to a normal Lopunny. Dawn left her spot and went to tend to her Pokémon. It wasn't the result she wanted but at least there was progress on both sides. Lopunny looked happy while battling and she understood her thought process a bit more. Maybe this wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be.

This trip was certainly a good idea on Ash's part. Still there were some things to talk about with him later after she had Lopunny healed up.

''Great battle you two? You okay?'' Ash immediately went over to tend to Dawn. It was a fantastic battle she put up even if the result wasn't what she wanted. Her Piplup also went to Lopunny to see how she was doing after being Mega Evolved. To the penguin's relief the rabbit seemed calm and not ttta shook like previous times this happened. Pikachu as well told her it was a good battle and she grew a bit bashful at his compliments.

''No need to worry. Just fine.'' Dawn reassured Ash.

''As for your keystone. Don't you have a container to keep it in? You can lose it if you don't keep it in a secure spot. Maybe some piece of jewelry or a hairclip would be a good idea for you.'' While Brock said this Dawn looked over the small marble in her hand. Brock meanwhile bend his head a bit towards Ash hoping that the trainer would get it. Actually hoping that Ash would buy or make some sort of piece for Dawn herself to keep her keystone in.

Despite Ash being a bit further than he was in the field of romance having a girlfriend, Brock did have a feeling that the trainer didn't know exactly what to do on some occasions. This little hint he gave Ash should be able to make Dawn swoon a bit more for him and get a kiss out of it.

''Also show that you're a proud user of Mega Evolution. You're a Coordinator who's supposed to be flashy. Make a battle cry when you Mega Evolve or else you won't impress the judges at all. Show that you mean it!'' Brock bolstered to her. She was a fellow user of Mega Evolution now and she would have to treat the rock with more respect.

Dawn realized she took her mega stone for granted this entire time. How many Coordinators would do crazy things to get their hand on one and she actually possessed the tools she needed to win the Wallace Cup against Lisia.

Having given the girl enough to think about, it was time for Brock to surprise Ash as well.

* * *

So what kind of surprise does Brock-o have in store for Ash?

See you around


	11. Chapter 11, May I surprise you?

''Can I ask you to take Steelix to the Pokémon Center?'' Brock asked both Ash and Dawn. The two were amazed why. Wasn't the medical student capable of treating the injuries himself? Seeing the confusion on their faces he made himself a bit clearer.

''I don't have access to the best medical facilities like Nurse Joy. I can heal him and Lopunny here but for the best care Nurse Joy is better right now. And can you come around the gym at eight o'clock tonight? I'll make a celebratory feast of our reunion.'' Brock had a surprise planned for Ash but having heard that Dawn was now his girlfriend he had a change of plans.

''Sounds great. It's been forever since I've had something from you. Can't wait.'' Being the glutton he was Ash was already hungry. Despite not having battled himself he was hungry from all the excitement today. Leaving the gym with Brock's Pokémon Dawn grew a bit suspicious about his actions.

''Don't you think it's strange Brock skips a trip to Nurse Joy to make dinner for us?'' The man was crazy about Nurse Joy. Nearly everyone that they encountered on their journey Brock pretty much proclaimed his love for her. Brock not seeing one was so out of character for him and it worried her. Did he have something else in store for her?

''I think Croagunk jabbed him enough times to know better. And since he knows our appetite he's probably going to make a lot of food for us.''

''You mean for you.'' Dawn corrected.

''Now let's talk about another thing. How about you didn't tell me about Mega Steelix?'' Dawn with her hand on her hips stared at the boy. She was relieved the battle went better than expected but keeping something like this from her didn't sit well with her and she was quite mad at him.

''Uh…'' Ash grew pretty nervous. This was all just to help her out of her funk but maybe not telling her the big surprise of the day and being put on the spot like that was something that she didn't look to appreciate. Her face showed a small grin knowing she had him where she wanted him.

''I'm just messing with you. Something good came out of it so I'm willing to let this one go. Now how about a kiss?'' It was a good idea he had at least and he did help her out of the creative dip she was in, so a little reward was suitable for this short trip. Ash leaning in closely like he used to do closed his eyes and waited for the sweet taste only she could give. Coming closer to Dawn he felt something else with his eyes closed instead.

Dawn had put her index finger on his lips blocking access to hers. Ash opened his eyes and saw her glaring at him. She lured him in closely and now he was at her mercy. He could draw back quickly but when Dawn was like this few things could stop her.

''Do it next time and you're sleeping on the floor.'' A angry tone came from her voice. Ash being warned of not doing any funny business like this without telling her ever again.

Dawn turned around and went on her way to the Pokémon Center leaving him to ponder how to make it up to her. And Brock just so happened to make a good suggestion just now he would have to follow up later on to get back in his girlfriends favor.

* * *

The couple and their Pokémon went back to the gym to get that meal Brock was talking about. Entering back through the entrance of the building it was quiet. No meeting from Brock or his siblings and they wondered if they were a bit further inside the Gym taking care of the Pokémon.

When they entered the battle arena all the rocks were removed and the only thing inside was a table.

''Uh…What's this?'' Dawn asked Ash. Since Ash knew Brock longer then she did maybe this was a Pewter City secret tradition of reuniting of some sort?

The table was covered with a smooth white table cloth and a candle holder with candles that gave a fine scent. Seeing Brock dressed up in a fine suit he wore a fake mustache and approached the wondering couple.

''Table for two?'' He spoke in a formal accent as if he was a waiter in restaurant. Brock was inclined to do the occasional strange behavior around a pretty girl but even Ash didn't know what to make of it.

''Eh…sure.'' Ash went with it. Walking over to their seats Brock whispered something in Ash's ear.

 _''_ _Help her to her seat. Push it gently when she's sitting down. She'll love it.''_ Not understanding why exactly he did follow up on the doctor's orders. When Dawn shoved her seat a bit backward and was ready to sit down Ash stood behind her.

The Coordinator was amazed at how courteous her boyfriend was. Sure when she was around he tended to reduce the pace at which he stuffed his face but this was dinner etiquette she didn't know Ash knew. Gently shoving the seat into place before he went back to his own side of the table.

''What's all this about Brock?'' With the way the table was decorated and with Brock dressed as a waiter she thought they were on a date right now.

''As a celebration of your love I prepared a feast for lovers. I was going to save this until I've found my own girl but the time is now for my special stew filled with love and dedication!''

After an awkward night of Brock pretending to be a waiter, Brock's Sudowoodo, Chansey and Ludicolo performing a musical act for the couple and Croagunk featuring as the bringer of desert, they went to sleep. To Ash and Dawn's displeasure they couldn't share a bed this time since they were a guest in someone else's house.

* * *

Brock already prepared breakfast. He got up pretty early seeing he had to make breakfast for about twelve people and Ash. His siblings and the couple were already enjoying their food until the phone rang. He already made all the food he needed for his siblings and guests and would do the dishes later. Going to the phone to pick it up. Seeing the face on the video screen he was pleasantry surprised.

He saw a girl about Ash and Dawn's age with brown hair. A red bow sat on top of her head. Sapphire blue eyes and a face that looked smooth as silk. It appeared she was wearing a red top with a black shirt underneath and it didn't take long to deduce who he's speaking to.

''May!''

''Hey there Brock. Long time no see.'' The girl nicknamed the ''Princess of Hoenn'' finally got in touch with the doctor in training. An old friend of Brock and Ash who travelled with the pair through Hoenn. Eventually her little brother Max joined in as well and the four traversed Hoenn and Kanto together.

''How long has it been?''

''Too long.'' The last time they saw each other in person was the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh. Time has passed and Brock had heard of May's achievements during his studies.

''So how's life as a Top Coordinator?'' He saw the brunette's smile beam.

''I never could've been happier. That's what you get after winning the Unova Grand Festival.''

Contests recently took off in the Unova region. Coordinators from all over ventured to the unknown region and were ready to put their name on the map as the first Grand Festival winner in Unova and May happened to be the lucky one. Her victory made all the sweeter by beating Harley.

The look on his face was one May would never forget. While she stood in victory the Cacturne clad trainer was ready to tear his purple hair out and continuous protests to repeat the match. A certain satisfaction washed over her after her rival tried to embarrass, humiliate and degrade her but in the end she had the last laugh.

Even if she enjoyed her win, there was still work to do. Now that she became a Top Coordinator herself it was time to cement her reputation and tell the world she's there to stay for a while at the top.

''How's life with Nurse Joy?'' May knew exactly what she was aiming for. Ever since Brock made it known he would train to become a Pokémon Doctor she had her doubts. Not about his skills, it's just he was easily distracted sometimes because of a certain individual who's always working in a Pokémon Center. He didn't appreciate the comment.

''Strictly professional. _Why does everybody think I keep flirting with her on the job?_ '' The Hoenn Coordinator had a look like she didn't believe him. Maybe her little brother Max should come around to sort him out. Max liked Brock, but wasn't afraid to pull him away on the ear when more important things were on hand.

''I'm going to enter the Wallace Cup again in a short time. It's pretty much the one contest every year I want to attend. Especially with the competition this year.'' A former winner of the Wallace Cup May felt obligated to enter every time one rolls around. And since this year's cup was going to be held in her home region it was a nice time to get together with the family in Petalburg City.

''That's a coincidence. Dawn is competing this time as well. '' The brunette was excited knowing the Sinnoh girl would be going too. Having heard of her winning the Johto Grand Festival was more incentive for her to win the Wallace Cup now. She still owed Dawn a loss after the first time they competed and the Sinnoh Coordinator would be sure to have a tougher time then before.

''Have you talked to her recently? It's been so long since I've seen her. I heard she won the Johto Grand Festival. I want to congratulate her. Any clue where she might be right now so I can call her?''

''She's here right now having breakfast.'' May's excitement shot through the roof.

''What are you waiting for? Get her over here right now.'' Brock knew there was no stopping May. Leaving the screen unattended for a minute or so a girl with blue hair showed up.

''Dawn!''

''May!''

''How are you doing? I heard about your victory in Johto. Congrats.''

''Thanks. You as well in Unova.''

''So what are you doing in Pewter City? I thought you would be at home in Twinleaf Town perfecting your moves. You'll need it this year with me competing in the Wallace Cup.'' May boasted. It was just some friendly rival banter she did. Nothing strong but just enough to spark the Coordinator competitive spirit.

''Don't you worry. I am perfecting my moves. Ash is going to help me prepare for the Wallace Cup. A few days of training and I'm all set.''

It was notoriously difficult to get in touch with the boy. Who knows in what region or area of the world he was in. Ash had trouble staying in one spot so writing or calling wasn't exactly an option unless you had an indication of where he could be.

''Ash is with you as well? Can I see him?'' Wanting to see what took Dawn so long getting back to her breakfast Ash went over to look what she was doing. Seeing his old friend over the phone was a good way to start the day.

After all of them exchanged words over their latest adventures May asked something from the raven haired trainer.

''I was just about to ask if it was okay to stay over for a bit. Your mom already said yes.'' Despite May being with her family in Petalburg City she wanted a return to Kanto for the longest time. It was the first region outside of her home one she competed in Contests and it would be a good way to remember how far she came. Knowing that Ash and Dawn were there also helped.

Hearing that May already had contact with Delia, Dawn grew quite nervous. From all of their friends only their mothers and Brock knew about her relationship with Ash so far.

''What else did she say?'' Dawn asked her fellow competitor. May found it strange that the bluenette wondered what Delia said over the phone. Maybe she was scared that there wouldn't be a place for her to sleep anymore or that she would have to share Ash's bed with her?

Unknowing that Dawn already shared it with someone.

''Nothing much. Just that she was excited of me coming over. But now that Ash is with you it would be great opportunity to get back together. I hope you don't mind me sleeping over. She didn't tell me you were staying over. Ash's mom isn't one to keep secrets since she keeps telling Ash about his…''

''Don't go there May! I'm only scared that with you at home, that there wouldn't be enough food for all of us.''

''You're one to talk. You're the only one I know who could keep up with me.'' May eating habits were infamous. The girl had a certain love for food and like Ash himself could grab about everything on the table. How she was able to maintain her figure after all those calories she took in was a miracle. Maybe May was blessed with a fast metabolism.

''Just joking. Of course you can stay over May. Pikachu will be excited to see you again. I know I am.'' Hearing that her boyfriend was excited to see an old friend which was a girl was a strange experience for her. They were travelling companions in Hoenn and Kanto. They didn't see each other since the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh. Dawn wanted to think nothing about it but a nasty feeling washed over her when he said that.

''How about Ash and Dawn are going to pick you up and get over here? You can cross through Diglett's Tunnel and it takes you to the outskirts of Pewter City. It's just a short trek through there.'' Brock suggested. Knowing that the couple used Charizard and Togekiss to fly here to his hometown maybe they could use them again as transportation and pick up their old friend so that the whole reunion can take place in Pewter City.

''Great. The ferry I'm on right now is arriving in Vermillion City tomorrow. See you soon.'' As they said their goodbye for now Brock eyed both Ash and Dawn.

May was as much as a hopeless romantic as Brock was. Instead of chasing romance May instead forced romance. Brock reminded himself of all the times they met someone with relationship issues during their journey, the brunette Coordinator was going out her way to help couples with their issues or get together. He became intrigued at how exactly May would react to this development. Ash wasn't exactly known for being romantic and yet he has a girlfriend.

''You know you'll have to tell her about your little romance.''

''We know.'' Already preparing to find a way to tell May without freaking out.

* * *

So yeah May joins the party and the competition.

What will she do and how will she react to our surprising couple?

See you around


	12. Chapter 12, Catching up with May

The trip to Vermillion City was as short as Brock told them it would be. Flying over Diglett's cave it was an incredible shortcut to the harbor where May's ferry would be docking. Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup were all eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Hoenn Coordinator. Ash was humming a tune to himself while Dawn seemed to fidget with her hair.

''What's wrong?'' Ash asked her.

Dawn's hair was already in perfect shape. Sure the flight over here put it out of shape a bit but even for his girlfriends standards this was too much. Ever since Dawn heard that May would be visiting Pallet Town to train with them a bit, she wasn't comfortable at all. Ash was excited to see her again and this didn't do her mood to well.

''Nothing. Just nervous.'' She lied. Ash went with her thinking they were on the same page.

''Yeah. May's probably improved a lot since the last time I saw her. No doubt she would make for great competition. This next Wallace Cup is going to be awesome. ''

Who wouldn't be excited? All sorts of different mega Pokémon are going to attend and show off their appeals. Each one of them a top coordinator in their own right. Ash just wished there was a battle department like that, so that he could challenge all the Mega Evolved Pokémon.

 _''_ _That's not what I meant.''_ Dawn continued fidgeting with her hair. After a few minutes of silence Ash had a suspicion about what was really wrong with her. At least from the description from his mother and experience she told him that something like this might happen soon.

''Are you jealous?''

''I'm not jealous. Why should I be?'' Dawn's facial expression and arms crossed told him all he needed to know. Clearly in denial. It was a look and stance she only maintained when someone mentioned by a nickname she received as a child.

What reason did Dawn have to be jealous about? Because May might be prettier than her? In Ash's eyes Dawn was prettier than any other girl and he loved her. May was a friend and a companion. Dawn was his girlfriend and confidant. He could trust her with his closest secrets and he knew that Dawn wouldn't tell them to anyone else.

''You only pout like that when someone calls you DeeDee.'' He joked. This was enough to pull her out of her worrying and punched him hard in the arm. Ash rubbed over the sore spot until Dawn would finally explain herself.

''You see.''

In Coordinator Weekly the girl from Petalburg City was recently voted most the most popular bachelorette in the contest circuit. Boys pretty much lined up to ask the princess of Hoenn on a date. She went on to explain that May had taken up modeling offers as well in between and that pretty much every girl was jealous about her physique despite the rumors about May's appetite. One of her favorite restaurants once held an eating contest and May ate about eighteen bowls of noodles without gaining a single pound.

Ash knew now what was wrong with her. This was the first time he would interact with a girl close to him near Dawn's presence. He didn't wanted to treat May or anyone else differently . But now that he was dating Dawn he would have to ask her what's allowed with other girls and what isn't. But the Princess of Hoenn could arrive any minute and he didn't want Dawn to feel threatened for his affections.

''Come with me.'' Taking her hand he guided her to a back alley. Their trusty Pokémon following in tow. Dawn asked him why she was in such an dark part of the harbor. In an effort to take Dawn's jealously away Ash kissed her. Dawn being surprised at the sudden showing of affection jumped up a bit. Feeling his lips on hers she surrendered to the sensation.

She felt the negative emotion being drained by his kiss. The jealously she felt was being replaced with certainty. It reassured Dawn that there was nothing between him and May. Ash was just being friendly to May as a close friend and nothing more.

Only she would be allowed to put her lips on his.

''Better?''

''Much.'' She responded. Going back to their waiting spot Dawn's nerves simmered down. Ash wouldn't cheat on her and if any girl would try some funny business they would have a lot to answer for. Seeing a ferry from the distance it must be the one their friend was travelling on. There were no other arrivals around this time frame so the connection was easily made.

Looking at the pier where it would dock, they saw something small and colorful coming from the air. A Pokémon with two large black wings proportioned to its body they were filled with bright colors. Seeing it coming from far away it flew towards them and landed on Ash's head.

''A Beautifly landing on your head?''

''Just like last time.''

''So where's May?'' A brunette girl with two bangs hanging on the side of her head waved over the pair. From a distance the couple could tell it was their friend who they talked over the phone yesterday. May had finally arrived in Kanto again.

* * *

After her ferry docked the pair were already waiting for the brunette. It didn't take long as she was one of the first people to come of the ship and went running towards the couple. May pulled them both in a hug together with one arm cross each of them hugging them both at the same time.

''Does it feel great seeing you guys again.'' She let out elated. Seeing a bunch of old friends you haven't seen in so long gave a feeling of familiarity.

''So how's Max doing?'' Ash asked about May's little brother. The young boy was almost as crazy about Pokémon as Ash himself and May's younger brother should've finally reached that age where he could start his own Pokémon journey.

''He finally started his journey a short while ago. He barely slept the night before. He stayed up all late until he picked Treecko and he fell asleep at Professor Birch's lab once he got it.'' As much as Ash wanted to laugh at Max falling asleep he had no right to talk since he received his first Pokémon in his pajama's.

He found it great to hear that Max was looking out for himself and maybe he could finally have that battle with him which he promised someday.

''Before I forget I want to show you something. You'll going to love this Dawn.'' May said to the pair. Taking a Pokéball she opened up and the white shining light formed into a Pokémon evolved from of one of her oldest partners.

''Skitty evolved into a Delcatty.'' Ash noted. May's little Skitty was a playful Pokémon and had a habit of chasing her own tail around. One of May's signature Pokémon the small kitten had powered her way to many victories as part of May's team. He thought that Skitty had no interest in evolving just like Pikachu always did which he let may know.

Delcatty is a four legged feline Pokémon with a mostly tan body. It has a pointed, whisker-like protrusion on each cheek. Its purple ears have three tufts of fur at the tips, and there is a purple ruff-like collar with pin-like extensions around its neck. It has slim legs with tiny paws. It also possesses a purple, flower-like tuft of hair on the end of its thin tail.

''Yep. Dad had a Moon Stone laying around the house for Max to take on his journey. Dad was going to give it as a present for him to take on his journey but he didn't put it away properly. One day she decided to play with it.'' May remembered the story clearly well. She loved her cute Skitty and it came as a huge shock for her that she evolved when she came back from her Unova adventure.

''You can imagine my surprise when I got home and she evolved.'' May sometimes left her Skitty back home since she loved her dad's greenhouse so much. Her father Norman was the Petalburg Gym Leader and he had a massive dome in the backyard for his Pokémon to move around in. Skitty easily got used to the new surroundings and one day her playfulness had gotten her accidently evolved.

Dawn gushed just over how pretty her fur and how sleek she looked and asked if she could pet her. Delcatty were quite popular under girls because of their beautiful fur and Dawn's response showed it. May's Delcatty purred at being petted by the Sinnoh Coordinator and Dawn said how cute she was. Pikachu and Piplup went to make introductions as well and wanted to play with her already roughhousing with each other.

While all the Pokémon were playing with each other Ash saw something sparkling on her wrist. Seeing the white ring she was carrying on it spiked Ash's curiosity. Seeing the blue greenish marble locked into place he knew what this meant.

''You have a keystone too?'' Dawn knew this was bad news. May had a Mega Pokémon too? At first she thought only Lisia would come along with her Mega Altaria but a fellow Top Coordinator like May having access to the process as well didn't do her chances any good. Not if she had still had trouble with her own Mega Lopunny. Brock's battle with her did her a world of good yesterday but she felt she was nowhere near ready for someone of May's status. At least not in a Contest battle.

''So what Pokémon Mega Evolves?'' She asked her fellow competitor. Before May could answer Ash pulled out an idea on who it could be.

''My money is on Mega Blaziken.'' Ash took a guess on which one of May's Pokémon had the ability to do so. The brunette surprised Ash knew exactly which one was capable of Mega Evolving.

''That's right. You've seen one before?'' May asked Ash.

Dawn had nothing to fear. It was just him getting excited of May having a Mega Pokémon of her own. He'd reacted the same way he did with her and must've also did the same when Brock revealed his Mega Steelix for the first time.

''A friend's dad in Kalos has a Mega Blaziken. He's using him to protect Luminose City as a superhero. It also was the first Mega Pokémon I've ever seen.'' Mega Blaziken in Luminose City was the first ever Mega Pokémon he laid eyes on. At the time he had no idea it belonged to Clemont's father who'd been protecting the city as the vigilante Blaziken Mask. It was a small world after all in the end.

''Since Lisia showed up with her Mega Altaria the demand for these rings is a at an all-time high. I was lucky dad could pull some strings and managed to get me one from an archeologist who's good friends with him. It took me a long time to find the correct Mega Stone though.'' There were some advantages being the daughter of a Gym Leader. Sure May felt a bit sorry for having her dad abuse some of his authority but it was hard for him to resist his girl's pleading eyes. The brunette had to make it up to him someday.

May's search for the Blazikenite had led her to Mount Chimney. What better place for a Fire type's Mega Stone than the hottest place in Hoenn?

An inactive volcano in Hoenn and the highest point in the region the air was filled with soot hovering around it coming from the volcano itself making it quite hard to breath if you weren't in healthy shape. Luckily all that walking on foot to the next Contest helped herself to keep in form.

May spend days looking for an idea where it could be hiding on the side of the volcano until one day she heard from a hiker that there was a place filled with hidden gemstones that only he knew off. Battling the hiker with her Blaziken to reveal the secret spot of the cave she managed to get the location out of him. The day after she went to the location and found the man she battled already waiting for her with the Blazikenite.

''Still I had to get some new clothes and wash my hair for weeks with the amount of ash in my hair.'' Dawn's story on how she received her mega stone paled in comparison to May's. The brunette had to do some survival and tracking on top of Mount Coronet while she had been handed one in a clean lab.

 _''_ _Maybe.''_ Dawn started to ponder on something deeply but kept it for herself. She didn't want May and Ash to be worried on what she was thinking about right now saving it for later.

''Speaking of battles. I still need to get back my loss against you in the Wallace Cup. How about it Dawn?'' Time for reintroductions was over. Since May heard Dawn was also visiting Pallet Town she'd been planning her rematch with the Sinnoh Coordinator. Ash had other ideas.

''Can I battle you instead? You'll get your chance in the Wallace Cup against Dawn. I'm sure of it.''

This would be a great way to gauge May's own strength against Dawn's since after all that training with her he had a pretty good measurement on where she stood. And if she would be using Mega Blaziken then Dawn could study her movements and find a way to use the Fighting type moves in her appeal. He didn't want his girlfriend to jump into the unknown again after just battling Brock's Mega Steelix.

The brunette was thinking that maybe Ash hasn't changed much since the last time she saw him. Of course he would be the one who challenged her first. But May needed to do something else first before they would battle.

''Let's wait till later. My stomach's telling me something and I'm sure yours will do so next.''

Before Ash could disagree and wanting to have his battle the boy's stomach grumbled as if it was agreeing with the brunette. The two girls laughed that Ash's stomach seemed to have a mind of his own.

Dawn let out a sigh of relief. May in no way showed that she had any clue that there was a bit more between her and Ash then just friendship. Having heard from Brock that May could be a hopeless romantic sometimes her reaction might be a bit over the top and she agreed with Ash till they were at a more private location and not in the middle of the harbor.

Maybe a quiet restaurant would be the place.

* * *

Mega Blaziken for May. Or because I love Yu-gi-oh abridged so much, Mega Ultra Chicken!

Like I said in my end notes in chapter 7. The writers for the anime are giving them out like M&M's so I might do so as well.

As least May has some kind of backstory in this on how she got one for herself by effort *cough Misty* *cough Brock*. That includes Dawn as well. Oops.

See you around.


	13. Chapter 13, Catching up to speed

After two of our three heroes had stuffed their stomachs they searched Vermillion City looking for a nice spot for Ash and May's battle. The restaurant they were at was a bit more busy then the couple would've liked so they still didn't tell May about their relationship. Towards the east of the city was a park where trainers could battle till their hearts were content. The three tried to find a private spot away from prying eyes. Finally finding a place that suited their purpose the two trainers would take their places across from another. And once Ash and May were done maybe they would get to telling her.

''So May you ready?'' Ever since May had told the pair she owned a Mega Blaziken Ash was beyond excitement. Despite one Clemont's dad having a Mega Blaziken he never battled one himself never having had the opportunity too. He knew May was going to stay over for a short time in his hometown but he just didn't want to wait that long. And he was not the only one.

''You bet. This time it won't end in a draw Ash. Delcatty?'' May had her precious little kitten walk around with the group the entire time. The Pokémon loved taking walks with May the same way Dawn's Piplup did. She didn't mind being in her Pokéball but it was harder to groom herself then when she was out.

''Actually. Can I battle Mega Blaziken?'' Ash intervened. Nothing against May's Delcatty but he had something else in mind for his battle.

''Really. Do you have Sceptile with you? I was hoping to rematch him.'' It would only be appropriate that the Pokémon they used the last time they battled against each other would be used to settle the score. And she had a hunch her Blaziken did too.

''You see Dawn has a Megastone of her own. But whenever Lopunny Mega Evolves she loses control and stops listening for the most part. Can you help me and show her how a Mega Pokémon could do appeals?'' May now at least had a reason why Dawn was so quiet. She had trouble with her own Lopunny and knew she needed her if Dawn had any chance at winning the next Wallace Cup.

''So why doesn't she battle me right now? You learn much more if she is on the other side of the field right now.'' It just wouldn't be fair or fun to beat Dawn while she's not at her best. May had spend years creating and perfecting her own style of Coordinating and she wanted to safe her best moves for the Wallace Cup. But showing small glimpses of it might've given Dawn some inspiration for it.

''So Dawn. Any requests?'' The brunette asked her friendly rival for now. May won't let Dawn see her surprise for the Wallace Cup but was willing to give her a push in the right direction.

''Brock battled me with his Pokémon and I have a faint clue on how to use her once we manage to control it. I want to observe how you battle with your Blaziken so I can grab some idea's for my appeals.'' Letting out Lopunny out of her Pokéball to put the point across. Seeing a fellow Fighting type show off their mega evolved moves might help mastering her own.

May could see Dawn's reasoning. It was a sudden burst of power a Pokémon received and she knew about stories that some Pokémon would disobey their trainers when they evolved. Ash's Charizard was a prime example of this case having heard stories from Brock about how insubordinate he was.

''Sure. Ash are you okay with me using Mega Blaziken?'' Ash smirked telling May it was okay.

''This one will be more than capable. Greninja, I choose you!'' As the Ninja Pokémon emerged from his Pokéball it looked over his surroundings. Seeing a brunette girl on the other side of the field he knew there was going to be a battle. And not just any battle if the shimmering light on the girls wrist was any indication.

''Your right Ash. It does look strong. Seems like you've been busy lately.'' May complimented the Water/Dark type in front of her. Of course Ash would extend his ever growing family of Pokémon and would train each one accordingly to the best of his abilities.

''Blaziken, on stage.'' May's own starter Pokémon materialized in front of Ash. Having known the Blaze Pokémon ever since he was a Torchic sure brought back memories.

The majority of Blaziken's body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest. It has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Blaziken's blue eyes are semicircular with yellow sclera, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. It has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs.

''Ready Ash!''

''Let's get going!'' He answered her back eager to get started already.

When May started her journey she knew pretty much nothing about Pokémon. She didn't even liked them in the first place. But the young boy from Pallet Town showed her just how wonderful and spectacular they could be. If it wasn't for him she probably would've ended up as a regular tourist and not do the thing she loved doing till this very day. He deserved a reward for it.

And Ash's reward would be the best of herself and Blaziken.

''I won't lose! The spotlight's are on you. Burn like never before. Mega Evolve!'' May touching her white wrist accessory with the keystone, the Blaze Pokémon became enveloped in a bright purple light signifying it was Mega Evolving. May's battle cry for what Dawn could see what Brock meant with a professional battle cry.

 _''_ _You're a Coordinator who's supposed to be flashy. Make a battle cry when you Mega Evolve or else you won't impress the judges at all. Show that you mean it!''_

Now could Dawn could see the doctor's point she knew she had to come up with her own way of announcing her Mega Evolution. Just another thing added on the to-do list. It didn't take long for the purple light to disappear and a new Pokémon standing in front of her.

As Mega Blaziken, it loses its yellow markings, and gains black markings on its upper legs and chest. Its hair-like feathers take on a wing-like shape and point upward, and the portion around its chest is rough around its shoulders. The crest on its head changes into a flat horn that curves backward. The fire it creates on its wrists is now longer as well now looking like ribbons flowing freely.

''Right of the bat huh?'' Ash was at least expecting a warm-up of some sort. Every time he battled a Mega Evolution user they would prolong the battle in the start seeing if it was necessary to Mega Evolve. May clearly had confidence that she would need to pull out her bag of tricks in order to make Ash have that tough battle he always loved doing.

''You've got to please your audience at all times.'' This was only a practice battle yet the brunette's showmanship shined through. Now that she was a Top Coordinator herself there was a certain standard she set for herself. Any lower would be an insult to her title and she was eager to show Ash just how far her style has developed.

''Blaze Kick.'' May immediately started off with the Mega Pokémon's signature maneuver. His right leg caught on fire and was heading towards the Ninja Pokémon at full speed.

''Cut.'' Pulling out a blade from out of nowhere Greninja went to intercept the Blaze kick and clashed with it. May's next move was already in mind.

''Acrobatics.'' Blaziken suddenly flipped in the air with amazing agility. Jumping over the white blade Greninja and delivering a fiery kick to the Ninja Pokémon who became surprised by the sudden shift in attack stance. Blaziken landing on his two feet behind Greninja looked over his opponent and started challenging him.

''Aerial Ace.'' Greninja's hands and feet glowed white looking for another close encounter.

''Acrobatics again.'' Blaziken's nimbleness shone once again as the Blaze Pokémon went through dodging each and every move Greninja had made. This went on for a bit till Greninja finally managed to connect hit making the Fighting type stumble a bit.

''Double Team.'' Multiple copies of the Water type spread all across the field. The field was now swarmed with Greninja's and May wasn't all too worried. She'd been in enough Contests to know what to do in this scenario.

''Fire Spin followed up by Blaze Kick.'' With speed that neither Pokémon or trainer saw coming Blaziken shot a sea of flames from its beak. One of Blaziken's feet caught fire again and this time the Blaze Pokémon actually kicked up the swirling flames towards all the Greninja copies.

The kick put in extra force into the Fire Spin clearing the field of clones in record time. The Fire Spin then went towards the original forming a tornado of heat around him. Even if Greninja was a Water type the Fire type attack would still be hurting constantly if he didn't get out of there.

Greninja now trapped in a vortex of flames and with nowhere to go, Dawn was wondering out loud just how Blaziken could trap him that fast.

''Mega Blaziken has Speed Boost. It's only going to get faster and faster. Can you keep up Ash?'' May feeling real good about her chances right now wasn't prepared for the comeback Ash had in store.

''We'll do more than that May!'' He boldly proclaimed. May made it clear there was no need to hold back. Him and Greninja were felling the sensation and together they knew it was coming. Ash and his Pokémon clenching their fists felt it and knew it was time.

''LET'S GO GRENINJA!'' When Ash yell ended a whirlpool came out of nowhere and overpowered the Mega Blaziken's Fire Spin extinguishing them leaving nothing but smoke behind with the Ninja Pokémon hidden inside it.

Dawn, Piplup and Lopunny intently looked at the Ninja Pokémon's transformation. They still didn't get over the fact that Ash could do something like that. But if anyone could find a way to draw out a Pokémon's hidden potential it was her boyfriend.

May's sapphire eyes were wider than at hearing that she received a five star meal for free. Did he just blew away the flames with a new move she hasn't heard about? But now that the torrent of water died down and the Ninja Pokémon was visible she was stunned, shocked and bewildered.

The head plate was almost identical to the cap Ash wore plus the sides were similar to the spikes that was Ash's hairstyle. Not to mention the giant throwing star on his back that materialized out of nowhere. The battle coming to a halt May understanding of the situation was questionable.

''Did you just fuse with your Pokémon?'' Pointing in confusion and not knowing what this is of all things. She'd seen Groudon and Kyogre fight over the shape of the land but those were Legendary Pokémon who's existence was stretched into Hoenn's lore.

''Yep. This is the result of our bond. Let's do this Greninja. Use Cut.'' Before the Coordinator and her Pokémon could gather their bearings Greninja had already closed the gap between him and the Mega Pokémon delivering a sharp cut to him.

''Dodge it.'' Trusting on Blaziken's Speed Boost she tried to get away in order to figure out something new to try. May was prepared for everything what Ash could come up with but this came out of left field.

''Aerial Ace.'' Greninja now in pursuit of the retreating Fire/Fighting type didn't let up chasing him around. As much as Blaziken tried to use his speed to get away he was given no moment's rest. Greninja caught up and delivered quite a heavy blow to the Mega Pokémon's head.

''Blaze Kick.'' Seeing that running away wasn't work May gave the command to face him head on.

''Double Team.'' Before Blaziken could connect with his flaming foot Greninja had already multiple copies of him on the field. Like a tornado Blaziken tried kicking them all away.

''Water Shuriken.'' Just as Blaziken finished up kicking the last copy away Greninja grabbed the shuriken on his back and threw it to Blaziken. The throwing star speeding towards May's Pokémon she quickly gave him a counter.

''Fire Spin.'' Blaziken's quick speed allowed him to fire off a wave of heat from his beak that caught the Water Shuriken and held it in place. If it wasn't for May's Contest training things would've gotten worse real quickly.

''Cut.'' This time pulling two smaller kunai from his thighs Greninja once again charged towards Blaziken. May noticed Blaziken's fur shining red a bit and having seen it before knew what it meant.

'' _Yes. Finally that Speed Boost._ Blaze Kick.'' This time the Blaze Pokémon was faster than Greninja. Kicking Greninja square in the chest, his trainer clenched his chest the same way his Pokémon did after Greninja stumbled back. The high speed battle slowed down as the two girls were worried about their male companion.

''That sure is a powerful Blaze Kick.'' The two Coordinators were confused. It's like he reacted the same way his Pokémon did and felt the hit too. Dawn's worries grew about this new event and she put the battle on hold for now wanting some answers.

''Are you okay? You're talking about it like you felt that.''

''I'm fine. Just a side effect. Let's keep going.'' He tried reassuring her. Ash didn't want Dawn to worry about what's going on between him and Greninja when they were like this but the Sinnoh Coordinator needed more answers.

''Wait hold on? What side effect?'' May too was interested in what she did to him.

Ash went on to explain to the two coordinators when Greninja was like that, he would feel everything the Ninja Pokémon would. So when Blaziken's Blaze Kick hit Greninja square on the chest it felt like someone kicked Ash in the chest really hard and he started wheezing a bit.

Dawn never knew about this negative until just now. Was Ash continuously in pain because Lopunny couldn't control herself? Did she hurt him this entire time and he kept it from her to not worry her? Whatever it was she needed more clearance on the mysterious form and she was going to get it on the way back to Pewter City.

''How about we call it a tie for now? I don't want to hurt you.'' The Hoenn's Coordinator compassion shone through. As much as she wanted to finish her battle with him, it would make her feel terrible if he landed on a sickbed due to her actions. May wanted to win, not critically injure Ash to settle a small score.

Mega Blaziken reverted back to his regular form and thanked the opposing Pokémon for a good battle. Greninja also showed respect by putting one fist to a square hand. Seems like they just got along fine.

''You should've told me.'' The bluenette sounded quite angry at him. Dawn didn't want May around when she went to interrogate him about him and his Greninja in fear her tongue might slip up and accidently let out she was his girlfriend in all the excitement.

''No need to worry Dawn. I got used to it after a while. It doesn't hurt that much.'' Trying to get out of it by assuring her that it wasn't as painful as it looked, Dawn couldn't believe Ash kept something like this from her. This was definitely a point to talk about once they were in a private place away from May.

And finally tell the brunette the secret they've been hiding from her.

* * *

For once I got nothing.

See you around.


	14. Chapter 14, We're telling May

''Mind if I go call my parents? I want them to know I've arrived safe and sound here.'' After May and Ash had their Pokémon and himself healed up they were ready for the short journey through Diglett's Tunnel. The brunette promised her parents that she would call them after she arrived in Vermillion City and met up with her old friends. Both Ash and Dawn didn't mind because they needed to do something as well.

While the brunette was away Dawn scanned over Ash. Ever since he told her about him and Greninja's side effect something had been bugging her all along. Now with her Hoenn rival out of the way Dawn could finally show Ash the care he deserved.

''How's your chest? I know how reckless you can be since I know what you did with Chimchar putting yourself in harm's way. I don't want you to hurt yourself just because I'm having my own issues with Lopunny.'' Ash was one to pull up a tough man act even if his body was hurting all over. When he and Chimchar were working on controlling Blaze Ash threw self preservation out the window for his Pokémon risking burns. This was no different.

''It's fine. I don't feel anything now.'' The pain already disappeared. Maybe it's because he wasn't used to feeling the pain during his battles like he did in Kalos. After a while he just got used to it and never paid any attention to it. This was the first time he felt the stinging pain that Greninja did after their reunion.

''You should've told me Ash. I should've known it hurts you. Why didn't you tell me?'' Coming straight up in his face she demanded some answers. Dawn tried to hammer down the point that he can't keep something like this from her. Not the way their relationship works right now.

''I didn't want to worry you. No need to worry right?'' He tried reassuring her by using her own phrase but it backfired on him.

''But that's when I worry the most.''

Dawn knew that Ash always was a risk taker. It was portrayed in his battling style and how he met her for the first time. Who else who be crazy enough to climb a huge machine holding his Pokémon captured without second thought? The bluenette looked down to the ground in sadness. Ash grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Looking up in his face the small act of understanding calmed her emotions somewhat.

''I…I just don't want you to get hurt because of me.'' Dawn would never forgive herself if she was the cause that he was suffering because she wasn't being a good enough trainer and saddling Ash as well with her Mega Problem.

''I'll talk about it with Greninja after we get home. It's not my power. It's ours. We all promised our Pokémon that despite us dating we'd never put our own needs in front of theirs.'' Ash reminded her of the oath they made when it came to their Pokémon.

No matter how much Dawn wanted it, it's just a thing she didn't couldn't or wanted to change from him. If he didn't loved his Pokémon in the way he just talked about his Greninja he wouldn't be Ash anymore.

He wouldn't be the boy she loved anymore.

''Just come to me whenever something is wrong okay? And think about what I said.'' Looking around he noticed they were alone for now. He gave her a small peck on her cheek to make her feel any better. It made her feel better that Ash didn't see her as a burden. And the peck she just received was enough to satisfy her for now.

 _''_ _Your right. There's no need to worry.''_

''So when are we going to tell May?''

 _''_ _Now there is a need to worry.''_ The brunette still didn't have any clue about that their private lives have changed quite a bit since the last Wallace Cup. They'd been holding it off for far too long and it wasn't doing Dawn's mood any good after Ash did just lift it.

''No. I promised mom I would tell people who are close to us. The longer we keep this to ourselves the worse I feel and since you were always good friends with May she might react surprised but I don't think it could be any worse then what Brock did with his surprise restaurant gig on us.''

Johanna did advise them to tell everyone as soon as they saw them, that they could enjoy it more. What's the point of having a relationship if you can't express your feelings because you want to keep it a secret?

''Let's at least tell her before we go through Diglett's cave. If we tell her when we're inside she might startle the Zubat. I do not want any of them making a nest in my hair.'' You just couldn't go through a cave in this world without running into Zubat's. And after all the attention Dawn has put into her two ponytails she didn't wanted any of them close to her head.

''If you're scared of that maybe we should wait after we get out the other side.'' Ash suggested.

''No. We've putting this off for too long. We'll be fine.''

* * *

''Well let's go. The sooner we get through the tunnel the sooner I'll see Brock in person again and the quicker we are in Pallet Town.'' The three trainers were all prepared to travel through Diglett's Tunnel. May was making big steps in order to get to the cave as quickly as possible. Her determination to get to Pewter City shined through wanting to meet Brock in person once again.

She wanted to see and hear just how much he improved as a doctor. During her journey with him Brock always had a interest in breeding Pokémon but now that his priorities were shifted she wondered if he changed at all. Her little brother Max was always asking Brock for advise on Pokémon healthcare. Maybe as his big sister she could tease him with some facts that he didn't know about. She loved her little brother, but still had a small urge to show him up from time to time.

''Before we go inside there's something we should tell you.'' Dawn told May on the way there. It was just a short walk to the tunnel remaining but the Sinnoh Coordinator didn't want to bottle it up anymore. May had wanted to keep pace and whatever it was it won't be enough to shock her. She had seen enough on her journey to be surprised at anything anymore. Ash's Greninja being another one in a long line of things. May didn't really get why they wanted to wait.

''Can it wait till we're inside? I'm sure whatever it is won't startle…''

''We're dating.'' Ash told May with the subtlety of a wrecking ball. Best get the awkward part out of the way right now seeing how hesitant Dawn was being. She wanted to get it of her chest but maybe with him making the point it would take away the jealously that Dawn felt earlier even more.

She eyed the two. Did the densest person she ever met really just said that he and the bluenette Coordinator were actually a couple as she heard him blabber out? Thinking at first this was a prank Ash was playing on her she needed a double check. Seeing Dawn's shy demeanor and Pikachu nodding yes the brunette's jaw dropped.

''Dating? As in hugging, eating in restaurants, watching rom-coms, long walks on the beach, kissing and playing footsies?'' May just couldn't wrap her head around the concept.

''Uhm…yes.'' Dawn confirmed while Ash was wondering to himself what rom-coms and footsies were and if Dawn was going to ask that from him from one point on. May's jaw meanwhile was so far open that the two lovebirds were afraid she dislocated it.

The two romantics feared what was coming. They knew that May was a sucker for romance and now that the brunette knew their secret Dawn would be hearing about this until the Wallace Cup is over. Seeing the brunette's blink a few times, Ash and Dawn were quite nervous in what way the Hoenn native would react.

May took a deep breath before she said…

''ASH GIRLFRIEND HAS A GOT?! YOU GIRLFRIEND THE ARE?'' May's brain was running faster than her Mega Blaziken's Speed Boost. But it was all scrambled thoughts she was uttering out towards the pair.

''How? Who? What? When? Huh?''

How exactly did her Sinnoh rival manage to make Ash fall for her? Ash for everything he stood for, was hopefully inept in the field of romance. May always calculated the odds of her seeing Rayqauza again were higher than Ash Ketchum going out on dates. She demanded the pair to tell her how exactly it came out like this.

When the Princess of Hoenn that Fortune Cookies were the reason they were together she felt a bit disappointed. Here she was expecting a moonlit dinner with candle light or a long walk on the beach realizing they've been missing each other before they smooched. But seeing that Ash was one half of the pair maybe she put her expectations a bit too high.

''Does anyone else know about this?'' Now that May calmed down a bit it was time for some more research and to see just how far Ash really is with the Sinnoh Coordinator. It was nice they were dating and May's curiosity was at its peak. Dawn put a stop to May's nagging wanting to get somewhere today.

''Look can we just go through Diglett's cave? And please don't react hysterically inside May. I don't want the upset the Pokémon in the cave.'' Dawn warned her. And so the three and their Pokémon made their inside the dark cave hoping to get through it without too much hassle.

''Did you kiss yet?'' Of course the brunette didn't drop the subject. Ever since hearing about their relationship it was like they were put on trial and the brunette was the judge. Dawn wanted her to keep quiet over the subject since the Zubat could and would probably wake up due to May's constant questioning.

''Yes.'' Dawn spoiled it out.

''What's it like? Beautifly in your stomach fantastic or on cloud Arcanine fantastic? Details Ash.'' Now interrogating the poor boy. She wanted to know everything. And she did mean everything. But before she would allow Ash to answer that, another question popped up. One that would be important during the next Contest.

''Which reminds me. How are you going to get through the Wallace Cup without letting the press know? Dawn's pretty famous now and a boyfriend from a Top Coordinator always draws attention. How are you going to get through that without hanging off each other's lips?'' The bluenette went to lecture May feeling a bit insulted by that remark.

''We're not that bad. We controlled ourselves when we were with Brock and you had no idea about it until we mentioned it. I'm saying we can control ourselves pretty well. I'm saying that you're the one who's overreacting.''

''How can I not overreact? You're dating Ash.'' Turning her attention back to the raven haired trainer.

''What's your favorite thing to do with Dawn? Surely there must've been something you like doing with more than anything else.''

Not really thinking about the answer he should give her Ash just said what was on his mind. Talking about a certain experience Dawn suggested to him after his mother knew about his girlfriend and what happened the night after that.

''Well. I like snoozing with her in my arms.''

''YOU ACTUALLY…'' Ash and Dawn put their hands in front of May's mouth. Looking to the ceiling of the cave and listening intently if the brunette's screaming didn't wake the horde of Zubat up. After the two shushed May continued her line that was interrupted.

''slept together?'' May whispered. Dawn's blush grew bigger getting embarrassed about what the brunette was insinuating. Ash not understanding really why leapt to Dawn's defense.

''I don't see what's wrong with sleeping together with your girlfriend in the same bed.''

''YOU ACTUALLY CALLED DAWN YOUR GIRLFRIEND!'' Yes they were dating but actually hearing him use the phrase girlfriend was too much to contain her excitement.

This time they were too late to shut May's mouth. Hearing the high pitched screams of Zubat homing in on them Ash grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled her along trying to get away from the approaching horde of Zubat. May fooling in their trial called them out how adorable they looked with the Pokémon chasing them.

''SHUT IT MAY!'' The two lovebirds yelled as they ran full speed and wanted to see nothing but daylight to chase the angry horde of Bat Pokémon flying after them. As Dawn was pulled along by her boyfriend one thought did cross her mind.

 _''_ _Maybe we should've waited until we exited the cave after all.''_

* * *

So the poll is now closed about my next Pearl story is closed now.

The winner is a follow up to this one in the future. And I'm pretty happy you guys agreed with that one. I realized that with the other one I'd have to do some world building at first which I'm not that really good at. At least I can start planning where I want the next one to go right now.

And for those who don't read my other main story.

I'm going to be busy these next few weeks. This means updates might not come as frequent as I'd like too but I'll still work on my stories in between.

See you around


	15. Chapter 15, Battle cry and focused

Our heroes made a speedy exit out of Diglett's cave into Pewter City. Or as Ash and Dawn would call it Zubat cave from now on. No thanks to their brunette friend who couldn't contain her screaming after they told her they were dating.

''Let's…never…do…that again.'' Ash was completely out of breath no thanks to May's squealing. Dawn meanwhile was sitting down on the ground in pure exhaustion. As much as she loved Ash holding her hand, being chased by Zubat in a cave was not one circumstance she ever wanted to experience again.

May meanwhile realized that the two might be a bit angry at her. Maybe she should've shown a bit more restraint but the idea of Ash having a girlfriend was just to wonderful to keep quiet about. Trying to take away the attention and hoping she would get out of their fury she tried to change the subject.

''Pewter City. City of rocks, stones, boulders and oneself proclaimed dr. Love.'' The two shot her a glare not really appreciating how easily she shrugged their escape off. Didn't May have a single ounce of remorse after what she just did?

''You just had to yell inside didn't you? If I even find out the smallest trace of Zubat in my hair you'll be paying for the hairdresser.'' Dawn was filled with annoyance to the brim. She was partly to blame for wanting to tell May before they entered the tunnel, but that her rival would freak out this much was something she could do without.

May started to sweat over the Sinnoh Coordinator's threat. From the short time spend at the previous Wallace Cup Dawn took great pride and joy in it.

''Let's just go to the gym okay?'' Hoping to get away from Dawn's wrath May put in some big steps on the way to Pewter gym and their old travelling companion. The blue haired girl meanwhile was thinking something else entirely and wanted some proper revenge for the stunt May just pulled on her and Ash.

* * *

''You don't know how great it is to see you again in person.'' Brock now finally saw the Princess of Hoenn in person. A phone call with video screen was nothing compared to seeing someone in real life again. Already having caught p with Ash and Dawn and how they were doing it was now the brunette's turn to fill in the former Gym Leader on what was going on.

''And you should've told me they were dating. They were at your place when I called you and you never said anything.'' May blamed Brock for not telling anything about Ash and Dawn. She could've gotten a present for them to celebrate their newfound romance. Now the brunette was empty handed and needed to figure something out to celebrate this occasion.

''It's not my job to tell anyone. I'll admit I was shocked at first but after having a goodnights sleep over it I might've overreacted at first.'' It was just a friendly gesture of making a romantic dinner for the two of them but in hindsight he'd probably embarrassed the pair. They told him that they didn't wanted to let other people know because it might change their behavior towards them and after analyzing his actions he didn't want his friends to be afraid of keeping their dating life a secret for other in fear of a reaction like Brock and May's.

''Seriously I'm happy for you two cause I'll know you'll take care of each other.'' The pair thanked the doctor for understanding their situation. It seemed he learned to accept it and the couple were hoping May would also calm down these next few days.

''Since we caught up already with May how about get some practice Ash? I really want Lopunny to master Focus Blast. Mind if we use the gym Brock?''

''None…'' Before Brock could finish his line Ash and Dawn already were up going to the Gym's battlefield to work out as if they were expecting it. As the two lovebirds were speeding towards the battlefield May had a question for the doctor. Huge sly grin on face May was wondering…

''Is there a place where we can spy on them?'' May asked Brock. It wasn't very sporty of her to see what kind of appeal Dawn had in store for the Wallace Cup but it was more because she wanted to see Ash and Dawn interact as a couple without knowing anyone would be watching. Brock batted an eyelid on such a strange question.

''Why do you think I have a peeking place in this gym?''

''Max always did it when a challenger came around and he was supposed to be in bed. Mom accidently stumbled on it when she was sweeping the hallways one time and grounded him nearly for a month.''

''How did she know it was his?''

''Books about Pokémon. I wasn't much of a reader as a kid.'' May covered up the fact she didn't like Pokémon at all when she first met Brock. And it would be a secret she would never tell anyone in her life.

''Down the hallway. Third portrait on the right with a Geodude on it. Should be a switch there in the bottom corner of the portrait.'' Brock gave the directions May wanted and she was already off. He was already prepared to cook up a storm but with May now here too he actually started to doubt himself as if he had enough supplies for feeding every mouth here.

* * *

The couple were already preparing for Dawn's next training session. They would be evolving Mega Lopunny and practicing her Focus Blast. Dawn had pulled out her keystone and Pikachu was on standby this time with Ash having promised Dawn to only bring out Greninja when things would really get out of hand.

''Alright Lopunny Mega…'' Ash was waiting for Lopunny to Mega Evolve. Even though he and Greninja would be a bit more careful now, Charizard and the other Pokémon on him should be capable enough to stop Lopunny if things would go bad. And with Brock and May nearby with Mega Steelix and Mega Blaziken waiting there was really no need to worry.

''What's wrong?''

''I need an intro.'' Ash not understanding what she meant with it Dawn elaborated.

''Brock told me I needed something flashy as an entrance and May showed me what he meant with it. Just saying Mega Evolve is kind of bland. I need a battle cry. Something that puts the attention of the crowd on our way.'' Dawn as a Coordinator had to work continuously to dazzle the crowd by showing off her Pokémon. Just saying Mega Evolve in a boring tone means that the performer wasn't interested in their showing. And if she wasn't interested why would the crowd be?

''I get it. What do you have in mind?'' Ash wondered.

''May's battle cry was in four lines. I won't lose! The spotlight's are on you. Burn like never before. Mega Evolve!'' Dawn had filed it down to four stages. A proclamation, a phrase that shows you own the stage, an outing never seen before and the final act of Mega evolving the Pokémon itself.

''Be ready to be stunned?'' A bit basic from the Coordinator but they needed something to start with.

''Since she becomes a Fighting type and does have powerful kicks, let's kick it up?'' It was just a suggestion Ash had thrown up. And the amount of martial arts movie nights spend with Kiawe and Sophocles in Alola made him known with some one-liners they could use for inspiration.

Dawn appreciated it but she was looking for something a bit more not realizing they were being watched by someone right now.

 _''_ _SO CUTE. They are going to come up with a battle cry together.''_

May meanwhile was trying to contain her squealing by placing both her hands in front of her mouth. Jumping up and down giddy of excitement she found it adorable that they are going to come up with a line that Dawn was going to use in the Wallace Cup. Now that her curiosity was filled she was plotting something positively for the new pair.

 _''_ _I got to give them something as a gift. Only question is what?''_

Dawn and Ash meanwhile were continuing their brainstorming. Lines were being thrown around left and right but none appealed to the Coordinator.

''Maybe…Stand up?'' Dawn asked her boyfriend as the proclamation of the chant.

''It's great. It's something different and great trainers always step up to the plate when pressure high. I can't think of a better opening right now. Your making it known to the crowd that something exciting is going to happen. What next?'' Ash gave his opinion on the matter.

''A warning that all eyes should be on her.'' Dawn told him.

''You owning the stage huh?'' After thinking about it sometime he said.

''Lopunny is a weird Pokémon.'' He meant it in a good way and tried to explain himself before Dawn could react angry at him insulting her Pokémon.

''I mean as a Buneary she was incredibly cute. She still is, but whenever she Mega Evolves there's this tough side to her I only see in really powerful Fighting types.''

''You mean mixing cuteness with toughness?'' Dawn trying to understand his reasoning on it. He did have a point. Her initial plan was to show off Lopunny's cuteness in Contests like she did before but now that she turned into something that wasn't associated with cute that threw a spanner in the works. It was something Dawn could work with though.

''I got it!'' Dawn reacted as if she was struck by a great idea and finally found what she was looking for.

''Stand up! See cuteness mixed with toughness. Two styles merged into one. Mega Evolve!'' As Dawn came up with her new battle cry for the Mega Evolution so got so into it she pressed her keystone out of reflex and made Lopunny Mega Evolve.

''I'm guessing you like it?'' It covered the four principles Dawn came up with and Ash and Pikachu laughed about it. Dawn was so into it, all her fears about Lopunny losing control dissipated like snow in sunshine. As the keystone finished it's process of Mega Evolution Lopunny was standing in a bow that presented her new form to the world.

''It seems Lopunny likes it as well.'' Ash's comment on the Mega Pokémon filled Dawn's heart with joy. This was the first time it remotely resembled a Contest Pokémon and not a battler. They were making progress and it just showed.

''Come on let's practice Focus Blast. These rocks aren't going to shatter themselves.'' Dawn was filled with new vigor was more determined than ever to get to the root of her Mega Problem and win the Wallace Cup once again.

''Focus Blast.'' The Mega Pokémon now gathered up the ball of focus energy in her palms and was prepare to release it on a rock on the battlefield. Throwing the sphere it sped off in the direction she intended too. The yellow orb started to home in on the target and Dawn was almost sure it would pulverize the boulder.

At the last moment just before it would slam into the intended target it veered off and hit another rock to the left of the original destination.

''At least you hit something with it.'' Ash noted. His Scraggy's Focus Blast also had a tendency to miss targets. Instead of feeling down Dawn at another failed attempt ordered Mega Lopunny to use the move again.

The Rabbit Pokémon again concentrated its mental energy into her palms a few more times after that. At one point she threw control out the window and fired off the sphere with more force than before. The yellow orb once again racing towards the boulder Dawn was prepare for it to veer of its course like it did so many times before. Only this time the sphere blasted into the rock and destroyed a good chunk of it leaving pieces of debris all over the field.

Dawn couldn't be more happier. Her Normal type Pokémon did just perform one of the hardest Fighting type moves to master. The types clashed and now that Lopunny knew how to perform it as her Mega Evolved self she could try and see if Lopunny could do it in her normal appearance later on.

''Awesome. You did it.'' Ash congratulated her. Seems like Lopunny had a feeling for the move and could actually hit something with it.

''Yep. And now to perfect it so it's actually useable. Let's do it Lopunny!'' Dawn was just as fired up as her Mega. The accuracy might not be perfect yet but if she could use a Focus Blast in her Mega Appeal Dawn would be one step closer to winning the Wallace Cup.

* * *

So Dawn's entrance call is derived from something that involves the DP Galactic battles season. Bonus points if you get the reference.

''I would guess they predicted that Scraggy's Focus Blast would probably miss it's mark.'' Cilan in BW Rival Destinies "Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown''

No Cilan. It's a near **certainty** it will miss it's mark. Why can't more Pokémon learn Aura Sphere instead? And my hate against Focus Blast continues just as much as this story does.

See you around.


	16. Chapter 16, Meet the competition

"Lopunny, Focus Blast."

"Pikachu, Electro Ball." Two yellow spheres clashed in midair. The two orbs exploded leaving a rain of energy and electricity.

Dawn finally trusted her Mega Lopunny to train with Pikachu for a while. So far the Rabbit Pokémon seemed in complete control. Around 30 minutes that passed and not a sign yet of any overeager fighting spirit.

But this was only practice. It was almost time to find out how long she could pulled herself back in a real battle.

Ash and Dawn were both really getting into Lopunny's mastering of Focus Blast when the call from their medical friend happened.

"Guys dinner time. You better hurry up before May starts." Brock warned the two about the brunette Coordinator's appetite. The pair told that in time they would finish and join them shortly.

Guess that's it for today huh?" Dawn sounded quite sad. She really felt she was making progress today with her Mega Problem and wanted to keep going to finally put her worries to bed. Ash seeing she looked disappointed tried to cheer her up.

"Cheer up Dawn. Tomorrow is another day and you've made big progress today. I'm sure you finally get to work on that appeal of yours soon enough. No need to worry right?" Ash had monitored her progress today and was more then pleased. He saw that Dawn and her Pokémon kept growing. It won't be long until she could finally get into it and finally complete her training so that she could compete as someone who earned the title she held at this point in her career.

* * *

"For the love of, show some decency you two." Dawn was known with her boyfriend's and May's eating habits. The first activity they after meeting back in Sinnoh for the first time involved a restaurant afterall. And after Team Rocket had ransacked the kitchen supplies Dawn came all to well known with the Princess of Hoenn's fury. Still these was no reason to grab everything in sight as if it was their last meal. Brock as well told his companions to slow down.

"Yeah you guys. There's enough to go around. You better safe room for some dessert."

"There's dessert?" Both Ash and May ears perked at the mention of the sweet treat that was to came afterwards. Dawn on the other hand was more concerned what to give her boyfriend for dessert when they get back to Pallet Town.

" _I wanted to ask Ash's mum to teach me how to make her desserts. But I don't want to embarrass myself if he doesn't like it and May is around"_ Dawn didn't wanted to put up with the brunette with any romantic intentions she had with Ash into she was home or at least calmed down. At least to the point that that could travel through across without waking up the Zubat inside.

And she was worrying that her cooking skills won't be good enough to surprise his taste buds. Sure her poffins always went well with Pokémon and Ash wasn't picky, she wanted to impress him nonetheless.

May at the other end had no intention to share any dessert with Ash.

"You don't need dessert Ash. Dawn has got you covered on that part right?"

"SHUT IT MAY!" The Sinnoh knowing exactly what the brunette implied scolded her. May really needed to get over the fact that Ash and her were dating. This was growing tedious. The boy wondered exactly what dessert Dawn had for him. Brock was the one who did the cooking for them and she was working out with him.

Dawn's cheeks glowed red. Sure kissing Ash is always a wonderful experience but she never went with her boyfriend kissing in public. They always smooched when they were alone or with their Pokémon around. She didn't want to deal with the press exposing her romance just yet.

"Have you heard what the opening round over the Wallace Cup is going to be?" May opened up a new conversation. Dawn knew of course while Ash was wondering what type of appeal the competitors were being forced to do. From his previous Wallace Cup experiences it must involved a giant pool of water in some way.

"It's an open stage. You can perform in any way you want. If you want a single performance that's okay but you can also go double." This will create a whole variety of performances. Weren't the rules usually set in stone before a Contest Ash asked himself.

"Why is there a difference? Isn't everyone supposed to the same type of appeal? Why change the rules now?"

"Bit of a surprising twist I agree. So what's the deal?" Brock agreed with Ash.

"They wanted to see all type of Coordinators competing. Some are specialized in singles and others in doubles. There's going to be a roulette system before every battle round in an effort in leaving us on the spot." Dawn explained. This was going to be a Contest to upstage all others just by hearing the rules. Wallace wanted something special and clearly having top Coordinators with Mega Pokémon wasn't going to be enough.

"So you have no idea what's coming up until right before you get on stage. What about the Mega Pokémon then?" Ash's main reason for going to the Contest was helping and cheering Dawn on. The Mega Pokémon would be another big factor so he started getting a bit nervous himself. A while bunch of excitement would disappear if there weren't any Mega's around.

"The Mega Pokémon will still appear. Its only a surprise to the audience on when things will happen." Letting out a sigh relief the Wallace Cup will still be a spectacle to behold.

"Speaking of Mega Pokémon. Have you seen Lisia's Altaria already?" Dawn asked the brunette. Since May was from the same region as Lisia she might know a bit more about the competition.

"No I haven't. But I heard enough stories about it to know it's going too be the benchmark for Mega appeals." The Contest Star was the reason that Coordinators were looking fiercely for Mega Pokémon right now. Ever since her Mega Altaria appeared on stage it was the talk of the Contest circuit.

"Wasn't she the girl you showed me in your magazine Dawn? Who is she exactly? I know she's Wallace's niece and she has a Mega Altaria. What more can you tell me about her?" Before the girls could answer Brock intervened.

"The Contest Idol Lisia, affectionately called Lissi by her fans, rose to fame by winning Pokémon Contests and doing commercials. Lisia loves Pokémon Contests, she is upbeat, bubbly and is always looking for the next Contest Star by Lisia's Miraculous Contest Scouting." Having been hit with love-struck attitude that often came over him.

"The scouting process is that she picks a random person from the crowd and offers them a Contest pass to compete against her. A fair bit of them are considered really talented proving she as talented at scouting as performing." There was almost no stopping the doctor if he went on another tangent of love. To the dismay of his friends.

"Oh if only I could scout my way into her heart. Then she would see that we are made…ARGH!"

Brock fell down to the floor in a crippling mess. Everybody looking to watch the ground saw a small purple frog Pokémon with his right paw shining a deep purple.

"Does this happens when Max or Misty aren't around?" May asked her now dating friends. Her little brother was always yanking the breeder on his ear but his technique paled compared to the Cerulean beauty's method. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon's method seemed to be a bit more thorough in reeling in Brock's attitude.

"Seems so." Dawn was used to it. Was there another way to stop Brock from talking about a pretty girl then? Either way just hearing Brock talk about the girl knew she and May were in for some tough competition.

"There's actually an interview with her tonight in Mauville City. Maybe we can catch it." May being home to Hoenn always had a ear and idea about what's going on. Finishing up desserts the gang made their way to the living room to watch Lisia's interview leaving the dishes until the show was over.

* * *

"Hello everyone. And welcome to another episode of…" The talkshow host interrupted his usual intro. Dressed in an pressed black suit with a light blue tie hanging from his neck.

"Know what? I've been doing this intro for the past year or so. How about we let our guest do their own intro for once? You guys would like that?" The crowd started to cheer loudly. They knew who the guest was and were just playing along. All in the spirit of giving a good show.

The lights in the studio went off creating suspense. A few seconds later a young girl's voice echoed throughout the studio.

"Hiiiii, everybody! Me and my Altaria Ali have come to Mauville City's studio's for a bit of fun!" The turquoise colored haired girl greeted her fans with the cheery attitude she always did. The crowd applauded loudly for their idol. The spotlights shone on her and her Altaria that was accompanying her. Taking their seat on the sofa the presentator welcomed his two honorary guests.

"You two. Thank you so much for coming here. I'm sure people here have so many questions for you to answer. But it would be rude to get to that part of the show without me asking how you were doing?"

"I'm doing just fine. I always get excited when the next Contest is announced. Always a wonderful opportunity to meet new people who love Pokémon."

"And what about your Altaria Ali?" The Humming Pokémon lifted his fluffy wings in appreciation. The crowd awed at the Altaria's majestic wings.

"But let's talk about the most important thing you introduced in Contests." Looking towards the young girls head.

"That lovely tiara holds your keystone right? A key item in making your Altaria…sorry. Ali Mega Evolve right?"

"It's mine and Ali's pride and joy." Gently caressing the keystone with her index finger making sure it was still firmly locked inside the crown. The Humming Pokémon with her chirped agreeing with his trainer.

"Now Lisia. With success always comes people who are jealous. My question for you is, what is true about the rumors that your Uncle Wallace helped you get your Altarianite?"

"Uncle Wallace did give my a clue on where Ali's Altarianite was hiding. Meteor Falls. Me and Ali went through the cave for days until we found it on top of a waterfall." The audience gasped at their Idol's perilous trip.

"But in the end it was all worth it. When my Ali first turned into Mega Altaria, I was as proud as a Braviary. My dear sweet Ali. Shone brighter than the tip on a Lanturn's head." And like that Lisia's bright attitude shone again making the crowd feel better.

"Now I'm sure many of you have questions for our lovely lady. Yes you in the white shirt."

* * *

While they were watching the show on TV Ash was studying his girlfriend's actions. She cuddled up to him closer in search of comfort. She clearly wasn't feeling okay.

"Are you okay Dawn?" Looking worried over to her Ash wanted her to do something to make her feel better.

May just found it adorable that Ash was so considerate of her feelings. Tenderly looking at Dawn to figure out what was bothering her.

"They're so cute!"

"Come on. You're a top Coordinator now. You got this right?" Ash again tried to pull his girl in higher spirits. Dawn embraced him tighter leaving May in another state of fan girl.

"I got to get something for them. And I know just the thing." May had been wondering what exactly to get the newly crowned couple. Dawn appreciated Ash's hug but she needed something else right now.

Something had been bugging Dawn for the longest time but she couldn't figure it out exactly. Now she knew what it was and she could work on it. Directing her attention to her companions.

"Can I ask something from you guys?"

All three of them were listening intently to the Sinnoh Coordinator. Both May and Brock decided to honor her request but Ash wasn't sure about the idea his girlfriend had in store.

"You want to do what?"

* * *

As I said before. Hate this girl.

SHUT UP YOU DITZ AND GIVE ME MY LUCARIONITE! Guess you can't have all things too easy. Nobody should suffer through Lisia just to get something they gave for free in the game before that.

And now to collect the Z-crystals again in Ultra Sun. Screw this.

See you around


	17. Chapter 17, Just us in Pewter City

"Are you sure you want this?" Ash asked his girlfriend. Last night after Lisia's interview Dawn spoke to her friends about something.

"It makes me feel better about this all." The couple walked through the streets of Pewter City together. Dawn requested this from her fellow Mega users since they know what they both had to do to get their Mega Stones.

"My entire life I've been wanting to form a career for myself. Never once did I ask my mom to grant me any sort of advantage over everyone else. I worked hard for everything I achieved up to this point." Being just given a keystone while everyone else had to go through something difficult left a bitter taste in her mouth. She never took a privilege compared to other people despite coming from a famous Coordinator herself.

"Having heard how hard May and Lisia worked to get their Mega Stones I feel quite bad about it. Sure I'm getting close to mastering it but I want a trial that proves I can get it by myself. I want to experience what they went through." That's why she asked May and Brock to come up with something for her. Ash wanted to be included but May argued that since he was her boyfriend he would come up with something easy.

The two companions would place two marbles in a box somewhere around Pewter City that was supposed to represent Dawn's Mega Stone and keystone. They won't risk losing her own that way. The Sinnoh won't be allowed to Mega Evolve Lopunny until she opened up the box.

The two friends needed a day to set everything up. Ash would entertain Dawn for the rest of the day giving May and Brock enough time to set something up. And the brunette already had a punishment in mind for Dawn if she would ask help from him.

 _"You have to let another girl kiss Ash."_

May had put that up as motivation to not cheat during the trial definitely preventing her rival from taking any shortcuts. Dawn was still plotting her revenge on the brunette but nothing suitable had come up yet.

But for now it was a day of rest and relaxation. This would technically be only their second date and they had all intentions of making it memorable like the first one.

To start the day off they went to the museum. Sure it wasn't as exciting as a walk in the park, but since recently Dawn's life revolved around stones and rocks with mystical properties she maybe could learn a bit more about them.

But on their way there she became distracted by a dress hanging in the shop window. The dress was in the style Ash was used from the Contest dresses Dawn usually wore. Elegant and not to over the top.

And he had to admit it was her style. It was hard to see Dawn dressed the same way Lisia was for her Contests. Sure his girlfriend loved skirts but for her appeals something more formal was just the way he loved it.

"Such a cute little dress. Can we go inside please?" Dawn begged to him with puppy dog eyes trying to look as cute as possible. Ash knew she loved clothing. Dawn really had a way to tug on his heartstrings and he agreed. The museum wasn't going anywhere. And if he was honest he was looking forward to seeing her in it.

"Do you want it as an outfit for the Wallace Cup? It would look great on you." Blushing over his complement she actually was looking for something else for the Wallace Cup. Something special for her new Mega Pokémon.

"I had a bunch of designs I sketched up before I got Lopunny's Mega Stone. After everything that has been going on I really didn't have the time to make them myself." Dawn loved designing new dresses. Unfortunately for her Dawn's sewing skills wasn't exactly as good as her appeals and poffins. This wasn't a problem when she would do photoshoots at Poke stylist studio's. People would make the outfits for her and she will try them on. But now she didn't have that luxury.

"Maybe my mom can help you. She makes the outfits I wear on my journey. I'm sure she doesn't mind."

Dawn started to sweat a bit. Seeing her nervousness Ash tried to calm her.

"My mom loves you. Sure she won't mind making something for your Contest."

It's not that the idea of Delia making something for her made Dawn scared. It was more the matter of what she would be making.

* * *

Arriving at Pewter City museum after paying the entrance fee this place brought back great memories about a thing regarding fossils in Sinnoh. Seeing an Amber fossil on display, a skeleton looking like an Aerodactyl next to it showed it's purpose showing the visitors what the extinct Pokémon looked like.

"Remember our first time in Oreburgh City?" Ash asked her. This sure brought back memories into their Sinnoh journey.

"It's where I came up with the spin technique. I still use it to this day. I'm just happy it can't Mega Evolve without a trainer."

"There's a Mega Aerodactyl?" Ash looked surprised and a bit afraid. The last thing they needed was a Mega Aerodactyl flying around.

"After May showed off Mega Blaziken I want to prepare myself for what could Mega Pokémon would be there." Which reminded Dawn about something.

"Speaking off you're not going to enter this time right?" Ash had entered Contests before. Maybe he would do so again and Dawn wanted to be sure there wasn't a surprise of competing against him in the battle rounds.

"Nah. I want to put all of my attention on you." Blushing over his sudden suave Dawn was thrown off. Recomposing herself she asked him.

"Who told you?" Not believing for one moment he came up with that one himself.

"May did. Did it work?'' Ash confessed. May gave him a list of mushy things too say that was supposed to make his girlfriend melt.

"It did. Try and come up with one yourself next time. I'm happy you're not entering. At least it would save you from the embarrassment of being knocked out by your girlfriend." Getting him back for the "compliment" May gave him. Ash's competitive spirit reemerged. Girlfriend or not he wasn't going to lose to her.

"Maybe I should enter again. And beat you with Buizel too boot. He knows all your tricks after all." This opened the floodgates.

"Didn't our training sessions showed you I've developed some new ones? You need to pay more attention to what we do during training."

After looking at Dawn for some time Ash still had to get used to her new hairstyle. Sure Dawn did it because she was inspired by him and Greninja but it still was a strange sight being used to her long blue hair.

"You really look like Lopunny. The hair does its job."

"Cute and tough then?" She flicked one of her ponytails. Dawn took a page from her new battle cry she and Ash came up with. And he found it hard to deny it.

Dawn at the start of a journey was extremely eager to catch a Buneary of how cute it was. Same story with her Pachirisu. Dawn couldn't help herself and just had to catch the little hyperactive Electric type. But Dawn was more than just about cute Pokémon.

She actually caught his Buizel. The Sea Weasel Pokémon was a pretty strong Pokémon in the wild and Dawn was the one who caught him. And not to mention her powerhouse of a Mamoswine she implemented perfectly with the rest of her team.

And with her Quilava's own love for Contests and Togekiss her grace all of her Pokémon resembled the girl's personality.

"Maybe you need a new look as well. Even washing your hair every once in a while would do you good. And no hat excuse this time will help you." And just as stubborn as her Piplup.

The rest of the afternoon was just playfully teasing each other. With every fossil they came across Pikachu stretched his face in those Pokémon's making the pair laugh. The electric mouse always was good at making facial expressions.

Piplup meanwhile was cool with his trainer being close to Pikachu's. He knew Ash since day one and wanted nothing but the best for Dawn. Sure it had issues sharing Dawn's attention before, but so far the trainer couple evenly divided their attention between their romance and their Pokémon.

* * *

They decided to finish up their date day at a nice little café. Dawn had ordered a sorbet for her and Piplup and Ash was sharing his thrown together cone with every flavor the place had to offer with Pikachu. Stirring her spoon in her dessert absent mindedly Ash wondered if he did something wrong to upset her.

"Didn't you enjoy yourself today?" Dawn waved her hands frantically. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Oh no no no. I did wonderfully. I just know May is going to question me about today. I just want her to drop it okay? The novelty should've wore off by now. Brock did it and he was hopeless when he found out."

"Let's think about something else. What do you think Brock and May have a store for you?" Ash tried to get her mind off May's frantic behavior. She did have a long day ahead of her.

"I honestly don't know. But let's hope they come up with something clever that puts me to the test." They and their Pokémon enjoyed their cold treats in peace.

"I really enjoyed today Ash." It's the simple things you life you start to appreciate. Unfortunately Dawn's next Contest stood in the way of it. Guess the next date will come after the Wallace Cup. After she won it of course

The sun was setting now and they both went walking back hand in hand towards the gym for a goodnight's rest.

"It's nice to just go out with you and leave behind all cares. And I needed a break from my Mega problem with Lopunny. I'm all fired up for tomorrow. No need to worry." Dawn calling out her catchphrase chirpily.

"As for you." Dawn smooched him on the lips. His reward for keeping her entertained all day with Ash embracing her.

The more they kissed the more experience Ash gathered. He knew exactly what set her off and knew which motion to make so that Dawn would enjoy it to the fullest.

Officially you would kiss your date at the end of the day, but Dawn didn't want too because of May. The brunette was already unbearable. Imagine her squealing when she would actually see them kiss.

Continuing on to the gym they just made small talk.

"Any idea for the holder of your keystone? May has her wrist ring. Brock has it as a pendant and Lisia on her tiara. What do you want yours to be?"

"I want to master it before I start thinking about accessories. But I was thinking about a hairclip of some sort. Or put it in my bracelet that I always had." Dawn had been toying with the idea to modify her right bracelet. It would be a temporary placeholder till she would find something better.

At least Ash had an idea what to get Dawn for her next Contest. The idea of giving her a thing to hold her separate keystone had been plaguing him ever since Dawn's battle with Brock. But his girlfriend being quite fashion sensitive knew he had to get the perfect thing for her.

Ash and Dawn returned back to the gym around dusk. To Dawn's annoyance May was already waiting for them outside. No doubt to interrogate Dawn of course.

"Well how was it? Did he do something romantic? Where did he take you? Did he treat you well? Did you kiss? Tell me everything right now." As the poor Sinnoh Coordinator was pulled inside by her Hoenn rival, Ash was excited to see with his two friends came up with for his girlfriend. Would it be something like his Alola trials or a thing specific for Mega Evolution users?

Whatever it was he would have to wait till tomorrow. But he was sure there was no need to worry.

It was Dawn doing the trial after all.

* * *

Wonder what Brock and May have in store for Dawn?

All I'm saying is that playing the Arkham games were a major source of inspiration for next time round. Only with 100% less deathtraps.

Riddle me this. Why do I stick 400 question mark trophies around Gotham just to get my face smashed in?

See you around


	18. Chapter 18, Dawn's trial part 1

May had set her Beautifly out to hide the box in the city. Brock and his Crobat left behind envelopes in places with clues that would guide Dawn to her next hint. It was up to the Sinnoh Coordinator to figure it out.

Brock and May had given Dawn a note which held a question she needed to solve to locate her first letter. But the Coordinator was having a hard time figuring it out.

"I'm a hard hat used by samurai. Can you find me if you try?"

Was her first mystery question. Ash didn't have a clue as well and if he did he wasn't allowed to help her. Dawn needed to solve it herself. After all this was her requested trial for her keystone.

"Since samurai are warriors of old times maybe the museum has a section we didn't visit?" She suggested. It was as a good a place to start searching.

Dawn found it amazing that they managed to do hide something at the place where Ash and her were yesterday. But this was the only thing she could think off right now so the couple went to the museum.

"I've looked all over and no helmet." Once inside Ash only helped her trying to find one. They split up and searched the entire building for a samurai exhibit with no success.

Dawn asked the attendant behind the counter at the museum. Recognizing the couple from yesterday she smiled.

"I'm sorry. We have no samurai section."

"Then why did Brock send us here on a dead end?" Dawn wondered out loud. Hearing the former Gym Leader's name told the desk worker this was the girl he talked about the other day.

"Ah. So you're the girl Brock told me about. I'm allowed to give you one word of advice. A samurai's helmet was also called this in old times." Having received an additional clue things really didn't improve the situation. Still at a loss at what Brock and May meant with it.

Dawn asked if there was a library section with books about samurai at least. Luckily for her there was. Flipping through the pages she came across something that might help resolve the mystery.p

Listed were individual parts of a samurai's armor but one in particular got her attention.

"There is no samurai helmet but there is a Kabuto. A Kabuto fossil to be precise." Dawn told Ash that a kabuto was a part in old armor used by samurai. The helmet part to be precise.

Asking a worker from the museum if he could carefully lift the fossil. The fossil now clear from the stand Dawn noticed a tiny note looking like the one she received from Brock and May. Opening it up she got her next riddle.

"Roses are red, violets are blue." She groaned at it. Reading along with her Ash groaned with her.

"It's May's isn't?" He interrupted. He sighed again at May's giddiness. This was supposed to be a serious trial and here again did she made fun of his love life.

Still getting back at the matter at hand, where do you get flowers to say thank you?

"The flower store." Dawn told him. Easy one this time round.

* * *

Heading over to the florist in Pewter City a young woman busy was busy sorting out and cutting the stems from roses.

As romantic roses were she wasn't looking for the flower that meant love. She was looking for the flower that signifies gratitude.

"Do you have Gracedia's?" Asking about the pink flora made her wonder just how Shaymin was doing. She hasn't the little guy after it flew away with his friends. Wherever it is she hoped he was doing well for himself.

Dawn's thoughts were broken up by the lady bringing the bouquet of flowers that she asked for.

"Here you go miss. And a message was attached to it." The Coordinator now received her next mystery to solve.

"I'm something you hide in if you want to be safe. No army can breach me, in here I am brave."

What do you use to hide inside? A castle? A bank safe? A locked door? Going through the meaning of some things Ash told her that there was no such thing around the area.

Dawn pondered on it for a few minutes. Before she came up with something.

"A word play. Fortress. Brock has a Forretres right?"

* * *

Coming back to the gym they went to the area where the Pokémon were living when they weren't needed for the battles.

Looking over the friends Brock caught over the years, most of them were rock types except for a few others. And Dawn had set her eye on a orb with a tough shell.

The Bagworm Pokémon had it's shell tightly shut. Maybe it was sleeping or just tending to himself.

"Hi. Do you have Brock's clue for me?" Dawn took a chance and hoped he would open up. To her relief he was rolling over to a spot where there was another letter for Dawn. Reaching out for it she read it.

"You succeeded by trying your best. Are you ready to put yourself and your Pokémon to the final test?"

As she called out the text she heard Brock standing behind her. May was with him too waiting for her fellow Coordinator.

"Turn it round." Brock and May were waiting for Dawn to get her final clue that would tell her the location of the box.

Seeing a drawing on the back it lead to a small lake just outside of the city. Now having a location instead of a mystery it was time for her to claim her "keystone". Even if she was hoping for something a bit more challenging than riddle solving.

* * *

From the distance they could make out a small red chest sitting in the middle of the lake. It was the box May had send her Beautifly to hide of some sort.

"Is that the box?"

"Yep. Go and get it Dawn. You've proven you're clever enough to have a keystone. Guess we now know who's the brains of the pair." May told her friendly rival while Ash too offense to it. May was really getting on his nerves now as well. Dawn looked over her starter Pokémon.

"Can you get it for me Piplup?" The Penguin Pokémon puffed his chest to tell her he would have no problem crossing the pond and getting her "keystone" back. Jumping into the water he swam to the rock. Everything seemed to be going good until an enormous wave blasted Piplup out of the water making him land on his back with a loud thud. Dawn worried for her starter asked him what happened.

Piplup stood up immediately wanting to give an earful at the thing that launched him out of the lake. Diving back in he went underwater to look for whatever it was that unceremoniously kicked him out.

A few seconds later the Penguin Pokémon jumped out of the water quicker then he was launched before, ran past the couple in a panic and hid in the bushes far away from the water not willing to go back in.

The couple wondering what had Piplup so scared soon got their answer. A gigantic blue sea serpent with a huge fin on his back towering over everyone was standing on shore.

"Mega Gyarados! What on earth is one doing in a lake here! Where is its trainer!?" While Dawn panicked over the giant sea serpent. And so were Brock and May. Ash meanwhile was looking at him as if he'd seen it before.

Something seemed familiar about this particular Gyarados. The look in his eyes weren't filled with rage like a wild one usually was. Even with the angry look it looked tamed and trained. Putting two and two together Ash knew who this Mega Gyarados belongs too.

"Misty? Come out already. I know it's yours." Coming from behind the crown of the Mega Pokémon was a redhead dressed in a yellow top with green shorts with red suspenders.

"Took long enough for you to realize that. You always were a bit slow on the uptake. Isn't time you give her your final note?" May handed over one more letter to Dawn.

"The Wallace Cup is soon so this is urgent. Can you beat this giant serpent?" Dawn put two and two together.

"This is the final part of the trial?"

"Yep. Brock asked me to think of a suitable finish for her trial. Admirable you wanted to do this. You have my respect as a Gym Leader. But you still need to beat me if you want your prize." This is why Brock and May needed a day to set something up. The Cerulean City Gym Leader had to travel from her hometown to Pewter City. Misty eagerly accepted wanting to battle a Grand Festival winner. And to see Ash and Pikachu again.

Blocking the chest in her way the redhead made clear that she wasn't handing over the box without a fight.

This was the final part of Dawn's trial. Beat a Mega Pokémon without her own. Being bound by the trial's rules she couldn't Mega Evolve Lopunny. And with the Cerulean City Gym Leader guarding it the Twinleaf Town Coordinator would have to use her entire bag of tricks to get her "keystone" back.

"And no helping your girlfriend Ash. I know what happens when you do." Guess Misty knew already. Which still begs the question.

"How did you know Dawn's my girlfriend?"

"May spilled it during Brock's call with me the night before yesterday." The redhead confessed. This didn't go down well with the couple.

"MAY!" They really needed to find something to get back at her. But for now Dawn had a challenge at hand. And it involved one of the toughest Water type trainers out there. But whatever it was Ash just knew Dawn would be able to pull it off. And it seemed that the Coordinator was also excited at the prospect.

"Good. Solving riddles is nice and all but I'm getting that box." She let out determined. No matter what obstacle was placed in front nothing would stop her from getting her "keystone" back. Mega Pokémon or not, Dawn is getting her prize.

* * *

"Don't cut yourself on this SHARP portrait."

The first ever Arkham riddle. And the inspiration I needed to come up with some Pokémon related ones of my own.

Three's a crowd. Two's not right. I'm better off alone without any sight. What Pokémon did I talk about?

I personally hate Misty's design. Red suspenders on green shorts? Really? Why can't she wear her design from HGSS? Hello fashion police?

And there's still the fact that I need to come up with a proper villain for my sequel. I'm stuck. Damn writers block.

See you around.


	19. Chapter 19, Dawn's trial part 2

"Be ready Misty. One way or another I'm getting that box." With the stipulation set Dawn was intending to get it back. And the only thing standing between her and it was a Mega Gyarados raised by a renowned Water type trainer.

"Don't expect it to be easy. You're taking on the beauty of Cerulean City. But seems like you think someone else is prettier than me." Misty joked around with the nickname she's given herself making Dawn groan in frustration. Wasn't Misty supposed to help her with the trial instead?

The couple were starting to get enough about other people teasing them. As if May wasn't enough to cope with already. Misty smiled at their response.

"Sorry. Just can't help myself. I promise to be more professional from now on. Now to get to the matter at hand Dawn?" Misty had been looking forward to discover exactly what the Coordinator was made off. Brock held a high opinion of her skills as a Coordinator and that she took a bit to Ash's style of battling.

"I'm getting that chest back no matter what. Mamoswine, Pachirisu. I need your help." Calling out her power house. A tough looking mammoth not afraid of the giant Mega Pokémon.

"Rain Dance." Misty started off by setting the weather in her favor. Gyarados roared, drops started to fall and it turned into a full monsoon shortly after that.

"Mamoswine, Hidden Power." He created some orbs and shot them towards the Mega Pokémon.

"Hydro Pump." A high pressure blast of water came from the Atrocious Pokémon's jaw. It collided with the purple orbs and hearts that were heading towards his way and without any effort blasted them out of existence.

The water continued his way blasting Mamoswine powered up by the rain. The Hydro Pump delivered quite a lot of damage to the Ground type. Shaking off the pain the Twin Tusk Pokémon still stood his ground.

"You'll need a bit more power than that Dawn. Grace alone won't be enough to beat us. This is a battle. No need to impress me with a showcase." You needed power when battling a Mega Pokémon. Time to see if Dawn could overpower her.

"Pachirisu. I need your help." Dawn send out another Pokémon. One more suited to the typing the Mega Gyarados had.

Seeing the Mega Gyarados towering above her the Elesquirel Pokémon hid in Mamoswine's tuft to hoping the Atrocious Pokémon didn't see her.

"Please Pachirisu. I'll make you all the poffins you want." At the promise of her favorite snack the Electric type became all fired up. The Ice type she was standing on snorted wanting the same reward. Misty took Ash for a joke seeing the squirrel's response.

" _They'll do anything for food huh? Just like Ash."_ The Cerulean City Gym Leader kept that remark to herself. She did say going to be more professional was the thing she would. At least it gave Misty a clue why the Coordinator liked Ash so much.

"Crunch." Gyarados charged head-on willing to sink his fangs in one of his two opponents Pachirisu hid again in Mamoswine's tuft.

"Take Down." Even with the Mega Pokémon charging to him Mamoswine was more than ready to show off his own power.

"Super Fang." Just before the two collided Pachirisu jumped up from her hiding spot. With her tooth extending she spun around making herself like a spinning top. Not having the chance to change his target Gyarados was now wide open.

Pachirisu's Super Fang connecting Gyarados lost his focus and the freight train that was Mamoswine smashed into the Mega Pokémon.

"Mamoswine, Ice Shard." Cold breath mixed with the outside air and created spikes that were now racing to the Mega Gyarados.

"Dive into the water." Misty used the element she vowed to master. Diving deep Gyarados avoided all the shards. Now lurking in the depths Dawn thought she had it now.

"Discharge." The blue electricity in Pachirisu's cheeks gathered as well with her courage. Firing a lighting stream in all directions but trying to direct most of it to the lake the Mega Pokémon was now lurking.

"Hurricane." From the depth of the lake a tornado mixed with water blocked the stream of electricity protecting the Mega Pokémon from getting any damage.

" _That looks like a counter shield."_ Dawn's mind quickly started going to work.

"How's that? I've been building on it ever since our last battle Ash. You might be able to get out but she isn't able to get in." Ever since the boy from Pallet Town escaped her trap Misty had been improving her defenses. Ash meanwhile wasn't concerned for Dawn one bit.

"Sorry to say it Misty, but she's the worst person you can use that against. Hey Dawn! You got this right?"

"No need to worry. There's no way I'm going to be beaten by my own move."

"Your own move?"

The redhead didn't get what she meant with it. The bluenette didn't take her co-creation with Ash being used against her. And Ash's Gym battle with Fantina in Hearthome City showed you could add layers to it. And the Hurricane was as a simple variation as when she started out designing the move.

"Mamoswine. Launch Pachirisu into the air." The tiny squirrel was launched upwards by Mamoswine's tusks acting as a springboard.

"Discharge." Letting out electricity in all directions a part of it went inside the Hurricane. With the rain still up Gyarados trapped inside was hit full on.

Falling into the lake with lighting all around his body the Mega Pokémon started to sink into the lake. With a big splash Dawn thought she'd done it and could claim her price.

"Now that it's down get the box Piplup." The Penguin Pokémon jumped into the lake expecting to have an easier time getting it now.

" _Sorry Dawn. It's not going to be that easy."_

A huge wave erupted from the water blasting Piplup off again. Like when they met Mega Gyarados jumped out of the lake. Looking damaged but still ready to go. Piplup was again fuming at his trainer. This was a joke that was getting old real fast.

Dawn apologized to him and promised he would also get a share of the Poffins Mamoswine and Pachirisu were going to get.

"It's paralyzed though." Small sparks came from the giant serpent. It started having difficulty moving as nimbly as before meaning Discharge's secondary effect kicked in. And Dawn wasn't going to pass up a chance on a prone Mega.

"Ice Shard and use it to freeze the water." Shattering the small shards with his tusks the solid shards became cold air that froze a part of the lake making a path of ice to Gyarados.

"Superpower and Discharge." Gathering as much electricity as she had left from the previous attack Pachirisu put the amount into Mamoswine's fur charging it with an electric load. Now charging with full force over the path he made before.

"Dive Gyarados." Even if it wasn't as fast as before the sea snake still managed to dive underwater. Mamoswine stopping his charge stood still on the ice path now open for attack.

"Smash a piece behind them." Using his sheer bulk the tip of Mega Gyarados's tail he smashed the part of the ice bridge leading back to shore.

"Now that they are on a single block there isn't any room to move." Now Mamoswine and the hidden Pachirisu didn't have anywhere to go. This time Dawn's Pokémon were the prone ones.

"They? Don't you mean only Mamoswine?" Dawn told the Water type trainer. Misty didn't get that one.

"Where's Pachirisu then?"

"Chipa." The cute squeal from the squirrel standing with the box on the rock it was on. Distracted by Dawn's Mamoswine the squirrel jumped off and grabbed the chest. Since Dawn's trial was to grab the box and not beating Gyarados in himself meant she won.

"I got it, I got it, I got it. Thank you so much you two." Thanking her Pokémon for the hard work she returned Mamoswine to his Pokeball getting him off the single ice platform that was drifting in the lake.

After Pachirisu got back to shore she handed it over to her trainer. Thanking her Dawn returned her as well for a nice long rest. Brock stepped over to Dawn asking how she was doing.

"Feel better about yourself?" The whole reason Dawn wanted this was to make herself feel better about having her Mega Stone. Won't do much good if she wasn't satisfied with it.

"I am. But why is it empty?" Everyone now hovered over the box seeing that it was filled with nothing but air.

"This is the box. I'm sure of it." May had her own Pokémon send out to hide it and it was at the planned spot. She was sure there were two marbles inside replicating Dawn's keystone and Mega stone. Where did they go?

"Well it doesn't matter in the end." Brock argued that maybe a Ghost type Pokémon took the contents that were inside.

Time for small talk with the new friend she made today. They've battled but that's about it. Dawn didn't know anything about the redhead from Cerulean except that she loved Water types.

Misty immediately took a shine towards her Piplup now that the battle was over. She was definitely a Water type enthusiast.

"You still got to introduce me properly Ash." Misty told her old companion. She wanted to know a bit more about the girl who caught Ash's heart.

"But you know each other already."

"Never mind. Guess you're finally growing up."

Maybe she expected a bit too much from him. Still it always was nice to see he found a girl capable of taking care of him. Or at least could stand toe to toe with him.

"Beating a Mega without one yourself is quite a feat. And without using Z-moves I might add." Misty wasn't going to give Ash the pleasure of having one over her.

"I mean. If it wasn't for your Z-move you would never beat me without a Mega Pokémon of your own." May on the other hand disagreed with her.

"Actually Misty. I think Ash can beat you with his Greninja. It's a Mega in itself." Brock and Misty didn't understood May's cryptic message. The brunette went on to explain that Ash and Greninja had a special party trick.

"Get out. That's impossible." Misty didn't believe her and why would she? The redhead knew Ash had experienced pretty wacky things on his journey but this took the lot.

"It's true." May told them that whenever they did it Greninja actually looked like Ash and would get a huge power boost similar to Mega Evolution.

"When did you find out about it? Can you tell me how you do it?" The prospect of merging with a Water Pokémon was a chance Misty couldn't pass up. This would bring her one step closer to being a Water type master.

"It's a secret." Ash found it nice to know he had something over the self proclaimed Water master. Unfortunately Misty had to get back to her gym. She only had enough time to help Dawn out and she didn't wanted to come for a nasty surprise and her sisters came home and redecorated the Gym.

"Good luck in the Wallace Cup you two. I'll definitely be watching."

"Thanks again for coming though." Brock thanked the Cerulean City Gym Leader.

"Anything for a friend. And you better tell me how you do that thing next time." Misty threatened Ash. Some friend he is keeping a way from her to be an even better Water type trainer.

"And remember what I said. Please ask for Lisia's number." Brock reminded his friends to ask for the Contest Idol's phone number. Still daydreaming about the lovely Lisia Brock suddenly felt a huge pain.

"Then it's good to know I have your number." Misty yanked quite roughly on Brock's ear pulling out of his love struck state while suppressing her own.

It was hard for a girl her age not to have a crush on Wallace. What she would give for an one in one audience with him and ask him everything about his Milotic.

So after saying their goodbyes to Ash's old companions the three went on their way to Ash's hometown. May had been putting off her visit for far too long and wished to see the friendly face of Mrs. Ketchum again.

And to ask her why kept her son's dating life to herself.

* * *

Sorry Misty. You'll never get to do Ash's party trick. One nil to Ash Ketchum.

At least this one came a lot easier than the last one. Time to flesh out the OC's for the Wallace Cup. I need more Mega's for it and I already have a clue on some of them.

And I at least have a clue what my next villain is going to be for the sequel. Time to make a storyboard for that one too.

See you around


	20. Chapter 20, Preparations

The three youngsters arrived at Pallet Town after a short and uneventful trip. It was nice to just take it slow and enjoy the sightings of the small town. May remembered her previous visit to the town and unlike the busy city she was raised in always developing, time seemed like to stand still here.

After having had a nice welcome meal made by Delia, the three went over their sleeping accommodations. Ash wanted to give May and Dawn his room and he would sleep on the couch giving the girls time to talk about girl stuff.

But May insisted that they would share the bed like they did before. Dawn didn't think twice before accepting the offer to sleep with Ash again. After preparing themselves for bed Dawn snuggled up to her boyfriend like she did before. Both in a more than comfortable position the couple were about to dose off.

Hearing the door open they could make a faint figure peeking from behind it and Dawn knew exactly who it was.

"SCRAM MAY!"

Dawn throwing her pillow at the door to make sure the uninvited visitor would leave them alone. May scurrying away, Dawn was now wide awake again and extremely agitated.

"I've had it with her."

Dawn was tolerating May's behavior till now and was hoping the revelation of her dating Ash would wore off by now. She'd been thinking about getting back at the brunette Coordinator for the longest time. This act was the last straw.

"Come on. Dawn. Just give it a few more days."

Ash seeing her being mad at his Hoenn companion tried to calm down Dawn. But he had to agree with her. This was getting old real fast and if May didn't manage to contain herself who knows what Dawn could scheme up as payback.

* * *

Morning arrived and before Ash, Dawn and May would head over to Professor Oak's lab Dawn told the two she forgot something and went back inside.

"Uhm. Mrs. Ketchum." She nervously went over to Delia.

Ever since her date with Ash in Pewter City Dawn had been pondering either or not ask Delia for an outfit for the Wallace Cup. Being dressed up fancy for Contests wasn't a necessity in Hoenn like her home region but Dawn still wanted to make an impression like her Pokémon would.

"Like I said so many times. Call me Delia dear." The housewife reminding her there was no need to be so formal. Seeing the Coordinator getting cold feet she asked it's okay and she could ask anything from her.

"Can you sew me an outfit for the Wallace Cup? I mean please." Dawn finally gathered the courage and asked her. Smiling Delia gave her the answer that would comfort her.

"What is it what Ash said he picked up from you? No need to worry? If it's not to complicated I'm sure I can whip something up. I always make time to make some of Ash's clothes. He isn't exactly picky on what he's wearing."

Her boy was never one to bother with his looks. Just the closest jacket and pants would be enough for Ash to be called fashionable. Delia's only hope was that Dawn was starting to rub off on him. The girl was quite fashionable and maybe one day she'd convince her boy to dress more handsome.

"What can I make for you?" Dawn pulled out her sketchbook from her backpack and showed it to the older woman.

"Oh my. These are all quite good." Complimenting the girls sense of style for someone so young they were quite well thought out. But flipping through the book Delia noticed that on the rim of some pages they were ripped out. Asking Dawn why she did the Coordinator grew nervous and tried to shrug it off.

"Designs I didn't like."

"Or designs you think I won't approve of."

It's true that she came up with designs to celebrate her debut with her Mega Pokémon. But lacking the necessary skills to manufacture her clothes and her problem it was put on the back burner. Conceding defeat she pulled out a few pieces of crumbled up paper from her bag. Dawn liked them just too much to leave them in the bin.

Handing them over the Coordinator was more nervous than she ever was. She didn't want Delia the impression after she tried so hard to leave a good impression.

"Quite daring. I'm sure my boy will love it. I'll get on it when you and the others are at the lab. It shouldn't be that much work."

Breathing a sigh of relief that Ash's mom didn't do anymore questioning she hurried out the house and joined up with Ash and May to finalize their appeals.

* * *

"Hey everyone. We're back!" The boy from the town, call echoed over the plains. The rumbling Dawn became accustomed too meant all of his Pokémon were again storming towards him.

May already had experienced the ruckus the first time she came to visit Pallet Town. Only unlike last time the family Ash had gathered grew in size.

Many different Pokémon May had seen and didn't see before gathered at one place. Seems like Ash still went around places and she'd have to ask them if they had any Contests to keep her occupied again.

After making introductions again, May and Dawn were going to look for a good spot to practice. Since the Wallace Cup is usually performed in a large pool the group went looking for a lake small enough to pretend it was the pool. Tracey having worked on the lab for a while knew there was one not in use yet for the Pokémon just on the edge of the area.

Coming over, it was just perfect. The lake should be big enough to practice on but they still needed some platforms. May's Glaceon and Dawn's Piplup created a bunch of platforms with Ice Beam.

Now with a set stage the two Coordinators went practicing in turns coming up with new appeal ideas while Ash was doing something completely different. Something about training with his own Pokémon and doing some chores for Tracey was his excuse.

Ash felt guilty about the artist continuously taking care of his Pokémon. Sure it was his job and Tracey didn't mind at all but Ash wouldn't be much of a good trainer if he didn't look after them himself.

And in fact he was waiting on something else. And as predicted it came right on time. A Pidgey from outside Pallet Town landed on the front porch of the lab site on the hill and delivered a package with the address of the lab but with Ash's name on it. Tracey picking it up from the porch gave it to the young trainer. It wasn't his business to know what's inside the package but curiosity got the better of the artist.

"Why didn't you let it deliver it to your house instead?"

"It's not for me. I want it to be a surprise." The content of the package he received wasn't for himself. It was for his significant other.

"You think she would like it buddy?"

Ash asking his best friend ever since he started his journey of being a trainer. The small Electric type waved around his paws. From the body movement alone Ash could tell Pikachu was trying to say the thing that became the couple's catchphrase.

No need to worry.

With his best friend boosting his confidence he was going to give it to Dawn as soon as he and Tracey finished their chores taking care of the Pokémon.

After Ash and Tracey finished them, the hometown trainer went looking for Dawn. Going to the lake the two Coordinators were practicing he saw Dawn performing an appeal.

Seeing her being busy with Piplup on the ice platforms he waited till her routine admiring her from a distance. He watched Dawn perform in Contests a dozen times before but this would be the first time he would watch her as a boyfriend.

Ever since she came looking for him to help out with her Mega Problem they've bonded closer. He'd seen her grow continuously more confident with Mega Evolution and with the Wallace Cup looming closer he'd have no doubt that Dawn would show him exactly what the results of their training together would be.

Seeing her ending her practice act he called her over.

"Dawn? Got a minute?"

Hearing Ash call her out she thanked Piplup with one of his favorite Poffins and skipped over to him. At least he had the decency to wait till her performance was finished. Going over to a more private spot away from May he wanted to give her something. Seeing him fidgeting she asked him what's wrong. He presented her a small box and she took it from him.

"I…uh…got you something…for your next Contest."

She found it cute he actually took the time and thought to get something for her next big showing. Ash didn't needed to buy gifts for her to make her happy but it was the thought that counts.

Opening the small box she saw a tiny earring without any jewel inside. Afraid that she would misunderstand it Ash quickly explained why there wasn't a stone in it.

"I thought you needed something to put your keystone in and I thought maybe I could get you something that you could use to put it in and I battled a trainer in Kalos who had her keystone as an earring and since..."

Dawn listened to him ramble on. It was quite cute that he was more nervous right now then after their first date when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

With Ash still blabbering on she pulled out her loose keystone from her pocket, Dawn was thinking about getting something for herself just before the Wallace Cup in Lilycove City started but this was better than whatever she could think off. Clicking her loose keystone into place it was a perfect fit. Placing it on her left ear she ran her finger over it. This would work just fine as a placeholder for her next Contest.

"Thank you Ash. I love it." Seemed he didn't hear her since Ash still was busy listing where he got the earring idea from.

"so I hope you like it." Finally finishing his speech Dawn smiled at him. Guess he still is getting used to it all but she was sure in time that he would make a perfect boyfriend. It certainly wasn't for a lack of trying.

Looking to see if May wasn't secretly peeking over she gave him a small kiss. But Dawn wanted to thank him more for it. Maybe it was about time she picked up some of Delia's recipes to pay him back. Maybe making his favorite dessert tonight would be a good way to pay him back.

"A perfect fit. How'd you know?" Running her finger over her new earring she wondered how exactly he knew her keystone would fit in the piece of jewelry.

"I…Brock gave me the measurements of his keystone." And it was after after Dawn's battle with the doctor Ash got the idea from. After that it was easy for the jeweler to make it for him.

Another happy memory with him she'd always will cherish. The only thing that would make it better would be a certain brunette not commenting on it.

"Buying a girl jewelry. So sweet." May found it adorable and impressive Ash came up with an idea like that by himself. But the brunette was eager for a bit more to be honest.

"You know I was hoping for another piece of jewelry. The kind that you could slip around her finger."

Both of their faces redder than a Tamato Berry even the former love dense trainer knew what May meant with it. He'd been living been with a married couple in Alola for a while.

"SHUT IT MAY!"

And this was also the thing that made Ash have the same feeling as his girlfriend last night. May definitely needed to learn a lesson by always wanting to interfere between his and Dawn's relationship.

Looks a bit of scheming was in order to make sure the brunette would finally back off and let them be. Only question now is what it was going to be without going too far.

And it was way to soon for marriage. The couple was nowhere near ready enough to make that big a step. Maybe one day one of them would gather the guts and ask the other but they would get to it when that time comes. No point looking forward to far forward when the present still had to happen. And right now the focus was on Dawn's Wallace Cup performance and make sure that ribbon would be hers.

* * *

You wanted Pearl? I'll give you Pearl.

Final chapter before setting off. Next chapter is on the way to Hoenn for Dawn's big day.

I wanted to put in a scene where Ash's Bulbasaur was shocked to find May's evolved. But according to the Wiki May's evolved during her Johto journey under Ash's guidance.

And I finally started work on the sequel. And like GS Ball unlocked I'm taking some liberties with something that already exists in the Pokémon world. You'll see in time.

See you around.


	21. Chapter 21, Final days in Pallet

After another day of brushing up on her appeals Dawn made her way back to the Ketchum residence with Ash and May accompanying her. Progress was being made by training with her Hoenn rival and Dawn felt more than ready to tackle the next Wallace Cup.

Coming to the house she could smell that Delia was already working on dinner. Ash and May made themselves comfortable after setting the table and the Sinnoh Coordinator went into the kitchen seeing Delia being busy with pots and pans.

"Ms's Ketchum?" Wanting to know if she could help out finishing up with dinner the housewife told her there was no need.

"Like I said before, Delia is enough." Reminding Dawn there was no need to be so formal. Having a hunch on why she was here.

"If it's about your outfit I'm nearly finished. I just need to finish up your wrist accessories." Thinking she took it the wrong way Dawn immediately told her that wasn't the case.

"No no no. Take all the time you need for it." Dawn didn't want to push her. The fact she was actually making her outfit was enough. Dawn didn't want to ask for her more but this wasn't for her.

"I want to learn more about being a good chef."

The Sinnoh Coordinator had been wanting to go to Ash's mother to give her some pointers in order to become a better cook for the longest time so that she could surprise Ash one day with his favorite food. After his surprise jewelry today it seemed as good a time as any.

" _The love from a man goes through his stomach. Certainly when it comes to my boy."_ Delia fondly thought to herself. No secret her boy was a fan of delicious food. Finding it adorable that his girlfriend wanted to make him something he would like she regretted not to have included her sonner when shewas making their meals.

"I already finished most of dinner. I can tell you how to make Ash's favorite breakfast pancakes though."

It would have to do. Dawn at least wanted to let Ash taste her food before setting off to Hoenn. So having received the recipe Dawn knew she was in for an early morning on the day they would leave for Hoenn.

Which would happen pretty soon.

* * *

The sun was rising slowly over a brand new day in Pallet Town. While most people were still in the process of waking up two females were already busy in the Ketchum home's kitchen.

The day had finally come for our two Coordinators. Today was the day they would set sail to Lilycove City and compete in the Wallace Cup. During their recent practicing they agreed to surprise Delia with breakfast in bed to thank her for the hospitality showed these last few days.

Although it was Dawn doing most of the cooking and May sampling the food.

"You sure know your way around a stove."

Every time when May tried to make them for herself they were burned to a crisp. Dawn surprisingly made it look quite simple and the brunette wondered how she could make this look so easy.

"All those hours of baking Poffins paying off."

Even before Dawn started her own journey to become a top Coordinator she always made Poffins together with her mom. Experience paid off when she tossed another pancake on May's plate and the review she gave more than satisfying her.

"Delicious. Just stick to what you're doing. I'm sure they'll love them."

"They?" May raised an eyebrow. Did Dawn really think that she could fool her that easily?

"You can't fool me. I don't see Ash's mom eating that stack over there." Pointing over to a plate filled with at least a dozen pancakes. There was only one other person in the house who could rival the brunette's appetite.

"I'll bring to them to his mom. You go and surprise him with breakfast in bed."

"No peeking this time." Still not having gotten over interrupting her and Ash's tender moment when he presented her the keystone earring.

The girls making their way upstairs with plates in hand went to the respective bedrooms. Opening the door as quietly as possible Dawn still seen the three persons she's been sharing a bed with still asleep.

Tiptoeing her way into Ash's room she tried not to scare the Pokémon on the foot end of the bed awake. She set the plate of pancakes down and gave her partner a gentle nudge.

"Morning Piplup." The small Water type starting to stir a bit. With their own Pokémon waking up she directed her attention to another.

"Morning Pikachu." Dawn saw the small mouse rub his eyes so she knew he was in the process of waking up. The same couldn't be said about his partner still lightly snoring.

"Still asleep. He's like a log I swear."

It was a miracle in itself that the scent of freshly baked pancakes didn't wake the hometown boy up. Seeing Piplup fully awake now she asked if he could help wake him up the same way he always did with her whenever she slept in.

His beak extending a bit Piplup pecked the boy multiple times waking him up quite rough. After feeling the pecking going on his head Ash complained in his mind about it.

" _It's something different than a Thunderbolt at least."_ He gotten used to rude awakenings but this was a new one.

Not feeling Dawn in his embrace made him think he overslept. Scared that he would miss the ferry to Hoenn he nearly jumped out of bed before he heard her soothing voice.

"Morning sleepyhead." Dawn joked around. Turning around he saw the pink rim of her skirt and knew exactly it was her. Seemed like he was still on time.

"Morning." Greeting her back. With Dawn standing over his bedside with a plate filled with pancakes he doubted if he was actually awake now.

"Strange. It hurt but I'm still dreaming." Comparing it with a vision like his dreams Dawn doubted that one came from him originally. Because she knew someone who fed him those mushy lines.

"Is that one from May again?"

"No." Blushing that he actually said something like that Dawn presented him the plate. He's definitely earned it after all he's done for her. Taking a bite out of one of them they tasted exactly like he loved.

"So good! Mom just makes the best." Happy that he didn't notice the difference between her and Delia's it was time to drop the bombshell.

"Glad you like them so much because I made them." Having been taught to not to talk with his mouth full he swallowed the contents in his mouth.

"That makes them even better!" Now with more incentive to eat his breakfast Ash happily gobbled down still leaving some for the two Pokémon on the bed.

"You two want some too?" Ash offered one to Pikachu and Piplup. The two Pokémon chirping happily took one themselves willing to try it out. Both taking a bite Dawn was more than happy with their response.

Pikachu eagerly devoured his part. Ash's appetite has been rubbing off on him and he enjoyed it just as much as his trainer.

Piplup happily nibbling away found it taste better than one of Dawn's signature Poffins. Maybe he should try and convince her to some more of these instead of the Poketreat.

This worked out better than she thought. Ash was filled up for now and now he could get ready. Even though she had a hunch he would be hungry again once they entered the ferry.

"Now be a good boy and get yourself cleaned up." After finishing breakfast he obeyed her and got dressed in record time.

* * *

Now standing outside the Ketchum residence the three trainers were ready to depart. The time in Pallet Town was sweet and short.

"Thank you again for letting me stay over Mrs. Ketchum."

May giving her thanks on the hospitality showed. This far away from home she never felt unwelcome. Delia truly is a nice lady and it wasn't hard to tell where Ash got his positive attitude from.

"You don't have to thank me. You're always welcome May." Delia has pretty much given up on this point. No matter how many times she told the girls to call her by her first name they insisted on calling her by her surname.

"As for you young lady. Here is that thing you asked me about." Handing over a small box that held Dawn's Contest outfit inside.

"Thank you so much. Delia." The Sinnoh Coordinator finally comfortable enough to call her by her first name.

The mother couldn't help but smile. Had she just given up on the name-calling from the girls, Dawn let her hear that any awkwardness between them passed and she felt like a respected member of the household Ketchum.

"What you got inside it?" Ash eager to know exactly what type of outfit Dawn requested. He knew she wanted one from her date in Pewter City but what type of dress it was is a mystery.

"You just have to wait." Sticking her tongue out to tease him. Ash pouting really wanting to know but Dawn wouldn't budge. He just had to be patient like the audience. She didn't had any plans to show it just yet.

"Now you also take good care her will you?" She told the small penguin sitting on top Dawn's head. Piplup and Pikachu were like brothers and the house certainly was more lively with them around. Piplup raised a flipper as if he wanted to say he'll do just that.

And Delia finally directing her attention to her son and his Pikachu. Delia lamented over these last few days. It felt strange to see Ash go. Her boy was growing up so fast actually getting a girl that would take care of him. She could see the couple just moving steady and everything would just be all right as long they would look out for each other.

"Now young man. Be sure to cheer your loudest for Dawn okay?"

Ash wouldn't be competing but this will be the first time he was going to visit a Contest with Dawn as his girlfriend.

Ash felt excited. They've been training really hard these last couple of days and he was sure that it would pay off during her appeal round so that she could go all the way.

"That's the idea. I'm sure she'll win." The brunette Coordinator had other idea's about that claim.

"And what about me?" Hands on her hips not happy about one-sided support he was showing. Ash realuzing what he said tried to cover it up to no avail.

"I mean…uh…that…uh…" May soothed his worries.

"It's fine. I'm just joking Ash. Just don't be upset when I beat Dawn because of your training."

She really didn't blame Ash for his words. Of course his full support would go to his girlfriend. But that didn't mean she was just going to rollover and lie down for Dawn if they would face each other.

She was going to miss the girls. I they didn't set off now they would miss the ferry. Before they left town Delia had some final words for her boy and his girl.

"Now Dawn. Make sure Ash doesn't forget to change his…"

"LookAtTheTimeWe'reGoingTooMissTheFerryLoveYouMom!"

Grabbing both Coordinators by their wrist Ash pulled them as far away from his mom before she could finish. Dawn still confused on why Ash was so embarrassed while May snickered.

If there was one way to embarrass Ash even more than making fun of him being a romantic, it would be telling Dawn that his mom always wanted him to change his underwear.

But if she did that he might hang on the phone with her little brother Max. For every story Ash had experienced something embarrassing her little brother had about five more.

A short trip to the harbor south if Pallet Town, the trio boarded the ferry set for Lilycove City. The Wallace Cup would be tomoorow and when they would arrive in Lilycove the girls would get an afternoon to get their final preparations in before it was time.

Finally setting sail for Hoenn Dawn was quite excited. She'd never been to the region before despite it being the place Contests originated from. Performing there one day would be a dream come true.

With only the noise of the wind and the Wingull flying close by meant they crossed the Kanto border and were ever coming closer to May's home region.

* * *

Wallace Cup coming up soon. Just got to write all the appeals and battles.

...

Oh god all the appeals and battles. What have I done?

Joking aside their quite easy in the end. I just got to find the right mood and sit down. Go grinding sessions.

See you around.


	22. Chapter 22, Final preparations

Our three heroes have finally arrived in Lilycove City. Coming from the ferry they could see the market was already buzzing with people from all over. Souvenirs like Wallace's signature cap to small figures of his Milotic there was no doubt they were at the right place.

"Look at all the stands. Looks like everyone is excited to see you two tomorrow." Ash commented. As far as the eye could see, every stand had customers looking to cash in on the big event that would take place tomorrow.

"Surely there's something here we can use." Despite Dawn already having made all the necessary preparations it wouldn't hurt to browse to see if she could find something cute for her and her Pokémon.

"Which means it's time for me to leave you two alone." May told her two companions. Dawn asked what May would be doing in the meantime.

Truth be told May didn't wanted to be the third wheel. Give the couple some alone time. After training with her these last few days they deserve that at least. Besides there were enough things to do in Lilycove City with the Contest coming up and she was dying to taste all the different food stands lined up.

Not to mention she wanted to do her final checkup on her own Pokémon in peace.

"See you two tonight."

As the brunette went her own way leaving the pair alone with their Pokémon. Agreeing to meet back tonight at the Pokémon Center the couple went looking for a nice quiet spot just outside the city. Trainers usually did their final check ups right in front of the Contest Halls. But Dawn wanted to get away from prying eyes to do her final checkup with her own Pokémon.

"All right everyone. Final check up time." Releasing all of her Pokémon.

As always Dawn inspected every single strand of hair and fur. Being pleased with how all of them looked in prime condition Ash noticed.

"They all look ready for tomorrow."

"Uh huh. I'm sure that after all the training we did with Lopunny and the others there's no need to worry." Dawn relieved that all seemed to be in order with everyone. She felt a bit bad having directed most of her attention to Lopunny but it looked like they all took it well.

"As always thank all of you for sticking with me. I promise to do my best and won't let any of you down."

As a top Coordinator Dawn now had a certain standard to maintain. She knew people were now expecting more from her and that also counted for her Pokémon. Everyone of them all called out full of enthusiasm. They all worked hard to get where they are and they were more than eager to fulfill that reputation.

"You've got a good team with you." Ash knew just how close Dawn and her Pokémon were together. And they've been working way too hard recently.

So Ash wanted to take Dawn all around the fairground just to take her mind of the Wallace Cup. It wouldn't do the Coordinator any good if she kept worrying about it. Ash was confident that Dawn would put up a good enough showing to win the event.

Now was the time to enjoy yourself. Although her catchphrase is no need to worry, Dawn tended to worry quite often. Even when it came to the most simplest of things.

Seeing a small crowd gathered doing battles Ash wanted to have a go himself. Dawn allowed him to go knowing just how much he loved battling he went up against someone from the city himself not noticing someone was looking from a distance.

Analyzing him from a distance she saw the raven haired boy's Pikachu move in perfect synch with his trainer. Both having the same look of enjoyment on their face she could see they were having fun. Seeing the boy's Pikachu unleash a Thunderbolt towards his opponent the girl knew she found someone interesting. After winning his battle and congratulating his buddy, Ash and Pikachu's celebrations were interrupted by a girl with turquoise hair and an Altaria flying beside her.

Dawn happy her boyfriend won wasn't that happy with the entrance of the new girl. One of her main competitors in tomorrows Contest. And she certainly didn't like the way she was eyeing him.

Now with the celebrity making her entrance people all around the market place gathered up to get a glimpse of time Contest Idol. With the fan club of her being located in the city they all tried to gain her attention. But the Idol's was only shown to the raven haired boy.

"Lisia's Miraculous Contest Scouting is here again with a potential new candidate today." The Contest Idol declared which excited the gathered crowd. Although Ash was used to League stadiums being filled to the brim to watch his battles there was an certain uncomfortable feeling to be the center of attention right now. And he knew the Contest Idol was the source of it.

Whenever she would meet a promising trainer the Idol would give them a Contest Pass. Many of them have gone to be successful Coordinators and the boy with the Pikachu looked like a good contender for a spot like that.

"By the way your Pikachu looks a trainer like you is on the rise. Doesn't he look wonderful Ali?" The Humming Pokémon next to her chirped in agreement with his trainer on the healthy Electric type.

Did Dawn rub off on him that much? Ash didn't realize it and had no clue himself that Pikachu looked so good. He hasn't been treating him any different than before. He looked on his right shoulder where his buddy was perched. To Ash he still looked like his old buddy.

"I'm not a Coordinator. I'm just helping Dawn with her training." Pointing to her they all saw the girl holding a Piplup in her arms. Giving a small wave to say hi. Dawn trying to hide her blush, happy to hear Ash's confidence in her skills. No denying she was more nervous then usual. This would be her first Contest with Ash as her boyfriend cheering her on. Not to mention Mega Lopunny's debut.

"Oh. That's such a shame. You would do so well, I just know it! Can you at least think about it?" Lisia pleaded to the raven haired trainer to reconsider before turning her attention to her fellow Coordinator.

"My uncle Wall told me a lot about you." The Idol referred to the host of the event.

"Uncle Wall?" Dawn knew Lisia was Wallace's niece but to call him so casually by the name uncle Wall stunned her. It would like Ash calling her mother auntie Jo or her calling Ash's auntie D.

"Uh huh. You're a previous winner and he's excited to see how much you've grown. I'm looking forward to see just how wonderful your Pokémon are."

"Well you're in for a tough one. Dawn and her Pokémon will show you exactly why she's a top Coordinator."

"Of course they are. But I'm here to show people how great my Pokémon are. And to win that ribbon." Dawn's whole purpose for competing in the first place.

"And please think about my offer. You won't regret it!" Handing Ash a Contest pass so that even out registering he would be allowed to compete.

"Not many people's Pokémon look that good before a Contest." Ash's Pikachu looked in tremendous health so her confusion was understandable.

"Have you ever thought about doing Contests yourself?"

"Contests aren't really my thing. I like Pokémon battles more. Right buddy?" Looking on his left shoulder to his starter, the small mouse agreed. Even if they did Contests before their friends were more suited for them. It's just who Ash and Pikachu were. Even if they tried different aspects of being a trainer a Pokémon battle was just the way they loved doing things.

"You know there are different ways to show off your Pokémon. Not just in battle."

The Contest Idol tried to convince him otherwise not giving up on him. And it was also her way of telling people they should do more than battling.

"There's no need to be so competitive. Contests are about fun." The Idol informed him trying to change his stance. Dawn agreed to a certain degree. Sure it was about having fun but you didn't wanted to embarrass yourself during them.

"Think about please. For me."

"Cheers!" As the Idol skipped away into the crowd with her Altaria chasing her the couple were trying to process what just occurred. Dawn knew Lisia from interviews and commercials and that she was cheerful was an understatement.

Ash looking to the pass in his hand put it in his pocket. No intention in using it. He came here to cheer for Dawn. And if he wanted to battle her he could do it anytime.

"You're not going to use it?"

"No. Let's enjoy the rest of the day." So the couple went about visiting stands that drew their interest. But Dawn couldn't help but feel a bit awkward.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"I didn't like how she was looking at you." Ash played off it.

"Jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." Hitting him on his arm playfully.

"I just didn't like how she was eyeing you." That might've come out the wrong way but it was the truth. But with Ash what was there to worry about?

He was incredibly faithfull to her and after all the effort he went through to arrange her battle with Brock's Mega Steelix and buying a holder for her keystone she knew she pretty much caught him. And the Sinnoh Coordinator had no intention of releasing her grasp on him. Ash his next words would confirm her thoughts.

"Want me to tell her next time she should stop doing that?"

"I'd like that." Relieved her read her thoughts Dawn could finally enjoy the rest of the day with him.

"Come on. There's a sweet stand over there and I see a chocolate apple with your name on it." And with the promise of food her boyfriend lit up and started to drool at the thought of the sugarly goodness.

* * *

As the day came to an end Ash asked Dawn something.

"So ready for tomorrow?" Happily answering his question.

"Sure. I'll be sure to win that ribbon tomorrow. Thanks to you of course. We're going to win tomorrow right Piplup?" Her partner puffing his chest. They did all they could do and the small Water type was eager to show his stuff.

Ash was looking on thinking about tomorrow. These past few weeks he reunited with Dawn, discovered her issues with Lopunny, helped her grow more comfortable with Mega Evolution and finally their training will be tested among fierce rivals and new foes.

From the bottom of his core Ash knew this Wallace Cup would be one to remember.

* * *

I'm so mad at myself. No matter what I came up with I rewrote this about 5 times till I was finally satisfied. And still I'm not happy with it.

I'm bad at this. I'm more suited to action than fluff. Be happy when I get to the Contest. Things will be easier for me then. At least I already have a clue on how the battles are going to go.

See you around.


	23. Chapter 23, Wallace Cup starts

The day had finally arrived and all competitors were waiting backstage for their turn. May and Dawn were busy making their final checkups backstage in the waiting room when the announcer for today appeared on stage.

"Hello everyone. And welcome to the biggest happening in the Coordinating scene except for the Grand Festival." As she said this the crowd applauded. All waiting for them to be dazzled today.

"Now unlike all the Contests before the appeal round is an open round. You can enter in whatever setting you want so be prepared to see a lot of Coordinators trying to impress us in different ways. And that includes our judges for today."

Seeing the judges from the stands Ash could see not much has changed from the last time he visited a Contest. Still consisting of Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and the local Nurse Joy. But since it was the Wallace Cup, the Contest Champion himself joined the trio as a guest judge.

"And now some opening words from our host." Wallace stood up from his spot. Opening his arms he addressed the crowd.

"First I want to thank all of you for being here. Many Coordinators have come from far to show the brilliance of their Pokémon. But the most important thing today is having fun. I hope that all our competitors will show us their trust and excellence today. Now enjoy the show." As the Contest Champion sat down under thunderous applause it was time for the first Contestant.

"Opening up is a region favorite. From right here from our own Petalburg City. The Princess of Hoenn. Please welcome May." The curtains opened up revealing the Hoenn Coordinator still in her normal clothes. Guess the tradition of not dressing up for Contests is being maintained here in Lilycove City.

From the applause Ash could hear she definitely made a reputation for herself. Seeing his Hoenn companion on stage he wondered what type of appeal she prepared for her homecoming.

"Delcatty, Venusaur. On stage." The Prim and Seed Pokémon ready to show their tricks. May opened up with her first command. Unlike usual Water types showing their appeals May went for an unusual approach.

"Venusaur, Petal Dance. Delcatty, Shock Wave." Pink blossoms came from the flower on Venusaur creating a wonderful display of healthy looking petals. From the tip of her tail Delcatty released a yellow field of electricity, mixing with the petals in the air. It creating a tulip with the electricity expressing the shape of the flower.

"Venusaur, Frenzy Plant." Stomping her forelegs on the platform a jungle of vines shot out from where the Seed Pokémon was standing nearby. Hiding the Pokémon behind something during an appeal always was a risky move.

"Delcatty, Blizzard." Breathing out a chill breeze Delcatty froze the jungle of vines. All of them frozen the ice on the vines started to slowly crack. A few seconds passed when the ice shattered and instead of the plants dying, they were glowing with a whitish tone. The two Pokémon who performed the act basked in the light showing off their appearance. Delcatty sitting on top of Venusaur's flower completing the picture.

The crowd more than happy with May's performance . She had set the tone for today with a score of 37 from a possible 40. Accepting her score May thanked her two partners and made her way to the back. Seeing Dawn waiting for her in the waiting area the Sinnoh Coordinator congratulated May on a good showing.

A few more Coordinators went on stage all eager to prove their worth of making it to the next round. Until Dawn's name was called out be the worker backstage. After a good luck wish from May Dawn made her way backstage and waited for her time like she did so many times before.

"Next up from Sinnoh. She came a long way from here to show you why she's a Grand Festival winner in Johto, please welcome Dawn."

Again the crowd cheered at the sight of a Top Coordinator. But none of them were as loud as Ash and Pikachu. To his disappointment Dawn wasn't wearing the outfit his mom made her but her regular skirt. It felt strange not seeing her dressed up. Dawn only needed the smallest occasion to want to look her best. That didn't do anything to affect his support for her though.

"Go for it Dawn!"

Even though not hearing him, the Coordinator just knew Ash was cheering his loudest. She knew he didn't mind helping her with Mega Lopunny costing him his own time training. Time to repay him to show that the time together wasn't a waste.

"Piplup, Togekiss. Spotlight." The Penguin and Jubilee Pokémon appeared together on stage. As many times before waiting for their act to start. Dawn gave them the order to start.

"Piplup, Ice Beam. Togekiss, Sky Attack."

Piplup froze a part of the water but from the ice some particles hovered above it. Togekiss now glowing white flew quite close over the water surface. The ice particles mixed with the Sky Attack made Togekiss looking even more elegant than usual.

"Drill Peck Piplup." In Togekiss's wake the small penguin spun into the water. Drilling through the ice he laid before his beak and pelt glowed as bright as Togekiss's Sky Attack.

"Aura Sphere Togekiss." Going upwards finishing her fancy flight Togekiss launched a blue sphere into the water Piplup jumping out just before the sphere hit the water landed on a platform striking his finishing pose. Togekiss joined him finishing up their appeal.

Ash couldn't be more happier with Dawn's appeal. Certainly this would be enough to see her through the battle rounds. The crowd seemed to be reacting well but it was up to the judges to determine if it was good enough.

To Ash and Dawn's relief she scored a solid 37. The same score as May. Having seen enough Ash left his spot in the crowd and decided to join the two Coordinators backstage. He had easy access because his two friends arranged for him to get into the waiting room.

Ash walked into the waiting room with Pikachu faithfully on his shoulder seeing his two friends discussing their performance. Deciding to surprise his girlfriend he snuck up behind her and covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?"

"My biggest fan?"

"Close enough." Removing his hands from her eyes she turned and saw him beaming. Clearly he enjoyed her appeal.

"Great performance you two." Congratulating May too on her appeal. As long as she didn't had to battle against Dawn he'd be supporting her.

"Thanks. But there are still others left. We aren't safe yet."

Despite having a respectable score and being pleased with their showing, both Dawn and May couldn't celebrate just yet. Seeing as one of their biggest competitors was yet to come.

Speaking of the Coordinator in question she came up to the trio. Seeing the boy she gave her Contest Pass she was ecstatic he changed his mind.

"Still. I'm so happy to see you here. I'm sure your Pikachu is going to be a star today." Misunderstanding why he was here Ash quickly corrected her.

"Like I said. I'm not entering."

"But you'd go through to the next round. I'm sure of it. You're not going to waste that Contest Pass are you?" Even if he didn't competed today he could always use it to make his debut in Hoenn. May stunned that the Contest Idol knew Ash personally.

"Wait. You talked to her yesterday?"

"Uh huh. I met him and Dawn yesterday. I was so impressed by his Pikachu I just had to have in today's Contest."

"Why wasn't I told this?"

"It didn't seem important." Dawn told her brunette friend.

"Lisia gave him a Contest Pass and it didn't seem important?" Lisia meanwhile had a question for the Pikachu trainer.

"Why are you backstage then?" May wanted to answer that one.

"Actually. Ash is here mostly because…mmpph." Dawn and Ash covered up May's mouth. Just because she knew about their relationship didn't mean everyone in the waiting room should. Confused why the pair covered up May's mouth she was called up to perform her appeal.

"That's me. See you later."

"And now for a fan favorite, please welcome Lisia." The Idol stepped on stage and a thunderous applause with whistles sounded through the Contest Hall. Just from the applause the group was hearing there was no doubt that Lisia was a fan favorite.

"Ali. Mary. Showtime." The two seals on the Pokeballs popped open and showered the two forms in sparkles.

Lisia of course called on her signature Pokémon. But the common thought was that her Altaria was the only Pokémon she owned. Seeing a Flaaffy next to the Altaria the crowd were in for the debut of Lisia's new Pokémon.

"Use Mist Ali." The Humming Pokémon started off by shrouding the arena in a faint mist bank. Soon the Idol gave her other partner a new command.

"Mary use Cotton Guard." Flaaffy's wool started to shine and the glow grew bigger the more wool she generated. Hiding in the mist it gave a mystical allure about what was going on inside and the audience became intrigued and it was clear they had their attention.

"Ali Sing. Mary use Heal Bell." Together the two Pokémon created a mystic melody from inside the Mist. The crowd silent enjoying the act it was time for the three to round up their act.

"Now finish it up with Signal Beam Mary." A beam of many colors shot from the orb on Flaaffy's tail mixing with the Mist creating a new display filled with fireworks.

When the Mist and Signal Beam fireworks display ended they weren't finished just yet. Flaaffy's Cotton Guard not only affected the Wool Pokémon appearance but Altaria's as well.

Flaaffy herself looked like a miniature version of Mega Ampharos the wool pretending to be the flowing locks while Ali himself was not fully Mega Evolved yet. Clearly an appetizer for a crowd of what's to come.

"Unbelievable. We just were witness to a wonderful concert by Lisia and her Pokémon. Let's see what the judges have to say."

After a more than favorable scoring of 39 Dawn and May knew she already made it to the next round. Joining the three backstage again trying to convince Ash to do Contests in the future.

Dawn was getting a bit annoyed at the Idol's advances to her boyfriend. It was getting harder to stay nice to her.

Other Coordinators came after her hoping to be one of them that would go through to the next round. After the final competitor it was time to wait for the judges final discussion to see who was worthy of advancing. Handing over their final list to the technician who controlled the big screen on stage the female announcer was ready to continue on.

"And now for our sixteen Coordinators who go through to the next round."

Dawn and May's picture appeared in the first four so no tension for them to see if they were in the clear. The two Coordinators congratulating each other on a job well done. The pictures on the screen scrambled themselves making the bracket for the Battle round shown.

Studying it May and Dawn were both in opposite ends of the bracket. The only time they might face off was in the final. Studying the bracket one other in May's side stood out.

"Lisia in the semi-final if I make it there." A prospect the Contest Idol was looking forward too.

"Awesome. Let's both show how wonderful our Pokémon are when we battle."

"Don't expect to me lose though." May didn't care if Lisia was an Idol. She was a top Coordinator now. The challenge of facing her in a Mega battle excited her and brought out her competitive spirit.

"As long as we have fun we'll all be winners." There was a truth in her saying. Still both Dawn and May wanted to get their hands on the Aqau Ribbon. And now with some other trainers using Mega Pokémon in the next round for sure.

But it would've had to wait till tomorrow. The Wallace Cup is so big it was usually spread over two days. Ash, Dawn and May making it back to the Pokemon Center going to bed to wait for a new day.

* * *

See you around


	24. Chapter 24, Battle round starts

Arriving at the Contest Hall both Dawn and May made their way backstage to wait till it was their turn. Both Coordinators looking to surprise the crowd like they did yesterday. But the biggest surprise of the day already happened for all the remaining competitors gathered there. Seeing the battle field from a monitor there was not a puddle to be found.

While everybody still in the competition were preparing for another day they all were expecting to battle on a few platforms surrounded by water. But to everyone's surprise they drained the pool. This threw a curveball for everyone who might've prepared their Water Pokémon for this round.

"Welcome back for day two of the Wallace Cup. Now after the appeal rounds it's time for the battle portion." May was first up against a Coordinator named Narain.

From what she's seen from him in the appeal round, the boy preferred Fighting type Pokémon. Dressed up in quite an Arabian attire with him wearing a white turban seeing a keystone shining underneath the lights.

By the roulette system in place during the Contest it was decided that her battle was going to be a singles round while Dawn's was going to be a double battle. Mentally preparing for her next battle it was a nice distraction seeing Dawn still fidgeting with her two ponytails.

"For the last time Dawn, it's fine."

"But I really want it to be perfect for today." If everything would go according to plan Dawn's Mega debut would be today. And so her little tribute to Ash's Greninja had to be perfect.

"Why? Like Ash would care about your hair."

"It's not only him you know." Snapping at her. May cocked an eyebrow considering her choice of wear.

"Is that why you're wearing that right now?" May was still dressed up in her regular outfit while Dawn decided to go the whole way.

Wearing the outfit Delia made for her, Dawn resembled her Mega Pokémon. Since Lisia always was dressed like her Altaria she wanted something comparable for today's Contest.

Only her version consisted of black stockings with brown accents, cream colored shoes and wrists accessories resembling the Pokémon's fur, a black top exposing some of her midriff and some sort of cream colored crown shaped like a butterfly on her head.

"Whatever. It's my turn now. I'll help you out when I get back okay?" Seeing Dawn in her own little world May just sighed. She had a Contest to win.

* * *

Having made her way on stage May was prepared for her first battle of the day. And so was her opponent.

"May versus Narain, begin." Both Coordinators sending out their Pokémon.

"Blaziken, on stage." The Pokeball popped open and the Blaze Pokémon appeared.

"Medicham, focus." The Meditate Pokémon hands clasped in a meditating stance ready for the upcoming battle.

"Meditate." Clapping his hands together the Meditate Pokémon body started moving as if he was pumping himself up.

"Fire Spin." A small tornado of flames shot out of Blaziken's beak surrounding Medicham. This cost Narain some points. The Fighting type finishing his meditation was ready to fire back.

"Psychic." The eyes of the Fighting type started to glow blue using the mental capabilities his intense mental training gave him. The spinning flames around him now under his command, waiting patiently for his trainer's order.

"Fire Punch." Using the flames around him Medicham focused the flames around his left fist using Blaziken's attack as a starter for it. May's points now went down a bit with her own attack getting used against them.

Rushing to Blaziken with burning fist, May had to think fast. If she got hit by a move she started her points would drop down hard.

"Blaziken, Acrobatics." Moving his body with nimbleness the Fire type managed to dodge the brunt of the attack but he still got scraped by the flames costing May a small amount of points.

"Meditate." Again raising his mental May saw an opportunity and went for it.

"Sky Uppercut." Running towards Medicham still focusing the Meditate Pokémon couldn't dodge it. Delivering a huge blow to the part Psychic type he was launched in the air. With the Fighting type now hung in the air it was time to get some points back.

"Medicham, Mega Evolve." Touching the keystone in his turban it responded with the Mega Stone placed on Medicham's head.

"I won't lose! The spotlight's are on you. Burn like never before. Mega Evolve!" Touching her own keystone on her ring May followed her opponents evolution. With the lights dispersing the two Mega evolved Pokémon stood against each other now.

"Fire Punch." This time igniting his own fist Medicham punched the air and flames were starting to travel to Blaziken. This out of the box Fire Punch cost May some more points.

"Blaze Kick." Setting his own leg on fire Blaziken's kick clashed against his fellow Mega's fire attack.

"Psychic." Catching the Fire type in his Psychic field full control of what he wanted to do with him. Seeing Blaziken flash a bit of red May knew that the ability Speed Boost kicked in. Not that it would do her much good.

Medicham moved his hands and Blaziken followed the direction. Which for May unfortunately was hard into the ground. Blaziken recovering from the impact May's points again went down a bit.

" _I've got to use his own power against him but how?"_ Having an idea to turn this around she gave a command.

"Blaziken. Jump as high as you can." Using his powerful legs he kicked himself as high as possible heading straight to the ceiling.

"High Jump Kick." Medicham followed him up ready to intercept the Fire type on the way up.

"Acrobatics off the ceiling and grab Medicham." Blaziken flipping in the air pushed himself off the ceiling with his powerful legs. On the way down he grabbed Medicham who was still jumping upward. Using the fire ribbons in his arms he wrapped them around Medicham making a makeshift cocoon the Meditate Pokémon couldn't escape from.

"Now spin Blaziken." As he did in midair Blaziken pile driven the Meditate Pokémon into the ground making a shock through the hall and concealing what happened to the two Mega's.

Blaziken reemerging from the cloud erupted from the impact landed in front of May. When the dust cloud vanished all people could see the opponent of Blaziken laying down with swirls in his eyes.

"And after that mind spinning display, our winner is May!"

Receiving her applause and spot in the final eight May made her way back to the waiting room. May took a moment to recompose herself after the battle.

May a bit disappointed she had to use her keystone before facing Lisia. Still it made a bigger challenge for her to make the final round. One she wanted to make because she knew one of her rivals would.

Dawn congratulating her brunette friend on a job well done. Accepting the thanks May went to Dawn doing the thing she promised Dawn.

* * *

"Now come here." May took a hold of Dawn's hairbrush. In the meantime Lisia had booked her spot in the next round to the delight of the home crowd. After a bit of tinkering with the ponytails May was finished and Dawn admired the result.

"You're a lifesaver." Rechecking if everything was perfect it was her turn to try and go through. And just in time since it was her turn.

"It's almost Dawn's turn Pikachu." Ash had the misfortune that Dawn's battle was one of the last on the schedule. But now it was finally time for her to come out. Ignoring her opponent he just focused on the side where she was supposed to come out. And come out she did.

"And his opponent is Dawn."

Seeing his girlfriend come up on stage Ash's cheeks grew redder than his buddy's. Seeing her dressed in a new outfit he'd never seen before she looked like her Mega Pokémon.

"Chu chu chu." The small yellow mouse making kissy noises teasing his best friend.

"I'm not blushing." Even not understanding exactly what he was saying he had a good idea what Pikachu meant. Was this what his mom made for her?

"It's just hot in here okay?" Trying to get over his embarrassment which the small mouse enjoyed a bit too much for his liking. This sure was something to tell Piplup later on.

* * *

With a combination of Quilava's Flame Wheel and Pachirisu's Discharge Dawn made it through to the next round. Again making his way backstage through the hallways Ash tried to keep it cool. Thinking about how exactly to react to Dawn's new Contest outfit.

" _Nice outfit. No to simple. What about..."_

Thinking about it on his way about her he gotten an proper one to woo Dawn.

" _So where did you get the idea from? I'm all ears."_ Referring to the Mega Pokémon's large ears. But the closer he got to Dawn the more his brain started to shut down. With the point of no turning back he greeted her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Dawn shyly answered back while adjusting the rim of her skirt with May in anticipation for either to respond. With Dawn to scared to ask and Ash to scared to answer May only had one thought.

" _Well this is awkward."_

"So...that's what mom…"

"made for me…like it?"

"Yes…I mean…there's only a few things you can't make look good." That came out completely wrong and he knew it.

"I mean…You look good in that…I mean great. Wonderful."

"Like what?" Dawn took her fashion sense quite seriously. Hearing that there was an outfit she couldn't pull of a challenge she was willing to accept. Almost hearing the gears turning in Ash's head the girls waited for the answer he would come up with.

"A Team Rocket uniform." Dawn and May sighed agreeing with him on that and the brunette let him know it.

"That's cheating. Nobody can pull that off and you know it."

May remembering the three nuisances. Ever since she started her journey through Hoenn they followed Ash and Pikachu like a bad rash. Every day without the three could be considered a good day. Still wondering if they chased Ash for his best buddy or if they had given up at this point she tried to push it back into her mind.

"Doesn't make it any less true." Ash defended himself. Meanwhile May had an eye on the Pokémon of the couple. Pikachu appeared to be telling Piplup something that made the Water type snigger.

"What are those two smirking about?"

"Nothing. Nothing important." Ash raising his voice made May grow suspicious. Something happened in the stands alright. Too bad she couldn't understand Pokespeech or else she might be joining them too.

Speaking of joining, Lisia saw the boy with the Pikachu again with the two Coordinators and wanted to greet them again. But hearing the brunette of the trio tease the other two trainers.

"By the way. Isn't she supposed to recieve a premature victory smooch?"

Hearing this the Contest Idol squealed about the discovery of her fellow Coordinator's love life.

"You hear that Ali? They're dating!" The couple being startled by the screaming girl directing all attention in the waiting room for all the wrong reasons.

" _Uh oh."_ The couple's little romance had been unveiled to everyone and now with faces redder than before embarresed and wondering how to explain this to everyone.

* * *

Writing battles for humanoid Pokémon is easy. Now I still have to get used to those not standing on two feet.

Lisi's Altaria and Nina's Primarina in my other story the main example.

See you around


	25. Chapter 25, Dawn's Mega debut

Now with the big secret out there was no hiding anymore. Dawn right now wanted to strangle May while Ash just wanted a hole to open up and swallow the pair to disappear forever.

"Oh! Can you imagine how many people might want to join Contests if they hear love can be found there?" Lisia meanwhile being completely absorbed in her own little world. It was a tendency for the Idol to get way too much invested when something great happened for a fellow Coordinator.

Dawn was giving May a death stare right now. The brunette just blurted out her love life in front of everyone and the Sinnoh Coordinator was thinking of ways to get back at her Hoenn rival. Dawn couldn't stand May's constant giddiness over her dating Ash.

The brunette knew she messed up. But she'll deal with the consequences later.

"Oopsie." May shrugging it off had an escape plan in place.

"Oh look I'm next up. Better prepare myself for it." It still would a few more minutes till her next battle but she seized the opportunity to get away from the fuming Sinnoh Coordinator.

"You get back here right now! May!" Ash having to contain his girlfriend from chasing the brunette.

"Now let's talk about your loveable boyfriend." From one problem to the next. Now Lisia wanted to know more about them.

"So…how did it happen?"

* * *

"Aw, so cute! A twist of fortune has delivered a wonderful twist in your lives." Love really came unexpected. Now back to the matter at hand. The couple's story was something the Idol could exploit to increase the popularity of Contests.

"By the way. Can I tell your romance so people might want to try Contests even more?"

"Absolutely not!"

Both yelled at the Idol. Only their friends and family should know about it. No one else yet till they're more comfortable with it. Except now the most exuberant person they knew since Barry, knew about it they might have trouble keeping it a secret for too long now. Not to mention all the other Coordinators in the waiting room knowing about it.

Disappointed that she couldn't use the lovers tale Lisia tried to make a compromise. It was to good a story to pass up.

"Aw. But it's such a good story to tell. Can I at least change your names? How do Smoke and Dusk sound?"

" _She can't be_ serious." While they were contemplating how to get out of this the starter of it all reentered the room.

"I'm back. What did I miss?" May having won her battle proceeded to the next round. Now Lisia was pulled away since it was her turn to try and book her place in the semi final.

"Wish me luck lovebirds!" She skipped her way through the halls leaving the two redfaced.

Things just couldn't get more embarrassing right now and there was only one person to blame.

Dawn kept warning May not to keep teasing them. Ever since she received her keystone earring from Ash the couple were planning a suitable prank to get back at her.

And Ash already had one in mind that would haunt her forever. He felt a bit bad for having planned something like this but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Lisia in the meantime had won her battle as well. This meant that May and her would face off in the semifinal. So the rivalry had already started to heat up back stage.

Dawn's next battle would be against a girl named Linda. Save to say she got a few chills out of her. Dressed in a dark dress which seem ragged from prolonged use and old age with even darker hair to match. People in the back compared her to a ghost.

While the two were already preparing for their battle Dawn and Ash were more focused on who was coming up for the Sinnoh Coordinator.

"A single battle. Does that mean you're going to use Lopunny?"

"Yeah. May used her Mega Stone and Lisia is known for hers. Time for our Mega debut."

Dawn had been putting it off for too long. And she needed a real test run before she would go to the final. If there were still any complications with Mega Lopunny it gave her a small margin to correct on things.

"Still I'm quite nervous. What if things…"

This will be the first time in a real Contest. Practice makes perfect but nothing beats an actual competition. It was only natural she would be a bit nervous. About to debut a new Pokémon during one of the biggest events out there was a risky move.

Ash did know just what to say. He took Lopunny's Pokeball from her and opened it. She was confused at his actions.

"Lopunny might be nervous too. It wouldn't look good if both of you aren't sure."

Pikachu spoke some words of encouragement himself which cheered the Rabbit Pokémon up. Ever since their reunion battle in Pallet Town where she kicked him around he never stayed mad at her.

Pointing and talking to her giving her a small blush. Seems like the small crush she had on him as a Buneary didn't dissapear. Telling her even when evolved she still was the same small little rabbit Dawn had caught in Sinnoh.

"No need to worry. I should be more confident. I'm a Top Coordinator. Time to act like one."

Where did all this doubt come from recently? She achieved her dream. This whole Mega problem was nothing compared to the hurdles she had to take to get where she is.

From her and Piplup's early struggles, her first few Contest losses, Pachirisu's barely to contain enthusiasm, the capture and trading of Buizel with Ash's Aipom, the disobiendence of Mamoswine, the birth of her Quilava and the adoption of princess Salvia's Togekiss. Her separation from Ash and Brock leaving her on her own and winning the Johto Grand Festival.

And right after she thought about this she was called upon to go on stage for her battle.

And now it was her turn. Ready to get out May and Lisia wished her good luck anticipating how exactly Ash would bring it over. Ash held his hand up in the air the Idol and May not getting it.

She accepted the high five. It was nice to know this was their little thing they could fall back on without anyone eyeing them. Just from his touch alone her nerves calmed down. Feeling more confident about her upcoming battle she took a deep breath. But the Contest Idol had some more motivational words for Dawn.

"I call this chapter. A Romance Revealed! Will Love Power Me To Victory!?" Lisia struck a pose leaving the couple lost for words. It was a trademark thing she did to make things more interesting.

The couple both had the same thought.

" _This Contest couldn't be over soon enough."_

* * *

"Lopunny, spotlight." The Rabbit Pokémon appearing knowing what was in store for this battle.

"Sableye. Come out." A small purple figure with shining eyes like crystals showed up. Dawn cursed her luck. With Lopunny being a Normal type against a Ghost type she was at a big disadvantage.

"Ice Beam." Dawn started off. Firing the cold beam of energy from Lopunny's mouth it flew towards the grinning Ghost type.

"Shadow Sneak." Sableye's form descended into the shadows emitted by the stage lights to get away from the Ice Beam. The Ice Beam missing his mark flew over costing Dawn some points.

"Foul Play." Sableye climbed out of the shadows, covered himself in purple energy and attacked Lopunny with her own force. Stumbling back a bit Dawn lost another small portion of points.

"Bounce." Jumping up wanting to stomp on her opponent Lopunny now fell down while performing some flicks to show off.

"Use Shadow Sneak." Again the Darkness Pokémon snuck away in the shadows. Again with Lopunny missing her attack.

"Power Gem." Rocks started to hover around the Ghost type and it didn't take long before the pointed glowing stones flew towards Lopunny.

"Ice Beam." The energy beam froze the glowing stones and made an effect that cost the Sableye trainer some points. Still Dawn knew there was no other choice. Her hands were tied and she knew there was only one way out of it.

Bringing her left index finger to her earring she touched the keystone.

"Stand up! See cuteness mixed with toughness. Two styles merged into one. Mega Evolve!'' The Mega Stone stuffed away in her fur began to glow and soon she was Mega Evolving. Her Mega ability Scrappy would allow Lopunny to hit Ghost types with Normal and Fighting type moves increasing her options in battle.

"Sableye. Mega Evolve." Linda touched a small bracelet she was wearing and the Darkness Pokémon started to change form. This time the red ruby on his chest grew exponentially and now carried it around as some sort of shield.

"Taunt." The Darkness Pokémon's head popped out from behind the gemstone and through his sly grin stuck his tongue out angering Lopunny. Dawn started to fear the worst. Provoking a Mega Pokémon known for their temperament might bite her. And it did.

The Rabbit Pokémon kept kicking away at the jewel the Sableye kept hiding behind. Dawn kept losing points because of Lopunny's recklessness. Needing to act fast Dawn needed to take a risk fast if she wanted to turn it around.

"Dizzy Punch." Using her ears as extra limbs now to beat away at the cowering Ghost/Dark type it cost Linda some points since they just stood there and took it.

"Shadow Sneak." The Mega Sableye descended into the shadow of his giant gem this time taking it with him with Lopunny missing her final kick. Dawn was really starting to get annoyed at the disappearing act she continued to pull off. But not as much as her Pokémon.

"Now Power Gem." Popping up out the shadows again he fired off the pointy rocks.

"Spin and use Ice Beam." This time spinning in place like a ballerina she made a shield of ice protecting her from the flying stones. This in the process cost Linda some points.

"Shadow Sneak."

" _I've got to figure out where he appears this time."_ Was her mindset after seeing him dive into the shadows. Dawn after some quick thinking came up with a plan that would turn the tide in her favor.

"Jump up as high as you can." On her command Lopunny did as she was told. Away from the shadows the Dark type was lurking she noticed a faint small black glint moving in the shadows.

" _Let this work_. Focus Blast." Gathering the energy needed in midair she threw the orb where she last saw the shadow. It might not have been a direct hit but the debris where the shadow hid in crumbled and forced Sableye out. Now with being brought out of hiding it cost them some points.

"Dizzy Punch." Ears glowing now Lopunny started to beat away on the Mega Sableye. Each hit hitting its mark the Dark type started to become overwhelmed by ffffff fgffggfffffffff their points circle getting smaller with each blow.

"Quick. Use Foul Play." Using his giant gem as a makeshift shield he charged into Mega Lopunny. Using the same strength as he was attacked with he pushed her back. Now with some breathing space Linda hoped she could now counterattack.

The effect of Dizzy Punch set in with Sableye wobbling on his two feet told a different story though.

"Now finish it with Focus Blast." But before Lopunny could launch the energy orb the announcer interrupted their battle.

"Time's up!" With anticipation Dawn looked at the screen seeing the color in her points circle more present than her opponents. The announcer gave the word of relief to her and the audience.

"Despite some setbacks, Dawn managed to pull one out of the hat. So that means we have our fourth semi finalist." More than happy her first Mega battle being a succesfull endeavor. Now just one more hurdle before she would make it to the final.

* * *

Okay boys and girls. Final stretch.

I could've gotten this one out sooner but I needed to proof read it so that I didn't post double the text and I was just done. Like literally done.

I'm getting more comfortable with writing Contest battles. May and Lisia are up.

Then Dawn and her semi final followed by the final and end.

Seems like May is the ending month for this.

Speaking of May, what evil dastardly plan did Ash have for her?

See you around


	26. Chapter 26, Hoenn's finest

Despite proceeding to the semifinal it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Still not in control of her Mega as much as she thought she would be. Already making plans to make sure that the next Contest she would enter there would be no more problems.

"You okay?" Ash had been waiting for Dawn backstage. He'd been worrying after Lopunny kept kicking away wildly.

"For once, there was a need to worry." She sheepishly laughed it off. This was not how Dawn was expecting her Mega debut today. Even after all the training she did with Ash and May, Lopunny still could go a bit out of control.

"You still did great though. Not bad for a Mega debut." Trying to cheer her up after her recent issue. Taking the compliment she still felt as if she could've done better.

"I'm just happy I made it through. Just one more battle before the final."

"You'll get there. Now it's just a question against who?"

The couple arriving back in the waiting room were greeted by May. Even if they were rivals today they were still friends tomorrow.

"You did it. Congratulations Dawn."

"Thanks." Taking the congratulations from her rival Dawn still had a bone to pick with May for blurting out their relationship. But that would have to come another time.

"Don't thank me yet."

Even if Dawn had won her first Mega battle she still had to pass two hurdles before she could call the Wallace Ribbon hers. And the two Hoenn Coordinators coming up weren't going to make it easy for her. The first of the semifinal coming up and it was May against Lisia. The Hoenn crowd eagerly awaited this one since both girls were home region favorites.

After the couple wished her the best of luck May made her way on stage. Her opponent stationed in the other side of it looking ready as well. May knew how experienced the Contest Idol was and she knew she had to pull out all the stops if she wanted to go on.

* * *

"May vs Lisia. Begin." The announcer of the event gave them the starting signal.

"Blaziken, on stage." May throwing her Pokeball the Fire Fighting type showed up wrists igniting in flames all fired up. His competitive spirit burned as wildly as ever and he knew that this was a battle they've been working hard towards.

"Ali, show time!" The Humming Pokémon appearing on stage letting the audience bask in it's magnificence. The starting signal was given and May wasted no time.

''I won't lose! The spotlight's are on you. Burn like never before. Mega Evolve!'' May touched her Mega ring the moment the buzzer went off. Blaziken surrounded by the purple light morphed into his Mega state ready to battle.

"Sing for us Ali!" The Humming Pokémon started to sing softly with colorful music notes trying to put his opponent to sleep.

"Kick them back with Blaze Kick." Both feet of the Fire type ignited and when the notes came closer kicked them. With the flames from his feet the notes changed color and came back to their sender.

"Use Mist!" Ali created a mist bank hiding himself away in it. Now without any clue where the Altaria was hiding in the mist May could only wait. If she attacked again and missed it would cause her to lose points.

"Tough it out with Steel Wing!" Silver wings started to appear from inside the mist bank giving away his location. Coming out of the mist bank the silver wings glowed a bit being mixed with water particles from the mist giving his already fluffy wings looked even more like clouds now.

"Fire Spin." The scorching flames passed by Altaria and mixed with mist and created a vapor cloud that started to cover the whole field.

"Sky Uppercut Blaziken." The Blaze Pokémon jumping high up with extended fist straight to Altaria which was now flying close to the ceiling.

"Sing Ali!" Musical notes came out of the Humming Pokémon and Blaziken being unable to dodge in midair had no choice but to listen. Being hit by the Flying type's singing he fell asleep. Still movibg upward from the Sky Uppercut his body grew limp and the sleeping Blaze Pokémon hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Like our heart pulse! Show them your Dragon Pulse!" Altaria's beak opened up and shot a purple energy with a dragon shape upwards. It came crashing down on his prone opponent still asleep. Taking a portion of May's points the brunette saw her Mega Pokémon's fur glowing knowing his Speed Boost kicked in.

"Steel Wing Ali!" Not that it would help May much at this point. The Flying/Dragon type wings glowed silver again and went in for a simple hit to make damage. Connecting with the Fire type again he winced a bit in his sleep.

May was starting to get a bit nervous. With the clock ticking down and her opponent slowly costing her points she hoped Blaziken would wake up fast. Calling his name in an attempt to wake him up it appeared to fall on deaf ears as Lisia made another attack.

"Dragon Pulse once more Ali!" Altaria flew high up and gained some distance in the air again. The moment he opened his beak May saw Blaziken wake up and planned to put his new speed to good use. May saw her chance to make it backfire on the Idol and took it.

"Fire Spin." Trapping the purple energy in a fiery tornado and changing it's coloring lost Lisia some points. Small purple and orange sparks started falling on Altaria.

"Ali! Show A Light That Shines On You Only! Mega Evolve!"

Touching the keystone on her tiara Altaria now started to Mega Evolve. A sphere started to surround Ali and he started to change shape. His wings grew even more fluffy as if the Pokémon became covered with even more clouds.

The purple energy of Mega Evolution dissipated and started to mix itself with the Dragon Pulse Blaziken had set on fire. The particles mixed from the two attacks and Mega Evolution energy made Altaria stand out from any Pokémon that was seen today.

" _She used Mega Evolution as an appeal?"_ May being shocked Lisia used her keystone as a way to counter instead of just the power boost. This act cost May a huge chunk of her points.

"Steel Wing Ali!" With his wings still glowing a bit from the mixture of multiple energies flew towards Blaziken. May saw Blaziken's fur hello again giving them another Speed Boost.

"Acrobatics and Blaze Kick." Nimbly dodging the oncoming Flying type with his speed he quickly kicked Ali in the back making the Flying type drop down and skid along the ground.

"Acrobatics again." Cartwheeling backwards to the Flying type on the ground he rapidly closed the distance giving the Flying type another hit sending it back in the air. Ali opened his wings again and now hung in midair.

May knew she was being reckless with their attacks but she didn't have not have much choice. She needed to be on the offensive if she had any chance to turn it around.

"Sky Uppercut Blaziken." With his fist glowing he quickly jumped up, closing the distance between him and the other Mega Pokémon.

"Quick! Steel Wing!" Altaria made a small adjustment and o e of his silver wings clashed with Blaziken's fist. The clash went on for a short time till they were interrupted.

"Time's up." The announcer told the crowd. Blaziken and Ali both stopped their attack and landed back inn front of their trainer.

Everyone in the arena looked at the screen to see which one would go through the final. May seeing her points circle not as lit up as the Idol's knew the result.

"And after such a Mega Battle, our winner is Lisia." Both Mega Pokémon transforming back May went to her Fire type and despite losing, still being proud of him.

"Thank you Blaziken. You were great." Thanking her starter for the effort he put in today. While Lisia still accepted her cheers from the crowd.

" _Smart move. I still have a lot to learn."_

The brunette made her way back where her two friends were waiting. But after battling the girl who introduced Mega Evolution to Contests she learned a lot. Even if she was a top Coordinator now she still had stuff to learn. Maybe it was time for another journey someplace new.

"Sorry May." Dawn and Ash a bit sad their friend didn't make it to the final. All of them were looking forward to seeing a rematch of the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh but sadly it wasn't meant to be today.

"It's fine. I did my best and that's all that matters."

May couldn't feel to down. She did well enough to impress the audience against the girl who introduced Mega Evolution to the Contest circuit. Already making plans for her next Contest in how she could incorporate an opponents move in an appeal like Lisia did.

The Idol knew exactly how to handle Mega Evolution and when to use it. The brunette had a lot of work today after today. Making a note that the next time they would meet the Contest Idol would be on the losing end.

"Now it's your turn. Go and book your place in the final." Now it was time for May to support Dawn now. No need to feel bitter about it. And if Dawn went on to win the whole thing she did help her in the end. A thought that was somehow soothing her.

"No need to worry. I'm going for it." After Lopunny's last outing her nerves calmed down a bit. The same couldn't be said about her motivations today.

After the recent battle Dawn was all pumped up and ready to book her place in the finals. Being called on by the worker backstage she and Ash shared one high five before Dawn would leave and get into the final. The bluenette now gone May meanwhile tried to make small talk with Ash. There's something she's been wondering after finding out he was dating Dawn. Really wanting to know if Dawn brought up the subject _this_ early in the relationship.

"Has Dawn asked you about entering a Contest with her?" Ash having no interest in facing Dawn. If he was going to battle her it would be just a friendly sparring match and not a full fledged Contest battle. May needing to be more specific explained further.

"There are Contests now where Coordinators can work together to win a ribbon." Ash and Pikachu hearing this were surprised. It **has** been a while since they delved into the Contest circuit and apparently a lot has happened in the time they were gone in other regions. They needed to get back up to speed sonce Ash and Dawn were planning to stick together for a long time.

"They've just introduced them recently. After the success of tag battle tournaments all over the world, the Pokémon Activities Committee wanted to have something similair. Two artists working together to create an even better display. That's how the tagline goes at least."

 _"Why didn't she tell me this? I would love to do one with her together!"_ The couple have been in so many tag battles together Ash was sure that if they entered one they would surely win. Needing to find an appropiate time to approach her about it after the Wallace Cup was over.

* * *

Note to self. Lisia always talks loud and excited. Always end her lines with exclamation marks!

Home stretch. Just a bit more to go. Dawn vs Lisia coming up. Uh…spoilers? And then to write the sequel. Which plot I've hinted at here. Barely.

Argh! You don't know how many times I've switched villians and thinking about what direction to take that story to. It sucks. I've got the next four months for GS ball unlocked all figured out and yet I'm doing this one on the fly.

Who's the better singer? Primarina or Altaria? Yeah spoiler for that other story I'm doing.

See you around.


	27. Chapter 27, Final round

Dawn was in the middle of her semi final trying to book her place into the final of the Wallace Cup. Things seemed to be going well for her with a big difference in points and a little bit of time remaining on the clock.

"Togekiss, Aura Sphere." The Jubilee Pokémon gracefully swayed her wing and a small blue orb appeared at the top of it.

"Cloyster, Icicle Spear." Her opponent launched multiple sharp ice spears to the Pokémon flying in the air. Speeding to the Flying type Dawn already had a plan in mind to put this battle to rest.

"Block them with Aura Sphere." Dawn's Togekiss used the blue orb to shatter the icy spears leaving crystalized sparkles all over making Togekiss's feathers glow beautifully.

The buzzer rang and Dawn almost certain of having made her way to the final she still waited for the official confirmation. Looking at the screen her opponents points dropped to zero and now she had the words of relief.

"The winner is Dawn! Which means that after a short intermission we have our two finalists!" So it would be Lisia vs Dawn in the final of the Wallace Cup.

* * *

Ash and May were already waiting for her in the back. Ash nearly jumping up and down with excitement. Finally seeing the one he came to support his response surprised even himself.

"High five!" Her boyfriend held up his hand high to congratulate her for a job well done. He had no doubt Dawn would make it to the finals but still worried a bit. Only natural he would. Dawn looked weirdly at him because of his excitement. She hasn't even won the Contest and already Ash was telling her a job well done.

"You're even more excited than I am."

"Uhm…I'm just happy." Rubbing with one hand behind his neck to defend his actions. May meanwhile tried not to giggle over Ash's moment. Her attention now on her fellow Coordinator she had a few words of encouragement herself.

"Congratulations on making it." May gave Dawn the praise she deserved. At least she made it further than she did.

"Thanks. But now it's time for the big one." The moment she and Lopunny had been training so long for finally arrived. An one on one against the Contest Idol of Hoenn and it happened to be on one of the biggest stages.

"Nervous?" May asked. Dawn let out a small smile.

"No need to worry. We got this!" Full of confidence and determined to take the win. Her previous Mega battle didn't go exactly as planned but she was way to excited to worry about little things like that right now.

"That's the spirit!" Ash still wanted to ask Dawn on why she didn't ask him to enter a Contest together. But for now he had to support her for one of her biggest battles yet.

"Just remember all the training we did."

Nodding her head in confirmation, Dawn would exactly do that. Training these past few weeks with Ash made her a lot stronger plus the progress she made with Mega Evolution was a lot smoother than if she would do it alone. It was hard for her not to dedicate her current progress on him. Even as a Top Coordinator she still searched for help in others. But she knew that all her friends were prepared to help out even when she was stuck in a jam.

From Ash's constant support, to Brock letting her experience a Mega Battle, from May's demonstration of Mega appeals, to Misty's 'trial' and the hours back in Pallet Town, she was more than ready to put on a show.

* * *

"Lisia vs Dawn. Begin!" The announcer told the girls it was time.

"Lopunny, Spotlight!" The Rabbit Pokémon popped out in grand fashion. She knew what was at stake here and made her best impression.

"Ali, Showtime!" The recognizable Altaria made his entrance in the same grandeur way his opponent did. After the starting signal was given Dawn wasted not a moment.

"Lopunny. Use Ice Beam." Dawn wasn't going to make the same mistake May made by immediately Mega Evolving her Pokémon. Lopunny's mouth opened up and fired off the cold beam of energy towards Altaria.

"Fly up Ali!" The Humming Pokémon sitting on the ground spread his wings and with a large thrust of them took to the sky. The Ice Beam passing underneath him it would've cost Dawn some points if it wasn't for the second stage of the attack.

The Ice Beam started to form a figure on the battle field. Ice sculpting a figure that looks like Dawn's Lopunny in person it prevented her from losing points.

"Ali! Sing us a tune!" Colorful music notes came from the singing Pokémon and headed to Lopunny.

"Counter with Dizzy Punch." Lopunny's ears started to glow and made punching motions destroying the colorful notes. When Lopunny popped them it sounded like she was playing a drum of some sort.

"Ali! Steel Wing! And destroy the ice sculpture!" Altaria's wings shone silver again and after a short flight destroyed the ice Lopunny. With the added effect of the ice added to Ali's wings he shone a pretty bright white.

"Jump up and spin Lopunny." Using her leg strength she nimbly jumped up when Ali came close. The Flying type soaring underneath her Lopunny's motion took some of Ali's glow and after landing gracefully now showed off her fur to the crowd.

"Use Dragon Pulse Ali!" The purple came from Ali's beak and it seemed to live a life of its own. Even when the Flying type's back was turned the attack headed straight for Lopunny. Still recovering from her previous act the Dragon Pulse found it's mark and covered Lopunny in a cloud of smoke dropping Dawn's points a bit.

" _Not yet._ Use Bounce." Jumping straight up Lopunny made it out of the smoke cloud. Now hanging above the stage she still gained height.

"Bounce of the ceiling." Pushing herself off the ceiling as fast as possible she was heading down straight to Altaria.

"Mist!" Altaria gave out a cry and covered the field with a faint mist bank. Lopunny landed in the mist without any clue where her opponent was.

" _Now's the time."_ Dawn had been waiting for this. And so did her opponent.

"Stand up! See cuteness mixed with toughness. Two styles merged into one. Mega Evolve!'' Touching the earring it responded with Lopunny's Mega Stone. Like during May's battle with Lisia, Dawn used the mist as a tool to make the process of Mega Evolving look prettier than normal.

"Ali! Show A Light That Shines On You Only! Mega Evolve!" Touching the rock in the tiara Ali shone a purplish color and it had the same effect as during her battle with May. Because the two Coordinators did the same thing at the same time, neither lost any points. The mist disappeared from the field and now the two Mega Pokémon were visible. The crowd were slowly getting more excited knowing what was to come.

"Focus Blast." Gathering energy Lopunny threw the orb to her opponent.

"Dodge it!" Altaria still in the air did as told. Right in the trajectory of another attack.

"Now Ice Beam." Again firing the cold beam towards the Dragon type. Using the Fighting type move as a feint for the real attack Altaria flew right into the energy beam. A super effective hit which cost the Contest Idol points and some major damage.

"Dragon Pulse again!" While still under the effects of the cold, Ali opened his beak and the familiar purple energy came out flying to Lopunny.

"Jump up and use Dizzy Punch." Jumping high up the Dragon Pulse just exploded underneath Lopunny. Now heading towards the Flying type with her ears glowing.

"Now Steel Wing!" Ali's wings glowed and knocked the jumping Lopunny out of mid air back to the ground. The remaining ice that were on it's wings shattered and left a small trail of sparkles around him.

With only a short time remaining on the clock, both Coordinators and Pokémon knew it was all or nothing. This was going to be tge last attack and both acted like it.

"Ali! Dragon Pulse!" Opening his beak again, another purple dragon shape showed up. But this time the energy was shaped like Mega Altaria himself.

"Lopunny! Focus Blast!" Concentrating her mind to her absolute peak Lopunny gathered up as much energy as possible. The orb started growing bigger and bigger until she reached what she could do.

Both Pokémon launching their attack at the same time, the energies released, clashed in the air creating a huge explosion that covered it everything from view. The buzzer rang but the screen where the points were seen was blocked from view so nobody knew who won.

A few tense moments past until the announcer could finally give the result of the final battle.

"And after such a tense and tight Mega Battle," The announcer build fake suspension till she gave the official word. The points difference was minimal but in favor of one.

"Our winner is Lisia!" The Hoenn crowd exploded over seeing their Idol win. Both Mega Pokémon changed back to their regular form. Lopunny from exhaustion sat down disappointed at her and Dawn's loss. She had expected a bit more from today if she was fair.

Feeling a hug from behind she heard her trainer speak.

"You were fantastic. We'll just keep training and beat her next time!"

Dawn couldn't have been prouder if she tried. She did her best against one of the best Coordinators around who had a load more experience with Mega Evolution. Already gearing up for the next time she would face off against the Contest Idol. And Lopunny's new Focus Blast would be trained up so that she could form shapes like Altaria did with the final Dragon Pulse.

She had plenty to work on and already knew what her next journey was going to be. Even if she is a Top Coordinator Dawn still had a lot of work to do so that next time she will win with Lopunny together. Her only worry was how Ash was going to take it. Since maybe they would have to be apart again depending on her boyfriend's next choice.

* * *

Ash and May were waiting outside the Contest Hall for Dawn. Ash was already ready to cheer Dawn up. She might've lost but he still found her admirable. There was nothing to be ashamed about today. She might not have won but he clearly enjoyed watching her these last two days.

"Disappointed she lost?" May wondered how Ash was coping with all this.

"A little. Dawn and Lopunny were awesome right?" Looking over to his shoulder were Pikachu was perched. The Pokémon was also a bit disappointed over the end result but there was nothing to be ashamed about. And if Lopunny would feel down he'd just have to cheer her up.

"Hey guys!"

Seeing her back in her regular black and pink outfit she came running to the three waiting for her. Ash noticed Dawn looked happy even after her loss. To his surprise Dawn gave him a small peck on the cheek. Not caring that May was there to witness and tease them about it.

"Thank you." She spoke tenderly. Seeing his confused look Dawn explained why she was feeling so great.

"Even though I haven't won the Contest I would've never made it this far without you. Thank you for sticking with me."

Dawn knew he would've done so either way even without them dating. But she wanted him to know that she appreciated that he gave up his time to help her instead of training to become a Pokémon Master. Dawn couldn't thank him enough for it.

May just stood there enjoying the moment too. Being a hopeless romantic in her own way it felt wonderful to see two people care for each other a lot. She wanted to get a move on though.

"How about we go to the Pokémon Center and rest up?"

May suggested. It's been a long day and everyone wanted to rest up and restore their energy. The couple agreed with her idea and they all made their way to the Pokémon Center and rested up for another day tomorrow. They still had plenty to discuss about tomorrow. The trio had to discuss their future plans, say their goodbyes, go their own ways in order to achieve theur goals, old and new.

* * *

Unfortunetly Lisi has beaten Dawn in the end. Experience is key and it was a bit to soon for her to win against a Mega Specialist. But it has set up the next stage of Dawn's journey.

So Ash has Dawn to ask about the double Contests and she has to ask him about another journey. Well, let's see where this goes for the future.

Sorry this took so long but my laptop has issues. Permanent issues. Did most of this on my phone. Still not as mad as I am with Pokémon Go for the Switch. Finally you get Eevee as a starter and you can't flipping evolve it. WHAT'S THE POINT!?

Time to wrap it up next time.

See you around.


	28. Chapter 28, Our next journey

The sun had already started to shine on the Hoenn region. While some people had started their day to day activities, a young girl with brown hair was still deep asleep in her bed.

Checking her surroundings she saw that everything was still there. Her blue haired roommate was up since her bed was empty and all her belongings gone. Her own stuff still in the right place from the night before May noticed there was something off. Right next to her fanny pack was a green envelop with her name on it. Interested in the small piece of paper she tore the letter open and read the note inside it.

" _Hi May darling,_

 _It's me! You favorite Cacturne dressed Coordinator!"_

"Well. What better way to start the morning?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm. May would rather wake up finding out there's no food than seeing something related to the unfriendly Coordinator. Still she continued to read it out interest. What did he want from her?

Maybe finally an apology.

" _You might be wondering why exactly why I always made things difficult for you. Well, It's because I'm crushing on you for the longest time."_

It was a good thing her stomach was empty because the need to gag started to become prevalent over the brunette. The more lines she read the more disturbed she became. Every line a sweet remark in a vague attempt to woo her. Her complete dislike for him overpowering anything positive that might come from him.

" _Lots of love from me. I want my kiss next time I see you."_

"I'm still dreaming cause this is a nightmare!" Pinching herself on the cheek she felt it hurt. Rubbing her eyes she noted a messy hand writing at the bottom compared to the other text in the letter.

" _PS: That's for making fun of me and Dawn. ^_^"_

A vein started to pop on her forehead. Furious someone would leave a love letter addressed to her signed with a name of a guy she hated. And May knew exactly who to look for to take her anger out on.

"Ash Ketchum!"

* * *

Her yell echoed through the Pokémon Center. Hearing it while Ash was still busy eating his breakfast, he stopped for a minute and showed Dawn a grin. Apparently he planned for her to wake up like this. Dawn had no idea what he planned so was dying to know his little prank and why he asked her to leave early that her friend would be left alone.

"Remember that guy Harley? The one May beat in the Grand Festival?"

Telling her about all the times during his journey with the brunette how many times he tried to double cross her. Even going as far to borrowing his Pokémon to a fellow competitor just to make sure May wouldn't qualify for a Grand Festival. Dawn commented he was a pretty evil guy to do things like that.

"Not as evil as the prank I played on her." Going into details Dawn and Piplup couldn't believe he thought up something like that.

"You did what?!"

On Dawn's cue May stormed inside the cafeteria where the couple was having breakfast. May 's face was more red than the outfit she used to wear in her Hoenn journey. Slamming her hands on the table she caused a scene in the cafeteria. Scolding him for his cruel prank Dawn started to take pity on Ash. Surely May deserved a bit of payback for her teasing but Dawn needed to bail Ash out before things would escalate between the two of them.

"We got breakfast for you." Taking the brunette out of her tirade May sat down and devoured the contents on the plate still annoyed. Being angry this early in the morning would make you hungry.

Seemingly calmed down a bit May listened to Ash's apology. The brunette realized she might have gone a bit overboard.

"No. I got what was coming. I shouldn't have teased you that much." Hindsight is twenty twenty. When May would get a boyfriend of her own one day than her little brother Max would provide all the teasing she could handle. Guess even a nice guy like Ash had his limits.

"I'm still sorry." Ash again apologized.

"You got me good though." His prank clearly had the desired effect.

" _If he addressed it as Drew I might've believed it."_ It's been forever since May has seen her first real rival. His little rose giving may have been charming at first but May discovered it was just his way of motivating her.

"It's fine. Just don't do anything like that ever again." He took May's warning to heart. The trio ate in peace and eventually left the Pokémon Center going to the harbor area in Lilycove City.

"So what's going to be your next move?" Dawn wanted to know what May's next step was going to be. What would be the next step for someone who is a Top Coordinator?

"I'm going back home to Petalburg City. I'm going to recharge a bit and then set out for the Contest circuit in Sinnoh."

May hadn't gone through Sinnoh yet for her Contests. Knowing that Dawn came from Sinnoh May knew there were a whole bunch of top class Coordinators waiting for her there. Because the next time a Wallace Cup came up and Lisia would enter, she will be the one to win the Wallace ribbon.

"My home region. You're going to love it there." Dawn told May there were so many places she had to visit as a fellow Coordinator. Going down the list May made a mental note to visit them all. Only having visited a small batch before, this time it was the turn for the whole region.

"Good luck May." It was nice to see his old companion again. May hasn't changed all too much since the last time they met in Sinnoh.

"Thanks Ash. You take care too." Forever thanking the boy who showed her how great Pokémon really are. If you told her younger self she would turn out to be one of the best trainers in an area of raising them she would've laughed and waved it off. Maybe one day she would gather up the courage to tell him and her family the truth.

"Thanks for all the hours in Pallet Town." Training with the pair was a lot of fun for her. Picking all sort of new hints and tricks from Ash's Pokémon at the lab she might incorporate in her future appeals. Ash was the base for her style when May started taking Contests seriously. Developing her own style since then May still went back to the core when needed.

"You'll watch out for them Pikachu?" The small mouse jumped from Ash's shoulder and nuzzled with May. She was going to miss the small Pokémon. Ash and him were inseparable since day one. Awful memories of Team Rocket trying to steal his best friend again resurfaced. Thanking her lucky stars she didn't run into them again.

The ferry that would set sail to Petalburg City sounded it's horn. The time to say goodbye, for now.

"That's my ride. Guess I really have to go now." Sad she had to leave Ash and Dawn behind again. Putting Pikachu in his rightful place on Ash's shoulder. But knowing that one day they will meet again. It only was a question of when.

"Take care you two!" Running trying to catch it, she hoped to have just made it.

"No need to worry! We will!" Yelling after the running brunette May made it just in time. The ferry slowly made its way to the horizon with May waving goodbye to her friends. After the brunette disappeared from view there was a new a question lingering in their minds.

"So what now?" Dawn mastered Mega Evolution, the Wallace Cup is over and the couple were at a crossroads. Neither have thought that far ahead yet. The Wallace Cup and Mega Lopunny issues resolved what was there to do now? Ash extremely nervous decided to take the plunge.

"You want to compete in one?"

"In what?" Confused what her boyfriend meant he told her what he meant.

"May told me about Double Contests."

"Of course!" Dawn yelled filled with enthusiasm. The response shook him a bit. If she was this excited why didn't she ask him sooner? A question he did ask her.

"I didn't want to bother you with that till later. One thing at a time Ash." Dawn told him that she wanted to concentrate on Mega Lopunny first before thinking about her future plans. Speaking of future plans.

"What's your next journey?" Ash asked Dawn. Again a separation or was it possible to stay together a bit longer?

"I want to stay in Hoenn." Dawn made her plans known. After her loss against the Contest Idol yesterday Dawn already had made up her mind.

"Even if I got a good start with Mega Lopunny I still want to compete in Contests with more Mega Pokémon. Hoenn is a region I haven't travelled through yet and I want to see what kind of Pokémon live here." The work of a top Coordinator is never done it seems. Eager to put her name on the Grand Festival trophy here.

"What about you?" Raising his head looking to the sky, Ash didn't know yet.

"Let's do the Double Contest first. After that I might see what might come my way."

No new region. No new challenge. For a lack of a better term he was stuck. He would love to be travelling with Dawn again but what was there to do for him after they competed in the Double Contest? Already collected all the badges there was not much to do for now.

"If it makes you feel better, I know something we can do now." Both arms crossed behind her back she leaned forward a bit with a big smile on her face. He'd seen that expression before and was instantly hooked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Again. I appreciate all the time you gave up for me. So how about I treat you to dinner?" Not one to say no to food there was something contradicting in Ash's brain.

"Isn't it the guy's job to buy dinner for his girl?" Dawn smirked at the end of that line.

" _His girl. He actually called me his girl!"_ More than clear she had him hook, line and sinker. Deserving a better reward just for knowing common courtesy. The raven haired boy was all new to this but the blue haired girl knew he was really trying to master this whole dating thing with her.

On their way to the restaurant Dawn held Ash's hand walking through town. Since the spilling of their relationship in the dressing room for the Wallace Cup, the hiding of it made little sense. Surely someone would spill the beans sooner or later so the girl might as well go for it.

"Uh Dawn? What about our agreement?" From reading his face Dawn could tell he was nervous. Not feeling comfortable enough yet to do this in public with her. Realizing she might've rushed it, she let him go and apologized. Reminding herself of her mother's words that while in a relationship compromises had to be made. If Ash wasn't ready yet then she just had to bring up the patience needed.

"We've got the time. _I hope."_ But Dawn was also fearing the moment they would be apart again. Spending these last few weeks training with Ash and exploring the relationship's limits were some of the best yet. But Dawn wanted to know more and see just how far she could take it without him being too uncomfortable.

So during dinner they made the starting steps for Dawn's Hoenn journey. They would take the ferry to Slateport City and from there take another one to Dewford Town. The small island village was going to be the scene of Dawn's next shot at winning her first Ribbon in Hoenn. After that another ferry to the mainland and through Rustboro City where the Double Contest will be held. This gave Ash the time to brush up on his appeals and coordinate his and Dawn's acts simultaneously.

After that?

Ash hoped he would find something to do after his Double Contest with Dawn. Preferably while still travelling with her afterwards.

For now they'll just enjoy the time they have left. And making every moment count was exactly what they would do.

* * *

So the first multi chapter story I finished. The end of an era.

And all because I wanted Dawn to have a Mega Pokémon for the next big tale I've got planned. I've already got Ash's part all figured out. He just needs to wait a bit longer.

Now to get working on the sequel. OC's in particular. I need a fair bunch for what I've got in store.

With GS ball unlocked I wrote myself in a couple of corners leaving scenario's for plot twists as plot holes considering the powers I'm giving him in that in the long run. Anyway I need some time to get some things in order and finish up the storyboard. And to make a buffer for a few chapters. So it will take some time before you see that one appear.

See you around, eventually.


End file.
